


Agape, Eros and Fate

by Honestmabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Yuri, Friends to Lovers, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Mage Otabek, Mpreg, Smut, everyone is royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Honestmabe
Summary: I suck at descriptions.Fantasy au partially (SUPER LOOSELY) inspired by The Ancient Magus Bride universe. I mean very loosely.Yuri is a fairy and Otabek is a mage.Otabek is kind of an asshole but is secretly a softie when it comes to Yuri.Look up "Save You" by Echoes to kind of get a feel for the atmosphere if music helps.**Things to note**1. Very strong language2. Strong sexual themes eventually (but with feelings) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)3. OTABEK HAS SECRETS (TヮT)4. There will be quite a few flash backs in italics5. Fairies are basically omegas (minus the heat and stuff like that)6. Otabek is a very bad man and Yuri isn't quite as innocent as he seems ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Chapter 1

The forest Otabek called home was safely nestled in between four human kingdoms and was home to the Fae. 

To the North was The Kingdom of Ivor, ruled by the Leroy family. The King, JJ, was an old friend of Otabek's but Otabek couldn't stay in his presence too long, as he was foolish and overbearing. A great contrast from Otabek's quiet and stoic nature.

To the East was The Kingdom of Nippon, ruled by the Katsuki family who's prince eloped with a Fae, the king of them to be exact. The Katsuki's didn't seem too bothered, however, and just passed the throne to the eldest sister, Mari. This relieved everyone in the vicinity because generally kings snatching away young princes could cause an all-out war. 

To the West was Aglaeca, a kingdom ruled by the people with elected officials in power. They're a very proud and boisterous people but they defend their neighboring allies, as they consider them to be their brothers in arms. 

Finally, to the South, was Otabek's homeland. The Kingdom of Almaty was firmly but fairly ruled by the Altin family. Being the heir to a throne was something Otabek found stifling so he renounced his title and learned magic. His lifestyle change was kindled by his desire to find and take his heart back, or at least find the boy who had promised to keep it safe.

The lack of a heart is both a blessing and a curse. His body was stronger and more resilient, partly because he had lost what made him human and partly because his heart was in the hands of a powerful fae. 

Giving one's heart away isn't an easy or painless task and Otabek still remembers the shock of the emptiness in his chest, how he had no feeling when he would've normally been rocked with emotions. He remembers his servants whispering in the hallway about how he had been such a 'sweet and gentle boy' but had now become an 'emotionless shell.' It was true of course, which didn't bother the heartless boy in the least bit. Why would it? With his heart he'd experience pain and suffering. He trusted the fae boy to keep it safe, he just wanted to keep the boy safe in return.

His heart resided in the Land of the Fae, with a green eyed fairy that stole his heart years before. He had never learned the fairy's name, he just remembered the beauty and their fierce eyes, so akin to a soldier's even though the fairy was at such a young age.

The Land of The Fae is the forest nestled in between the four kingdoms and is ruled by an Ice Fairy named Viktor Nikiforov and his husband, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. They have an adopted son that is rumored to be spoiled and short-tempered beyond reason but Otabek was fortunate enough to have never crossed paths with him.

Then again, maybe a passionate boy would be a good companion for the emotionless man.

"Here's your love potion, Mila. If I may ask, why would you need one?"

Mila, a forest nymph with long curly red hair, smirked and examined her red fingernails "Maybe to use on you, if you don't mind."

Otabek smiled politely but it came off as more of a grimace. It was a common occurrence for Mila to be so forward with him "Sorry dear, my heart is spoken for."

The nymph pouted and Otabek took his payment and left, feeling no need to socialize further. 

He was only a half mile up the path when he heard a commotion up the road.

"You're constantly wearing that flashy ass crown and it makes you look like a fool!"

Otabek didn't recognize that voice but he had a feeling about which King he was talking to so he approached, hoping to defuse the situation. He was met with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Long blond hair hung wildly past the fairy's waist and accentuated their willowy frame. The fairy was built like a dancer and was wearing a silver suit that clung to them, the back was open, allowing the glorious wings protruding from their slender back to be in full view. The sunlight made the glittery green wings shimmer and Otabek felt hypnotized by the color. The fairy still had their back to him and was pointing an accusing finger at King JJ himself.

JJ had his hands held up in mock surrender as his betrothed pouted at Yuri from behind JJ. 

"Easy now. We're all friends here aren't we?" JJ then noticed Otabek's presence "Otabek! I was just coming to see you! Mind if we stay at your home tonight?"

Otabek thought of his magical mishap and the love potion currently splattered on his walls, floor, and furniture. "Sorry, I have plans."

His eyes fell back on the fairy and he felt his breath hitch in his throat as his brown eyes met a set of piercing green ones. A pair of eyes he'd been dreaming about since he was a twelve year old boy.

"Why are you staring at me, asshole!?" The deep voice was kind of shocking, coming from such a beautiful and feminine person. The fairy looked pissed and it took Otabek another moment to realize he had been rudely staring. He felt opted to just walk away rather than deal with the boy's wrath.

"On second thought, I would love if the two of you came to my home tonight. Just give me an hour or two." He flung the words over his shoulder at JJ.

By the time he turned back, the fairy was gone and JJ was staring up the path, brows furrowed. Otabek felt accomplished, that had to be his fairy.

It took the mage only half an hour to clean his home using magic and he spent the rest of his time cooking for his guests.

"Otabek, it's so good to see you!"

"You too Leroy, but don't just walk into my house. Knock first."

Otabek's response earned a giggle from Isabella. She was JJ's betrothed and to say he adored her was an understatement. Otabek had never seen JJ love someone as much as he loved himself until he met her and somehow, she can deal with his overbearing personality.

Otabek needed to know about that fairy "What was that incident with the fairy about?"

"Oh him? That's Viktor Nikiforov's son, Yuri Plisetsky. I call him 'pretty miss.' Get it? Because he looks like a woman? He argues with me on sight and I've never understood his disdain for me. I assume he's jealous because I'm taller, more handsome, a king, et cetera." Otabek had a feeling he knew why Yuri Plisetsky was so angry with JJ, and it definitely wasn't jealousy, but he decided not to comment on it.

"So what brings you here?"

"Isabella and I have decided on a date for our engagement ball and I wanted to personally invite one of my oldest friends. It was only a few hours trip by horse so why not?"

JJ handed Otabek an envelope with a wax seal donning the Leroy family crest on it. 

"Congratulations, I appreciate the invitation."

JJ started talking about his extravagant wedding plans and Otabek tried to pay attention but his mind kept drifting to the fairy boy, Yuri Plisetsky. It had been years but there was no mistaking those eyes and the aggressive attitude.

He had finally found him, he just needed to earn his trust.

JJ was smirking at Otabek and it took him a moment to realize he had been saying something while Otabek was zoned out "I'm sorry, I had a long night."

"I just couldn't help but notice how interested you were in the fairy boy. He's a great beauty for sure but that rose has a large number of thorns, maybe too many for him to be worth the bother."

"I have thorns myself, Leroy. Don't we all? I like his aggressive attitude, especially when he's putting a certain foolish king in his place."

JJ smiled tightly, knowing the answer to his question "Who would that be?"

"You, dumbass, take off that damn crown." He playfully snatched the crown off of JJ's head with a chuckle while the man complained and reached out for it.

Otabek dodged around his outstretched arm then used magic to send the crown spiraling up in to the ceiling to rest on a support beam "I'll give it back when you go to leave. Would you like some wine?"

The next morning he saw the couple off before heading into the forest on his horse in search of plants for his potions. He was just about to dismount when he heard a boy yelling. With a jolt, he recognized the voice and immediately sent his horse into a gallop in the direction of the noise.

The fairy was being pursued by a very aggressive bear when his hair had got stuck in a tree branch mid-flight. He was flitting around, dodging the bears outstretched claws, and screaming up a storm.

"Fuck you, you stupid bear! Wait 'till I get out of this tree! I'll show you who the fuck you're messing with!"

Otabek sighed, this boy was entirely too aggressive for someone his size. He quickly pulled out his cane and shot a calming spell at the bear and then added a spell to send him on his way. He had no idea what Yuri did to anger the bear so much but he deemed it unimportant.

He smirked at the sight of the fairy struggling with his tangled hair and cast an untangling spell. The fairy landed in an ungraceful heap on the ground and crossed his arms "Oh. It's you." His face was flushed and it only took Otabek a second to figure out what was wrong.

"Your wing.." The boy's right wing was ripped at the tip which was probably why he ended up tangled in a tree. He couldn't fly properly in this condition.

"Believe me, I fucking noticed."

Otabek held out his hand to the boy "You coming or not?"

He looked skeptically at his outstretched hand but took it and mounted the horse, to Otabek's delight.

The fairy sat as far back on the horse as he could but eased closer to Otabek and wrapped his arms around his waist as the ride wore on. 

They arrived at Otabek's home and the fairy looked around skeptically "So. You kidnapped me while I was injured."

"I'm a mage."

"So?"

"So, I have medicine for your wing." 

Otabek didn't look back as he entered his house but heard the footsteps of the blonde as he followed him inside.

"Sit on the living room couch and I'll be in there in a moment."

A few minutes later he was applying ointment and bandaging the fairy's ripped wing as the fairy looked at him with a mix of annoyance and curiosity "So why did you help me?"

"Because you can't fly and I couldn't leave you alone like that."

"I can take care of myself."

Otabek didn't respond and the boy pouted as if he wanted Otabek to argue further.

"What did you do to the bear?"

"You won't believe me, but nothing. I was just wondering around when he attacked me from behind. Animals usually aren't aggressive with fae so it took me off guard.. he wouldn't even listen to my communicating with him. It was as if he was rabid." Yuri looked away but not before Otabek saw a flicker in Yuri's eyes. He had a feeling Yuri knew more than he let on but he decided not to ask him about it, obviously he had a reason for not telling him.

He silently finished up the bandages on the fairy's wing as the boy watched him with curiosity "Why did you save me?"

"We've met before." Otabek couldn't stop the words before they left his lips.

"I don't remember." The blonde scrunched his face "I feel like I would remember someone like you. It's hard to come by a good mage these days."

"I was living in another country and it was a long time ago. You had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier and I thought we were alike, that's all."

The blonde seemed shocked "A soldier? Me?"

Otabek sighed and looked him directly in the eyes, holding his hand out for the boy to shake "Do you want to be friends with me or not."

The boy looked perplexed but nodded and they took each other's hands.

"I don't even know your name, mage."

"It's Otabek."

"Mine's Yuri."

"I know your name already, little one."

"Well I'm sorry not everyone can be brooding and mysterious! And don't call me that! I'm not little!"

"What are you? 5'3?"

The blonde blushed furiously "I thought you meant my age.."

"No I meant your height. You're unusually aggressive for someone your size, you know."

"Pick on my size again and prepare to get your ass kicked."

"I'm not picking, just making a statement." Otabek smirked at the boy's blush "However, you're so cute when you're angry so I don't think I'll stop."

"Why did I agree to be your friend a few minutes ago?"

Otabek shrugged, feeling a twinge of happiness for the first time in years as he walked towards his kitchen "Because I pulled a 'knight in shining armor' on your 'damsel in distress' ass. It tends to really build relationships."

Yuri's response was to throw a pillow at his head, followed by a string of curses "I'm strong and I can take care of myself! I don't need you and I don't need friends so fuck you!"

Otabek turned back to him, smiling broadly "What do you want for dinner?"

Yuri huffed and kicked the floor as he spoke "Anything is fine."

"Ok then, I'll whip something up. Go clean yourself up for dinner, you'll find the bathroom upstairs. If you need clothes I have some in my bedroom across the hall."

"You can't tell me what to do!" He stamped the ground as he spoke.

"You're covered in dirt and leaves and you're not sitting at my dinner table like that. Aren't you hungry?"

Yuri flushed, embarrassed and trudged upstairs. Otabek shook his head and smirked. This boy sure was a handful.

Dinner was quiet, which was unusual because Yuri didn't seem to ever be quiet "Anything on your mind, little one?"

Yuri sputtered, red faced "I'm eighteen!"

Otabek smirked "Again, I was referring to your height. I'm twenty by the way."

Yuri stared at his dinner "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I told you-"

"I heard you weren't nice." Otabek was shocked at the shaking in Yuri's voice.

"That's a strange statement." Otabek wasn't nice but he didn't want to scare Yuri away.

"Are you good or bad?"

"At what?" Otabek purred the words suggestively. Either Yuri didn't catch the suggestion in his voice or he chose to ignore it because he continued.

"In general. Are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

Otabek dropped his friendly demeanor "What an odd question to ask someone who just saved your life."

"I need to know because-"

"Because you're afraid of the scary mage that lives by himself in the woods?"

Yuri looked him straight in the eyes in such a way it sent an excited shiver down his spine "I'm not afraid of you. I just wanted to know."

Otabek smiled at Yuri's answer "I'm good where it counts but I don't allow any room for disrespect. I've done very terrible things without the slightest remorse but for my own moral reasons. I'm not exactly a monster but I'm no saint either."

Yuri paled "Oh."

"You scared now kitten? Scared of the man without a heart?" 

Yuri turned crimson "No! And don't call me that!" He stared down at the table and mumbled "You may be bad but you were good to me, so maybe being friends wouldn't be so bad."

Otabek couldn't keep his eyes off of Yuri in his home, wearing his shirt. It gave him this sense of protectiveness that he'd never experienced. Yuri dropped his aggressive demeanor eventually and they stayed up all night talking about anything and everything. Otabek had a feeling he was going to enjoy the boy's company.

Yuri eventually retired to the guest bedroom of Otabek's home while he recovered from his torn wing. Otabek could barely sleep, having horrible dreams about the day the two met. Eventually his exhaustion caught up with him and his eyelids became heavy.

As he drifted to sleep, he could've sworn he saw a red string wrapping around his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Yuri had seen was the lifeless body on the floor and the amount of blood, so much blood. Yuri slipped in the red liquid, his ears ringing and his chest feeling constricted. He might have been screaming or sobbing but he didn't hear or feel anything except the ringing in his ears and the lifeless body he was clinging to. 

"I'm sorry Yuri, I didn't mean for you to have seen this. I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon."

He heard the words through the ringing in his ears but couldn't comprehend them. This couldn't have happened. It had to be some kind of bad dream. This. Could. Not. Have. Happened.

Yuri kept staring at the body, not knowing if he responded. 

"Yuri, please darling, look at me. I had to do this. He wouldn't let us be together. You said you'd do anything to be with me."

Yuri felt heat scorch through his body and struggled to stand, his feet slipping in the blood. 

"You're a monster and I'd rather die than be with the person who'd murder the only family I have!" He spat with venom, his grief temporarily replaced by white-hot anger. 

The man in the doorway merely chuckled "You're grieving right now and cannot see reason. I'll be back for you when you understand that I did what I had to."

"Go fucking die." He spat the words with so much anger it chilled him to the core and then watched the man leave with his posture relaxed, as if he hadn't just killed his lover's only family. 

He slumped to the floor, pulling the top half of the lifeless body onto his laps, uncaring about his clothing being covered in blood. He rocked back and forth shaking and sobbing "Дедушка, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

"Дедушка"

His body felt numb and cold.

"Дедушка" 

Then a surge of warmth surrounded him, as if in an embrace.

"Yuratchka, it wasn't your fault"

"Дедушка?"

The heat surrounding him seemed to solidify and a new voice spoke to him, deep and low "Yuri, it's fine. I'm here. It's fine, ok? Just please wake up!"

Yuri woke up with a jolt and realized the warmth he felt was Otabek holding him.

He glanced around the room to see everything covered in ice, including Otabek. He was shivering slightly and his arms and chest has a blue tint and were covered in icicles. It would've been beautiful, had it not been life threatening to the human man.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help!" He tried to sit up but Otabek held him in place and hummed quietly.

"Yuri it's fine." Yuri was stunned. What kind of human was this fine with their mortality?

"But if your heart froze.." he began but was cute off with a chuckle from Otabek.

"I don't have one. I'll thaw." Yuri swallowed, this was his fault for losing control of his emotions while he slept.

He touched his lips to Otabek's chest, where his heart would be and sure enough, there wasn't any pulse. 

Otabek stiffened, letting go of him "Yuri, what are you doing?"

Instead of responding, Yuri blew warmth into the human man's body, pushing the cold out through his finger tips. After a few moments he was done and leaned back to look at Otabek to ensure the chill was gone.

He gasped at the sight before him. He had noticed the day before that Otabek was a gorgeous man. Any person with eyes could see that. Otabek shirtless was simply breathtaking. His brown skin and muscles alone were enough to knock the breath out of Yuri but what struck out at him were Otabek's strange tattoos. 

The smoky black swirls wrapped around his arm and traveling to his chest and came to a rest on the "v" of his pelvic muscles. 

Yuri assumed it was from a demon contract, something Mages often did to gain more power and skill for their trade.

Judging by the size of the mark, the demon had to have been at least a greater demon. It was a wonder Otabek had the demon under control.

Yuri felt his mouth go dry and looked away "I-I'm sorry I almost froze you."

The older man chuckled and let Yuri climb out of his lap and begin heating the room, melting the ice that had escaped him.

"How did you know?" He was glad Otabek couldn't see his embarrassed expression.

"You were screaming, so I came to help." Otabek shrugged as he spoke.

"I'm sorry if I woke you.." Yuri felt Otabek's eyes on his back.

"Yuri, I have no issue with you waking me. I'm here if you need me, that's part of being friends." Yuri heard him stand up "Now get dressed and I'll make breakfast."

Yuri suddenly found the cedarwood flooring to be fascinating "Y-you aren't going to ask me what I was dreaming about?"

"Not if you don't want to talk about it. I won't push you. Though if you do want to talk I will listen." Otabek grasped his shoulders and turned him to face him "Yuri are you fine with breakfast not being breakfast?"

Yuri chuckled softly "Wow you have a way with words. Yes I'm fine with any food, I'm starving."

Otabek grinned widely "Well you're in for a treat. My magic teacher taught me his special recipe he used for his grandson when he was feeling down. I don't know if it'll help you but it definitely helped me on my bad days. It's like magic"

Yuri rolled his eyes "Ok, ok. Go cook this supposedly magical food. Though I think the term is comfort-food."

Otabek rolled his eyes "Shut up and get dressed, brat."

He left after giving Yuri a small half smile and Yuri found himself staring after him.

Everyone said he was heartless and cruel. Yuri couldn't understand how. This man was nothing but kind and gentle to him, even comforting him after a nightmare.

He smiled at the thought of this man wanting to make him a delicious meal to cheer him up. 

He scowled at his own dirty clothes and then tiptoed across the hall to borrow more of Otabek's. They were oversized but they were clean and had Otabek's scent which he found very pleasant.

As he descended the stairs, a familiar scent wafted up to him and he felt tears sting his eyes.

Otabek was pulling piroshkies out of the oven and humming to himself. The tune seemed familiar. Yuri wiped his tears before making his presence known "So piroshkies huh?"

Otabek set two plates down on the table then pulled a chair out for Yuri, gesturing for him to sit "I'll check your wing after breakfast"

Yuri hummed in response. As soon as he took a bite of a piroshki, his tears returned, choking him up. He managed to swallow and stared at the food hybrid his grandfather had made after Yuri spent time in Nippon with Yuri Katsuki. The tears came faster, blurring his vision.

"Otabek who was your teacher?" Yuri's voice sounded choked and broken and Otabek's eyes snapped up to meet his.

Yuri could see concern at his tears in Otabek's eyes but the man just answered his question "Nikolai Pliset- Oh shit. Yuri, I'm sorry. I didn't put two and two together and now I made things worse."

Yuri smiled through his tears "No.. you did great. I haven't had piroshkies in so long and you meant well. It means a lot that you're trying so hard to make me feel better."

Otabek smiled sheepishly "I hope they taste fine. I'm no piroshki expert."

Yuri chuckled, wiping his eyes "They're delicious but total shit compared to my grandpa's."

Otabek fake pouted before his face broke out in a smile "I guess that's fair."

"The pig and I tried to recreate this and it was so awful. I have no idea what happened. My grandfather must've been turning over in his grave."

Otabek's lips twitched "You're a bad cook?"

Yuri rolled his eyes "I could fucking burn water. Grandpa always told me I wasn't cut out for the kitchen and I was going to give my husband trouble. I told him it sounds like my future husband needs to learn to cook."

Otabek laughed out loud and Yuri found himself staring. How can someone not only look like a god but be charming and have a perfect laugh?

Yuri laughed along with him and was shocked when he realized this was his first time talking about his grandfather happily since he passed. Why did already feel so comfortable around this man?

After they ate Otabek guided Yuri into his library and started searching through some boxes while Yuri looked at all his strange books, vaguely recalling that Otabek must be the mage Mila has been buying from "I have a charm somewhere that would be perfect for you. It's very rare but don't worry about paying me. It's a gift."

The raven-haired man held up golden chain, a strange scale-like object which shined an iridescent green hung from it. 

Yuri gasped at the beauty of the object "Otabek, that's so beautiful. I couldn't possibly take this."

Otabek grasped Yuri's hand, placing the object in his palm and closing his slender fingers around it. Yuri stared at Otabek's tan hands encasing his on as the man began to speak "Yuri, this was always intended for you. Your grandfather asked me to take care of you it something ever happened to him."

Yuri's eyes widened. This was the student his grandfather had always talked about? This was the student his grandfather had told Yuri he'd wished Yuri would marry? Otabek?

Yuri had mostly ignored his grandpa's rambling about his student. He had a boyfriend, after all.

Looking back at it now, Yuri wished he would've listened to his grandfather. 

"What does that have to do with taking care of me.. and where were you?" His voice was only a shaky whisper.

"It's similar to a dream Walker but instead, this let's you navigate the memories of the deceased. I figured this would help you remember him better and it'd be like reliving your favorite memories together." He smiled softly "I was out of the country when Nikolai passed and when I made it back, you were no longer there. I heard rumors that you were here and I was going to settle down here anyways. I was keeping an ear out for rumors of another human. I had no idea you were a Fae."

Yuri nodded slowly, taking it all in "I'm uh, glad you found me."

Something flickered in Otabek's eyes "I am as well."

They stared at each other for a few moments "Um Ota-"

He was interrupted by the library door opening "Altin, you bastard! I forgot my crown!"

Yuri's eyes narrowed "What the fuck are you doing here!?"

Jeane Jaques Leroy smiled mockingly "What are YOU doing here? Wearing Altin's clothing nonetheless? What a naughty, naughty kitten."

Otabek spoke up "Don't walk into my home without knocking and start being disrespectful to my invited guests."

JJ laughed and gestured for Otabek to follow him "Fine, fine. I won't tease your little kitten."

Yuri shrieked, indignant "I'm NOT a kitten! I'm a fucking tiger!"

JJ laughed and left the room, leaving the other two men alone.

"I'm sorry about him.. he's a good guy. He just doesn't think before he speaks."

Yuri huffed "He implied that we slept together and you didn't even defend my honor!"

Otabek chuckled and ruffled Yuri's hair "Your honor? You're so innocent."

Yuri snatched away, embarrassed "I'm not innocent! I just don't like people thinking I was sleeping around with strange men."

Otabek smirked "Men in particular? So strange women are ok?" 

Yuri responded by stalking out of the room. With a laugh, Otabek followed.

JJ was lounging on the living room sofa when they entered. He gave Otabek a strange look "I mean this in the best way possible but you look weird."

Otabek rolled his eyes while casting a spell to retrieve JJ's crown from the rafters in the ceiling "Wow. Thank you. I could say the same for you but it wouldn't be so unusual for you would it?"

Yuri snorted and JJ rolled his eyes, retrieving his crown from Otabek's outstretched hand "Ok that's fair. I'll see you both around." He shot a pointed look at Otabek "Hopefully I won't be seeing Yuri around here again. This part of the forest is dangerous for kittens."

Yuri looked to Otabek to see his jaws and fists clenched. 

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Otabek's voice was low, almost a growl.

Yuri's eyes widened in confusion. What was this about?

JJ left without another word and the house became eerily silent after the door slammed behind him.

"Let's go outside, Yuri." Otabek wasn't looking at him as he walked out the front door.

Yuri followed mutely and they sat on the edge of a beautiful lake.

"I didn't notice your property had a lake.." He said the words with wonder, his eyes glittering like the ripples on the lake.

Otabek's lips twitched "You were too busy accusing me of kidnapping you."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Otabek spoke up "Yuri, I think you should know that I wouldn't ever hurt you but if I'm ever too scary for you just leave."

Yuri nodded slowly, did Otabek have anger issues or something? Then his body went cold. No. It's because he doesn't have a heart.

His mind drifted to the boy whose heart he had taken years ago. Was he like this too? What do humans even do when they don't have a heart?

"What's it like, not having a heart?" 

Otabek looked out onto the lake, his brows furrowed "It's hard to explain. I feel empty and I just don't feel anything, not any extreme emotions anyways. I can feel annoyed or amused but I can't.. love. I can only ever love one person."

Only one person? "Who is the person?"

Otabek still wasn't looking at him "The person who took my heart."

Yuri felt a weight on his chest. The boy.. he'd never love anyone but Yuri. He felt guilt prick at his chest.

No. I had to do it.. his heart was sick.. he would've died.

Would death have been better than living an empty and loveless life?

"Do you regret giving your heart away? To be forced to love someone?"

"I don't regret it in the slightest." Otabek finally looked at him with a strange intensity "I was in love with them before it happened. I hate to admit it but I had been watching and pining from afar for a while before we had crossed paths."

Yuri smiled warmly "I hope you find her again!"

Otabek suddenly looked away, back onto the lake "Yeah.. me too." 

They sat that way for a long time in comfortable silence before Otabek took him to the palace. 

Yuri barely escaped a lecture from his adopted father with the help of his human step dad, Yuuri. 

He made a mental note to not mention Otabek for while, to see if their friendship would even last. He didn't want to worry them unnecessarily.

He collapsed onto his bed and pulled the Memory Walker Charm out of his pocket.

"Grandpa, is he the one you always told me about? Because if so, I wish I'd have listened to you."

He drifted off the sleep, charm in hand, sleepily watching a red string dance around his wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri, for the first time in a long time, wasn't plagued with nightmares of his grandfather's death. Instead, he saw through his grandfather's eyes and into his most cherished memories.

His grandfather meeting Yuri's grandmother and how he found her blonde hair angelic when the sun kissed her long curls.

Their wedding day and Nikolai nervously watching the love of his life, both their eyes and hearts full of pure love and adoration, as she walked down the aisle.

His grandfather when he found out that he was going to be a father.

Yuri woke up with tears leaving salty trails down his cheeks and into his pillows. It was comforting to be able to see these things, to have some piece of his grandfather that wasn't corrupted.

He made a mental note to thank Otabek for the charm when he saw him next which, Yuri hoped, would be later that evening. 

It wasn't too much of a shock when he found out Otabek was a student of Yuri's grandfather's. Nikolai Plisetsky was a very accomplished mage and wanted to teach the next generation. 

Their home doubled as a sort of school, the students staying in dormitories and eating in the mess hall in the two bottom floors of the Plisetsky home; leaving Yuri and his grandfather the top two floors.

No. It wasn't odd that someone that powerful studied under his grandfather. What was odd was that Yuri had no recollection of ever seeing him.

Otabek wasn't exactly forgettable and Otabek himself had told Yuri he had no idea that Yuri was Nikolai's grandson.

Another odd thing was Nikolai teaching Otabek his most treasured recipe that he made specifically for Yuri. He was on good terms with his students but that was strangely out of character for the stern man.

He remembered his grandfather telling him he particularly liked one of his students, always speaking as if Yuri was going to marry the man. But Yuri couldn't remember the name... It was all distorted when he tried to recall, as if his grandfather was speaking from under water.

Yuri couldn't help but wonder if Otabek was the student his grandfather seemed to love so much and if his grandfather had really requested that Otabek take care of Yuri.

His hand drifted to stroke his injured wing that Otabek had bandaged.

Well he did keep his word.

A soft smile crept onto his lips and he felt color blossom in his cheeks.

Everyone in the forest talked about Otabek. Yuri had recalled where he heard his name while he was bathing the night before.

He had felt fear creep into his chest because he had heard so many terrible things about the man.

But then his mind drifted to Otabek rescuing him and how gentle he was when he bandaged his torn wing.

His smile was so blindingly beautiful and made Yuri feel as if it was reserved only for him. Though the feeling was ridiculous, it was still very present.

Something about Otabek comforted him. It was strange but Yuri couldn't deny the pull he felt towards the older man.

Yuri concluded that he should give Otabek the benefit of the doubt, though he was trembling when he confronted Otabek, asking if he was good or bad. Otabek's response was slightly chilling but Yuri kept remembering him saying "I would never hurt you."

Yuri also found something alluring about Otabek's tattoos and the way his eyes darken when he's angry.

He's so bad.

Yuri wished so desperately he was too.

A knock at his bedroom door interrupted the less-than-innocent direction his thoughts were going.

Viktor didn't wait for Yuri to answer before barging into his room, a very apologetic-looking Yuuri trailing behind him.

"Yuri. We. Need. To. Talk." Viktor looked unnervingly calm which meant he was angry. 

Yuri huffed "Knock first, you old geezer."

Viktor ignored him "You were gone all day and all night then you come home in some man's clothes and smelling like magic. Who were you with?"

Yuri rolled his eyes "It's none of your business."

Viktor slammed his fist into the wall behind him and Yuri flinched "Damn it Yuri! You'd think you'd have learn your lesson after what happened with Alexei!"

Yuri felt his blood run cold "I.. don't mention him."

Viktor narrowed his eyes "It was Otabek Altin wasn't it?"

He must've got the answer from Yuri's expression and he shook his head "No. No, Yuri. This shit isn't happening to you again. I won't allow you to be hurt like that again."

"He won't.. he won't hurt me.." Yuri was unnerved at how broken his voice sounded but nonetheless, as he said the words he knew they were true. He didn't know how he knew. It was just something he felt. Otabek wasn't someone for Yuri to be afraid of.

Viktor was having none of it "He's a murderer Yuri! Just like Alexei!"

Yuri jumped to his feet and stood on his bed, eye level with Viktor "Don't fucking compare him to that monster. Otabek wouldn't kill an innocent. He wouldn't kill someone like my grandpa. Otabek. Wouldn't. Hurt. Me."

Viktor eyed him coldly "Yuri, just what exactly makes you so special? You think someone like him would want you for anything other than an easy fuck?"

When Yuri didn't answer, he spun on his heel to leave the room. He paused at the door "You're not to leave this castle until you've come to your senses." He slammed the door, leaving the two other men standing silently in the room.

Yuri didn't realize he was crying until Yuuri rushed to him, wiping his cheeks "Yuri.. Yuri please don't cry. Viktor didn't mean it. He shouldn't have brought Alexei up.. he's just worried about you."

"Otabek isn't like him!" He sobbed brokenly into the older man's chest, feeling his fingers sift through his blonde hair.

"Shhh shhh. It's fine. He'll feel bad about it by tomorrow and let you leave. He's just upset right now. I'll talk to him."

He sobbed brokenly, his mind never straying far from Alexei and the unforgivable act he committed.

Viktor didn't let up on his decision and Yuri found himself cuddled up to Mila on his bed, his eyes red and puffy, three days later.

Yuri had spent the past few days either moping in his room or throwing himself wholeheartedly into his dance lessons. 

Mila had come barging in to their dance lesson earlier that day shouting "Where the fuck have you been?"

Lilia was less than thrilled about their chatter and was moving to chastise them when silent tears started rolling down Yuri's cheeks.

She let their class out early, denying that it was for Yuri's sake, saying that she had plans.

Mila wrapped a blanket around Yuri and kissed his forehead "Yuri, what exactly happened? If you're ready to talk about it.."

Yuri stared forlornly at the window "It's just.." He trailed off when he saw a familiar face suddenly appear through the glass.

Warmth crept to his chest and he felt his tears dry up. Otabek came for him.

He rushed to the window and hurried to open it, ignoring the confused noise Mila made. 

"Otabek what are you doing here!?" He breathed the words quickly, as if it was something Mila shouldn't overhear.

The older man responded by quirking his brow and fluidly climbing through the window. He quickly assessed Yuri's room, completely ignoring Mila's presence, before turning to face him "I was worried. You told me you'd visit me three days ago and I haven't heard anything from you."

Mila made an excited squeak but Yuri ignored her "I'm.. kinda stuck. Viktor told me I'm not allowed to leave because he found out that I stayed the night with you.."

Yuri could see Mila practically hyperventilating in his peripheral.

He made a mental note to fill her in later.

Otabek smirked and Yuri found himself grinning back at the man as he said "I guess Nikiforov doesn't want his precious little kitten to be tainted by a bad man. That's understandable."

The way Otabek was smirking told Yuri that while Otabek found it understandable, he had no intention of respecting that decision.

The brunette man bowed dramatically, holding out his hand to Yuri "May I?"

Yuri smiled, giddy, as Otabek helped him climb out of the window.

Mila finally found her voice "Yuri! What if Vitya comes in here and you're gone!?"

Yuri shrugged "Tell him I decided to run away and fill the rest of my life with alcohol and debauchery!" He started clambering down the tree next to his window with a cackle.

Otabek just awkwardly saluted Mila before he followed after Yuri.

When they made it to the gardens below, Otabek took his hand again "How are you with heights?"

An hour or so later Yuri was on the back of a dragon, screaming with delight as Otabek held onto him tightly, ensuring he doesn't fall.

Yuri had to scream over the roaring wind "This is so amazing! How did you know I would love this!?"

Otabek let go of his waist to touch the small of Yuri's back where his wings usually sit, leaning close to his ear to speak "I figured you'd like to fly since you haven't been able to lately.. I hate when you don't show your wings by the way."

Yuri leaned against Otabek's chest instead of responding to the strange confession, his heart pounding with both adrenaline from riding the dragon and Otabek touching him underneath his shirt.

They eventually landed next to a lake and Yuri jumped in surprise when the dragon morphed into a man with a brilliant flash of light, smoke billowing around him as if the dragon had turned into mist.

The blonde man smiled warmly at the two of them then hugged Otabek and started shaking him.

Yuri laughed at Otabek's annoyed expression.

The man eerily reminded him of Viktor when he spoke "Otabek! He's so pretty! I could just absolutely die!"

Otabek scowled "Shut up Gwen. Yuri isn't pretty."

Ouch.

Gwen sighed dramatically before he addressed Yuri directly "You should have seen Otabek earlier! He was going on and on about how he wanted to do something nice for you since your wing was hurt. It was really sweet actually. Which it shouldn't be surprising considering you're his-"

Otabek clapped his hand firmly around the blonde's mouth to shut him up "-friend. He needs to shut up."

Otabek looked away from Yuri as he spoke, as if he couldn't look the blonde in the eye.

Was Otabek embarrassed?

Yuri raised a delicate eyebrow at Otabek's strange behavior "So why are we here?" He gestured at the lake which was calm and perfectly mirroring the night sky.

Otabek gestured towards a cabin closer to the lake "Some friends of mine live there. We're meeting them there for a bit and then we're off to a local club for some drinks and some dancing."

Yuri's ears perked up at dancing and Otabek must've noticed his excitement because he offered him a knowing smile as he took his hand, leading him towards the cabin.

They had barely made it through the door when a petite, blue haired woman pounced on Otabek, kissing him directly on the mouth.

Otabek didn't kiss her back and instead gave her a pointed look when she pulled away, as if this was a regular thing for her.

She better back up or heads will roll.

The woman saw Yuri and before Yuri could even open his mouth to voice his thoughts and she pounced on him, pulling him into a crushing hug and kissing him on the mouth too.

Otabek pulled her off roughly and politely excused himself as he pulled the strange woman into a separate room.  
**  
Otabek roughly shoved Yuki into the counter "What the actual fuck!?"

Yuki bounced on her feet slightly, like a spoiled child "I'm sorry! I just wanted to rile you up! He's so beautiful! How have you not fucked him!?"

Otabek pinched the bridge of his nose, regretting his decision to bring Yuri with him tonight "You're so fucking embarrassing. I hope you know that. And there's more to life and love than fooling around."

"I knoooow but I can tell you totally want to! He's your soulmate, Beks, go for it! Tap that delicious bubble butt!" She clapped her hands as she spoke and Otabek silently begged the universe to smite him down.

"Why are you so concerned with me getting laid?" He wondered over to the fridge to fix himself a beer and Yuri a soda. He pondered the selection, realizing he had no idea what Yuri liked to drink.

Fairies love sweets right?

"Because you haven't had sex in like for-fucking-ever!" Otabek recalled Nikolai mentioning that fairies love sweets so he chose the sweetest flavor of soda.

"One year isn't forever and I could get laid if I wanted to, I just don't care enough to pursue meaningless sex. Don't touch Yuri again, you should know better."

He walked out of the kitchen, ending the conversation.

**  
Yuri could hear raised voices speaking another language, one angry and clearly Otabek's and the other belonging to the blue haired woman. Something about her tone irked him. 

Who exactly is this girl to him?

They excited the other room, the girl still looked excited and Otabek looked annoyed as he carried two drinks.

The girl bounded up to Yuri, still full of energy despite being yelled at by someone as intimidating as Otabek "I'm sorry Yuri! I was just fooling around and I shouldn't have kissed you. Or Otabek. I just wanted to make you both jealous because you would be such a perfect-"

Otabek rushed to put down the two drinks and clapped his hand over her mouth like he had done to Gwen just earlier "WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP!? OH MY GOD!"

Yuri burst out laughing at Otabek's embarrassed expression and concluded that he probably didn't bring new people around his friends often. That made a bit of giddiness flutter in his stomach.

It's not that you're something special to him, you're just his friend. Friends introduce new friends.

Otabek let out an exasperated sigh and motioned Yuri towards a couch, handing him a cup of orange soda "I didn't know what kind you liked.."

Yuri stared down at the cup "Uh.. is there vodka in it?"

Otabek's eyebrows shot up into his hairline "Vodka?"

Yuri scoffed "Yes. Vodka. You stale end piece of wheat bread."

Otabek chuckled "I didn't realize you would want vodka."

Yuri grinned wickedly "What do you mean? I'm Russian! Vodka runs in my veins."

Gwen entered the room with a tray of vodka and shot glasses "Then let the kitten have his vodka!"

Yuri took a shot, smirking triumphantly at everyone's shocked expression "I told you. I'm Russian. This is like water to me."

Gwen laughed "Wow. I'm impressed. Just so you know, we're waiting on some more friends. You've already met me and Yuki but the others still need to arrive."

Yuri nodded as Otabek handed him another shot, his brown eyes seeming to grow darker.

I can be bad too, Otabek.

He took the shot just as the door burst open, a man with long hair and dark skin stepped in accompanied by a familiar face.

Yuri, feeling a little buzzed, shouted "Ji!!!"

Guang Hong Ji, a woodland fairy, seemed surprised by either Yuri's presence or good mood (or both) but laughed "Hey Yuri! I haven't seen you since the last winter solstice! Your dancing was beautiful, as always." 

Yuri beamed brightly at the compliment as the other man introduced himself "I'm Leo, and old friend of Bek's!"

The door opened, causing Leo and Ji to stumble out of the way.

Two men and a woman came in. One man seemed friendly and easy going while the other man looked grouchy and overbearing. The woman was gorgeous but had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Leo pointed at the friendly looking man "Yuri, that's Emil. The other two are the twins, Michele and Sara. Don't try to fuck Sara because Michele is overprotective."

Michele scoffed but Leo ignored him and continued "Though to be honest, Yuri, I've heard you're not interested in the fairer sex."

Yuri smirked into his third shot of vodka "My, I didn't realize I was such a hot topic these days." He shot a pointed look at Ji, who he assumed was the source of Leo's statement.

He could feel Otabek's eyes on him as everyone arranged themselves in the living room to catch up on shots.

Yuki jumped up "Drinking game time! I think we can start with Truth or Dare! Don't puss out!"

She spun an empty alcohol bottle around until it landed on Ji "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?"

"Have you every had dirty thoughts about Leo?"

Ji, to everyone's surprise, smirked "Yeah, having sex with him really does wonders for my imagination."

Gwen and Otabek clapped Leo on the back and everyone took a shot "to soulmates."

Yuri stared at the couple, wondering what it was about them that said they were soulmates. He made a mental note to ask Ji about it soon.

The bottle hadn't landed on Yuri yet but so far Yuki was walking around topless, Sara confessed to sleeping with Emil two years prior, Michele had to reenact Channing Tatum's dance from Magic Mike, Emil had to skinny dip in the lake while everyone cheered him on and Leo got off easy with only having to reveal how he and Ji realized their feelings.

The bottle landed on Yuri and Gwen smirked "Truth or Dare?"

Yuri threw back a shot, knowing he was too drink to take a Dare "I'm too drunk already. Truth?"

Gwen eyed him thoughtfully "I know Fairies are secretive creatures but no one in this room has anything but love for the people of the Fae. Is it fine if I ask something personal about your species?"

Yuri saw Ji shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye but Yuri trusted Gwen to respect their privacy, he had asked if it was ok after all.

"Yeah sure, go for it. Please note that I will fight a dragon if I found out this got out."

Everyone in the room laughed except for Otabek who's eyes were flicking back and forth between Yuri and Gwen.

Gwen smiled warmly "Great then. How does gender work with Fairies?"

Yuri felt Otabek's eyes on him which made him strangely embarrassed by his answer "It depends on your perception. If you go by outward anatomy, Ji and I are both male. If you consider the ability to bear children a feminine trait, then we're female."

Gwen's eyes got as big as saucers and he looked Yuri and Ji back and forth "All fairies are female?"

Yuri shrugged "Not exactly. We just are and we don't need gender labels because we're all the same. Though I do prefer to answer to 'he.'"

Gwen whistled lowly and poured everyone a round of shots "We're drinking to this because that's hot as fuck!"

Yuri laughed awkwardly, noticing that Otabek was no longer looking at him.

Ji mock glared at Yuri "Way to make me die of embarrassment Yuratchka!"

Yuri laughed in response while Otabek finally spoke up "Yuratchka?"

Yuri nodded "It's what the people close to me call me. Grandpa always called me that and so has Vitya and Yakov. It kind of caught on with everyone else."

Otabek half smiled "I like it, even though it's a mouthful." His eyes flicked to Ji and then back to Yuri "I didn't realize you two were such good friends."

Yuri, due to the alcohol muddling his brain, felt confused by Otabek's words "Yeah we've known each other for years. He's friends with Yuuri and Pichit."

Otabek raised his eyebrow "No need to speak of yourself in third person, little one"

Yuri scoffed "First of all, I'm not. That pig shares the same name as me."

He heard Ji stifling his laughter at Yuri preparing to rip Otabek a new one "Second of all, don't fucking talk to me like I'm beneath you. I'm a prince and you're a mage. If anyone is the on top here, it's me."

He didn't understand the jeering and snickers that met his words, he was too confused by the alcohol flowing through him.

He smirked as Otabek's eyes widened, clearly not used to be stood up to "Lastly, stop making fun of my height. You act like you're so much taller than me but you're still short as fuck."

Gwen started wheezing with laughter as Otabek stared at Yuri, stunned "Holy shit! Yuri hit you right in your Napoleon complex!"

Yuri smirked and stood up, swaying slightly "Now I don't know about the rest of you" he emphasized his next words with a suggestive shake to his hips "But I'm full of jiggle juice and I'm ready to dance!"

He felt Otabek's gaze burning into him but he refused to acknowledge it.

Gwen stood up and slung his arm around Yuri's shoulder "I take it back. You're not a kitten. You're a fucking Tiger bro, and you officially have my respect."

Yuki pulled Yuri into her room to give him some suitable club attire.

Yuri thanked his small stature because he could fit into Yuki's clothes,  though she was a bit shorter than him. 

He ended up wearing a shredded leopard print tank, black leather booty shorts and a pair of thigh high leather boots. His attire was sexed up with a pair of fishnets and a black leather choker.

Yuki kept gushing about how she would love to dress Yuri up regularly as she expertly did his cat eye makeup "You're so gorgeous!"

Yuri flushed "I'm glad you think so at least."

Yuki smirked "Otabek thinks so. I wonder if he'll be able to DJ properly with a hard-on in front of all those people?"

Yuri gasped "DJ!?"

"Yeah he DJs. That's why he brought you here with him, so he can show off I guess.

Yuri blushed, muttering something about that being nonsense.

They emerged from the room around twenty minutes later and Yuri smirked at Otabek's shocked expression.

Like what you see?

Otabek quickly recovered and stood up "Let's get going or we'll be late for my set."

As they all took the short walk to town Otabek walked so close to Yuri that their shoulders and arms kept bumping as the walked "You look stunning."

Yuri smirked "I know."

Otabek suddenly grabbed Yuri and whirled him to face the older man "I'm sorry about making fun of you."

Yuri smiled, lightly touching his forearms, delighted to feel hard muscle "You're fine. I think you learned your lesson."

Otabek smiled quickly but then it faded and his eyes darkened dangerously "Well here's my lesson to you. I don't enjoy being beneath people. If anyone will end up submissive it's you. Your body is apparently built for it after all."

Yuri stared at him in shock "I uh.. didn't mean I would top you like that.."

Otabek stepped closer "No?"

Nevermind, this man is a completely evil tease.

Yuri moved even closer until their noses touched "No. I've got quite the fetish for men strong enough to pound me into submission."

With that he turned around and walked away, swaying his hips slightly, determined to rule up the older man.

He didn't notice the way the man's eyes hungrily followed after him.

Otabek shook away thoughts of the blonde underneath him, begging and gasping for more.

He followed after his soulmate, not liking the distance between them, and draped his black hoodie over Yuri's shivering shoulders, not understanding Yuri's choice of clothing in February weather.

"What am I going to do with such a bratty kitten?"


	4. Chapter 4

***4 years earlier***

Alexei sat at his desk, a pretty and seemingly talkative blonde girl sat to his left and a boy who looked nearly identical to her sat on his right.

"You're the newbie right?" The blonde girl asked, leaning towards him eagerly.

Alexei felt the tips of his ears heat up with a blush "Um, yes. I'm off to a late start at being a mage but Master Nikolai said it would be fine because of my previous experience in magic."

The girl smiled warmly "Oh are you a Fae?"

Alexei nodded mutely. Some humans didn't take kindly to fae, though magic and sorcery users tended to be open minded.

"I'm Olivia and this is my twin brother, Octavian." She gestured to the boy sitting next to him with his nose buried in a book.

The boy mumbled a shy greeting and returned to reading while his twin took it upon herself to do enough talking for the both of them. 

"What's your name?"

"Alexei. I'm honored to make your acquaintance, Olivia" he said, feeling his lips form a soft smile.

Olivia smiled warmly and lightly touched his shoulder "I know it may be weird to be around people who aren't your kind but no one here will give you any trouble. In fact, Master Nikolai's grandson is fae."

Alexei opened his mouth to reply when the classroom door opened. Olivia whispered to him that the two walking through were the class prefects.

The girl who entered the room was tall with long wild hair, it reminded Alexei of fire and somehow he knew that the girl had a personality to match. You could practically see energy flowing out of her, in the swing of her hair, in the thrumming of her fingers on her hips. This girl was hardwired to fight, which Alexei found both impressive and terrifying.

While the girl would've stood out in any crowd, the male standing next to her wouldn't. He was quiet, though the way he carried himself showed maturity beyond his years. His dark hair and bronze skin was exotic and made Alexei think of black knights.

"That's Diana and Otabek. Like I said, they're the male and female class prefects and Nikolai's top students. Though, Otabek is still leagues above even Diana. The guy's a genius."

Alexei watched as Otabek quietly sat down at his desk and began to read, his presence didn't demand attention and Alexei immediately found him boring. 

"He doesn't look like much, though looks can be deceiving." Alexei mused aloud.

"Well maybe you don't notice because you're a guy. The man's a total hottie. The girl's in class call him 'Otabae' and 'Daddybek.'" She sighed wistfully "It's a shame he's not interested."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Alexei was wondering what kind of girl Otabek would date. Probably a quiet bookworm. He couldn't see someone so silent being with a human flame like Diana.

"No. He's just obsessed with Nikolai's grandson. The feeling seems to be mutual and we've all been taking bets on when they finally hook up."

Alexei chuckled "Why haven't they?"

Olivia stared at Otabek while she spoke "They've been best friends since they were children. Love is a beautiful thing but so is friendship and I think they're fearful of crossing that line because there won't be any going back."

Alexei nodded in understanding "Well what is this grandson of Nikolai's like?"

Olivia opened her mouth to speak before a loud crash and a boyish shout of "Out of my fucking way, dipshits!" was heard down the hall.

The door flung open and the most gorgeous person Alexei had ever seen ran into the room.

Alexei watched as the blonde rushed to Otabek's desk and half jumped onto it, knocking some books off the desk with his knee, giving the entire classroom a glorious view of his barely-covered ass in shorts "Beka! Isn't this great? We need to celebrate. Now. Let's go!"

To Alexei's surprise, Otabek chuckled and lightly hit the blonde boy over his head with the book he was holding "Usually people get to know what they're celebrating, Yura."

The blonde boy burst out laughing "Shit. Guess who is Lilia's prima for this season."

Otabek stooped to pick up the books scattered next to his desk "Hmm. Generally the prima is a woman but judging by your excitement I'd say it's you?"

The blonde nodded, excited "So get the fuck up and let's go! I want to hit up the club!"

"Yura, it's 10 in the morning."

"I want a new outfit!" The boy pouted and Alexei felt heat rush to his face.

Yuri Plisetsky was beautiful. 

Otabek maintained his neutral face and tone "Yura I have class. You can't expect me to skip class just to shop for you a club outfit. You shouldn't even be a regular at this club considering your age."

Yuri giggled "It helps when your best friend is the best DJ in town."

"Yuri Plisetsky, just what are you doing with my top student? Not convincing him to skip class, I'm sure." Nikolai Plisetsky had entered the room, his eyes crinkling at the corners with his smile.

Yuri blushed "Grandpa! Please let Beka go with me! I won't be able to forgive him if he doesn't and I just might have to find a new best friend"

Otabek shook his head at Nikolai from behind Yuri as if they were accustomed to suffering through the boy's antics together.

"I planning on having the class practice casting a spell today but Otabek is usually a bit ahead of the class. If he can cast the spell correctly, he can leave."

Yuri pouted but nodded. He turned to Otabek "Don't fuck it up dipshit. I need Mr. DJ tonight."

Alexei looked at Olivia "Mr. DJ?"

Olivia sighed wistfully "On top of being badass and a genius, Otabek is a DJ and rides motorcycles. Like. Can he get any hotter?"

Alexei chuckled dryly "So that's why he's got someone as gorgeous as Yuri?"

Olivia nodded "Can you blame Yuri for wanting that? And vice versa? They're the perfect couple. It's even rumored that they're soulmates."

Alexei watched as Otabek turned a coffee mug into a cat plushie and handed it to a delighted Yuri.

He felt a spark of jealousy, as it Otabek was touching something that was his, though if Yuri belongs to anyone, it was the man holding his hand as they left the room.

He jerked his attention back to Nikolai, who clearly had a favorite. He just let Otabek out of class so he can go shopping clubbing with his grandson? 

Alexei had never felt that jealous before and newfound emotion caused his demon mark to throb.

He wanted Yuri.

He needed Yuri.

He will have Yuri.

The only thing he had to do was get rid of the two people in his way.

***Present***  
Alexei didn't expect to see Yuri so many years later, but his eyes caught sight of the familiar blonde hair swaying as he danced to the beat.

Yuri didn't see him though, he was staring at someone while moving his body in the most enticing ways. As if begging to be devoured.

He felt a spark of jealousy but pushed it down. The boy had to mature and realize that Alexei did what was best for them.

Nikolai wouldn't let him have Yuri, no matter how much he tried to suck up to the old geezer.

Otabek just let Yuri run wild and out of hand, letting him dress how he wanted and do what he wanted. Alexei knew Yuri enough to know he needed a firm hand to show him the right way. 

Even that bastard child was in the way. He did what be had to do.

He followed Yuri's gaze to the man standing at the DJ booth.

Alexei's blood went cold.

Otabek moved fluidly with the beat he was creating while his lust-filled eyes stayed focused on Yuri.

This couldn't have happened. Alexei separated them.

There was no way they could've found each other.

He realized he needed to make sure Otabek was permanently dealt with, like Nikolai. 

***  
Yuri swayed to the beat, suggestively moving his hands along his body, trembling from excitement when he caught Otabek looking.

A man started dancing with Yuri, grinding him from behind and Yuri allowed him, his eyes staying focused on Otabek, smirking at the man's obvious jealousy over Yuri dancing with someone.

The man eventually started getting bold with his hands and Yuri kept guiding his hands back to appropriate areas. 

He thought the guy would take a hint but before Yuri could quite grasp what was happening, the man groped him through his shorts.

He jerked away from the man "What the fuck is wrong with you? I didn't consent to being touched!"

The man grinned "If you don't want to be taken home, why are you dressed like a slut?"

The man reached out for Yuri but was stopped when a bronze hand closed wrong his wrist.

Otabek twisted the guy's arm, forcing him to his knees as the man shouted in pain "I believe he said he didn't consent to being touched by you."

Yuri was shocked at the coldness in Otabek's voice and demeanor. This must be why people are afraid of him.

The man, obviously lacking in common sense smirked "The slut was dancing around like a bitch in heat. He was obviously begging for some dick. He shouldn't bitch when I try to give it to him."

Otabek squeezed the man's arm tighter and Yuri swore he heard the man's bone snap.

The man shouted in pain but Otabek didn't even react, his eyes unnervingly cold and distant, as he kneed the man in the face "He didn't consent to you, therefore you shouldn't have touched him. I don't give a damn how he was dancing."

The man responded by spitting blood on Yuri's shoe.

Otabek looked at Yuri, as if asking for permission to kick the guy's ass.

How could Yuri say no?

He brought his hand up to this mouth and shouted to be heard clearly over the music "Davai!"

Otabek merely gave him a thumbs up before disappearing, with a loud jarring noise.

Yuri gaped at the empty space the two men had previously occupied "What..."

Yuki draped herself over Yuri's shoulder "Teleportation magic. It is so damn loud, I hate when he does it. Damn, he was getting so possessive. You thought it was hot, didn't you? Naughty naughty little tiger!"

Yuri blushed "No! He just.. it was really nice of him to protect me like that. Not that I needed it, of course."

Yuki nudged him suggestively "Maybe you should be nice back?" She wagged her eyebrows to emphasize her meaning.

Yuri playfully shoved her away, feeling suddenly sober "Oh stop. Otabek's probably straight."

Yuki burst out laughing "He has been eye-fucking you all night! Not to mention I've never seen him react sexually to a woman. Or a man. Or anyone really." She mocked gasped "Yuri, you little vixen! What did you do to seduce my stoic friend?"

Yuri laughed out loud, heading towards the bar to get another drink "He's not seduced by me! Don't be so embarrassing!"

He felt a little flicker if hope in his chest, though he knew he'd need alcohol for confidence.

He sat down at the bar, and ordered a glass of vodka and coke from the bartender, a tall man with a name tag that read 'Celestino.'

Celestino returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and an apologetic smile.

Yuri felt like throwing the glass "What the fuck? I ordered a vodka! I'm over drinking age here!"

"Water will do you some good." Otabek said as he took a seat next to him, nodding at Celestino.

The bartender left them alone and Yuri felt a sudden burst of shyness, remembering his behavior before he sobered up "Was it you who told him to give me water?"

Otabek nodded "I don't enjoy drunk flirting. If you're going to say something like that to me and then dance like that, I want you to be sober enough to back it up."

Yuri flushed down to his chest "I- I'm sorry.."

Otabek chuckled "Don't be. It was sexy as hell. Now please drink your water."

Yuri complied and slowly sipped on his water. He hadn't realized how dry his mouth was "What did you do to the guy?"

Otabek smirked and reached out to play with Yuri's hair "I took care of him."

Yuri stared back at him, wide-eyed. "Did you kill him?" He whispered.

Otabek chuckled "No, kitten. I just beat the shit out of him."

Yuri blushed harder at his stupidity "You didn't have to protect me, you know. I'm not delicate."

He expected Otabek to tell him otherwise. To point out his size, his feminine appearance, anything. 

Instead Otabek kept playing with his hair, his face unreadable "How I pity the fool who is stupid enough to think you're delicate."

Yuri gaped at him "If I'm not delicate then what am I?"

Yuri realized just then how close they were. If he could slightly lean forward then..

"I told you that you have the eyes of a soldier and I meant that. You're strong and driven, despite your hardships. I know a lot of people describe you as delicate and pretty but I'd never use those words."

Yuri leaned closer until their noses were almost touching "What words would you use?"

"Strong. Fierce. Determined. Capable. Witty. Brilliant. Stunning. Mesmerizing. Need I say more?"

Yuri giggled, lost in Otabek's brown eyes "I think you've said enough, Beka."

His giggle died in his throat. Where did that nickname come from?

Otabek quirked an eyebrow "Beka? I guess that makes you, Yura."

Yuri felt a surge of warmth in his chest but this time it wasn't caused by alcohol "I like that."

Yuri closed the small gap between them and lightly kissed the older man on the lips.

He lingered there a moment, realizing in horror that Otabek wasn't kissing him back. 

He pulled back, mortified and bit his lip "I'm sorry, Beka."

Otabek looked dazed for a moment and then smiled "Don't be."

They kissed again, surprisingly gentle considering the kind of man Otabek was rumored to be.

Yuri deepened the kiss, expressing his intentions for the night and Otabek responded just how Yuri hoped he would.

This was going to be a fun night.

***  
Yuri pouted, clinging to Otabek's chest "Why can't I go home with you?"

Otabek sighed "Because it's too soon. Let's get to know each other."

Yuri giggled, stealing a quick kiss "I am trying to get to know you. Very intimately, I might add."

Otabek groaned and kissed him roughly but it stopped as quickly as it had began "We will. Just not yet. Please lets take this slow?"

Yuri sighed "Ok but I'm sexually frustrated. Just so you know."

Otabek chuckled and hugged Yuri tightly, kissing him on the top of his head "Is it fine if I start seeing you?"

Yuri smiled "Is Otabek Altin asking to be my boyfriend?"

"Something like that. I thought platonic friendship would work for me until you made that comment about preferring to bottom."

Yuri blushed and buried his face in Otabek's chest "Oh fuck. I was so drunk." 

Yuri felt the vibrations of Otabek's laughter in his chest "You're such a shameless little tiger when drinking. Was the answer yes or no?"

Yuri smirked up at him "I think it's a yes. I mean, have you seen you?"

Otabek gave him one last lingering kiss "Goodnight Yura."

He left through the window waving at Yuri one last time before he descended.

***  
Yuri woke to a knock on the door and it felt like a hammer beating into his skull "Viktor get the fuck away from me."

Viktor barged into the room anyways and ripped open the curtains, letting sunlight into the room.

Yuri threw his blankets over his head and groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry, Yurio. Did I hurt your eyes? Hangovers make you pretty sensitive to sunlight. You should've probably thought about that before you went out drinking when I specifically told you not to leave the castle."

Yuri peeked out the covers at him. Viktor was flashing that annoying heart shaped smile that made Yuri want to punch him.

"I'm a grown ass man who went out with some friends for drinks."

Viktor dropped his smile "We'll deal with that issue later. How did Otabek get in?"

Yuri rolled his eyes "The fucking window, obviously, you dipshit."

Viktor sat on the bed and crossed his legs "I have magical wards around the castle to prevent intruders. How did Otabek get past them?"

Yuri huffed "Fuck if I know. Ask him yourself."

Viktor looked thoughtful "I think I will. I'm also having a talk with him."

Yuri groaned and covered his face with his hands "You're so embarrassing, please don't do this."

Viktor laughed, "If he's you're boyfriend, this is mandatory. It's my duty to scare off the weaklings and fuckboys."

Yuri smiled smugly "He's not my boyfriend. We're more like friends who kiss. Besides, he's not either of those. He beat the shit out of a guy at the club for groping me. I was going to kick his ass myself but then Otabek was there." Yuri laughed "He even asked me for permission. It was really heroic."

Viktor nodded thoughtfully, though he looked impressed "Well that proves he's not a weakling. Doesn't prove he's not a fuckboy though."

Yuri blushed "I, uh, I was really drunk last night and I wanted to sleep with him and he turned me down."

Viktor frowned "Because you were drunk?"

Yuri shook his head "He helped me sober up and made sure I drank water but then he still turned me down. He said he wanted to get to know me better."

Viktor's eyes widened "Wow."

Yuri blushed "I really like him and I know you don't like him but can you please let me make my own decision on this?"

Viktor started laughing "I don't dislike Otabek in the least bit. I just worry for you."

Yuri felt a tightening in his chest "I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Viktor nodded "I guess so." 

Viktor stood up from the bed "Ok well I guess it's time to write up a summons for Mr. Altin. He may be able to put up stronger wards for me." He strode across the room to the door "And Yuri?"

Yuri was pulling the covers back over his head to go back to sleep "Yes?"

Viktor's eyes welled up with tears "I'm sorry for bringing Alexei up. That was uncalled for. I've had dealings with Otabek and he's a good man. He can't help his disposition. I was just so worried and it turned to anger and I'm sorry."

Yuri hated seeing Viktor cry. He was annoying as fuck but he was still a nice guy. 

He strode across the room and wrapped his arms around him "It's fine. Don't cry, old man. I'm not upset any more. Alexei isn't going to fuel my nightmares from now on. The next time I see him, he'll be dead before he could blink and I'll lay my demons to rest."

Viktor smiled weakly and left the room.

Yuri crawled back into bed, both nervous and curious about what Viktor was going to say to Otabek.

He was just dozing off when a thought struck him.

How did Viktor know I went out drinking!? 

Mila didn't really tell him did she?

Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Viktor Nikiforov rested his head on his beloved husband's shoulder "I don't know what to do about this. I thought keeping them apart would work but obviously I can't."

Yuuri sighed, touching Viktor's silver hair affectionately "Viichan, I know you want to protect Yuri but he isn't a child any more."

Viktor braced himself "Yuuri, I've been lying to you about something but I feel like you both have the right to know... I'm not trying to protect Yuri. I'm trying to keep him under control to protect those around him."

*****Two years earlier*****

"Bekaaaa! How long until we get there."

Otabek didn't react to the blonde boy's complaining other than answering "Two more weeks."

He finished pitching Yuri's tent and turned around to stoke the fire before moving to grab his own tent.

Yuri groaned, sitting dramatically on a log next to the fire "But we've been traveling for two weeks already!"

Otabek ignored him and started on pitching his own tent.

"Oi Beka!"

Otabek sighed. Yuri was spoiled, self centered and had a terrible attitude. He got bored way too easily and didn't think things through before agreeing to them.

He agreed to an almost two month long trip to Aglaeca to trade with some sorcerers because he "wanted to go with Beka." For the past few days he'd done nothing but complain.

Otabek glanced over and couldn't help but notice how beautiful Yuri was by firelight. And in the sunlight. And moonlight. Or basically in any lighting.

Otabek had to admit, he had it pretty bad for his best friend. So he would always agree to what the hot headed blonde wanted. Because they're friends.

Otabek was happy being Yuri's most trusted friend, he would even happily listen to his nearly constant bitching just for a glimpse of that rare smile Yuri uses for his only friend, which happens to be Otabek himself.

Still, Otabek always found Yuri alluring. His eyes and mind always lingered on the way Yuri bit his lip when he was nervous or on the way he flipped his long hair when he was annoyed.

He'd stay awake at night, thinking less than innocent thoughts and ending up dirty and covered in sweat and guilt.

Yuri kicked his leg, snapping him out of his thoughts "Beka! You're not listening to me!"

"Oh I'm sorry. What?"

Yuri sighed an sat back down "Were you lost in thought?"

Otabek pretended to be focused on his task to hide his embarrassment "Yeah something like that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you."

Yuri was quiet for a long time, so long that until he spoke Otabek thought he'd fallen asleep "Was it about Diana?"

Otabek turned to Yuri, shocked by the random question "Why would I be thinking about Diana?"

Yuri shrugged "Well the last week we were home she challenged me to a fight to 'put me in my place.' Remember?"

Otabek nodded, remembering the fight.

***Three weeks earlier***

Otabek was heading home from running errands for Nikolai when he noticed a crowd gathered around the entrance to the school.

When he got closer he realized the cause of the commotion.

Yuri and Diana were standing in the center of the crowd, seemingly facing off.

"You know why I don't like you? Because you strut around, dressed like the slut you are, and act like you are entitled to everything you want. You're so possessive of everything, even Otabek, and it's honestly ridiculous."

Yuri cackled "Oh, scared my gayness will rub off on him? You're so fucking pathetic, honestly. You're just jealous because Otabek doesn't want your crazy ass. It has nothing to do with me, if I'm being completely honest, but if you need to blame something other than your own inadequacy by all means do it."

Otabek disagreed, it actually had a lot to do with Yuri.

Diana was seething "I'm not jealous over Otabek! I was using an example! No one likes you around here and I'm the only one who isn't scared of stepping on your feelings!"

Yuri smirked "No one likes me? Tragic."

Diana scoffed "Go choke on a dick, Plisetsky."

Yuri's lips twitched "Oh gladly. I'll ask Otabek if I can choke on his. He's definitely got plenty to choke on."

Before Otabek could even register his own embarrassment at Yuri's words, Diana had lunged at the blonde who sidestepped her.

She quickly pivoted on her feet, flames gathered around her hands and lashed out at him with incredible speed.

Yuri was faster though and before anyone could blink, Yuri kicked her legs out from under her and she hit the ground and was lying there, fuming, a scythe made out of ice dangerously close to her throat.

Yuri cackled as his scythe melted "You were saying?"

Otabek quickly shoved through the crowd and grabbed Yuri's arm and started pulling him away from Diana "Come on, Yura, she's not worth all of this."

Diana said something low to Yuri that Otabek didn't quite catch but it completely changed his demeanor from smug to angry

Yuri jerked away from his touch muttering a "I can walk by myself." Before running into the house to lock himself in his room.

He didn't speak to Otabek for the rest of the day but then sat next to him at breakfast the next morning like nothing happened. They never talked about what Diana said so Otabek figured it was nothing important.

******

"Is this about what she said to you after the fight?"

Yuri nodded mutely.

Otabek had a feeling he now knew what Diana has said but didn't understand why it would piss Yuri off.

"What did she say?"

Yuri practically growled at him "Don't act like you don't know!"

Otabek sighed "I won't know unless you tell me Yura."

Yuri's chin quivered "Did you do stuff with her?"

Oh. That. 

"Yes and I chose not to see her again afterwards, which could've caused some of her animosity towards you. For that I am sorry."

Yuri glared at him and Otabek had a feeling like he was walking to his death "What did you do with her?"

Oh nothing, just fooled around with her while thinking of you to keep me hard. Turns out women don't do it for me. Or men. Just you.

Otabek didn't say all this though "Just..stuff."

Yuri stood up, clearly angry "You fucked her, didn't you!?"

Otabek stood up too, feeling defensive "I don't see why it matters whether I did or not! It's none of your business! I'm a grown man, Yuri!"

Yuri flinched like he'd been hit, unused to Otabek raising his voice.

Otabek's anger softened when he saw those beautiful green eyes fill with tears.

Before he could apologize, Yuri spun on his heel and ran away.

Otabek quickly followed after, struggling to see Yuri's blonde hair in the dark.

He lost sight of Yuri and felt panic rise in his chest. He kept running and calling out to him.

He heard a familiar shout of "Get your hands off of me!" And sprinted in that direction as fast as his body would allow.

He came to a riverbank and for a moment thought he had mistaken the direction of his voice then he saw the crowd of men further down river.

He felt something solid connect to the back of his head, then everything went black.

*****Present day*****

Otabek woke up draped across Leo's lap with Guang Hong Ji laying across both of them with his head resting on Otabek's back.

How did they end up like this?

He chuckled and sat up, causing some disgruntled grumbling from Ji who snuggled closer to his boyfriend. It was adorable.

Otabek moved to the kitchen, grabbing some Tylenol on the way, and started scrambling eggs.

Leo entered the kitchen a few minutes later grinning from ear to ear "So Beks, you seemed awfully happy after we dropped Yuri off last night."

Otabek shrugged, trying to be casual "I asked him if he'd see me exclusively. Nothing serious."

Leo sat on one of the barstools lining the kitchen island and leaned his head on his hand "Beks. Ji is asleep. We can TALK."

Otabek quickly took the pan of eggs off the burner and turned off the stove. He leaned across the island and whispered "I asked my soulmate if i could see him and he said yes and I've been fantasizing about marrying him. And fucking him. Mostly both."

Leo laughed and whispered back, winking as he did so "You could've last night."

Otabek sighed "Yes, I could've. But I respect him and I want to get to know him. I want to know his favorite ice cream or if he has any pets. I want to know the dearest dreams of his heart. I want to know him thoroughly so I can love everything he is, appreciate who he was and look forward to who he will be."

"That's so romantic. Leo why don't you ever say stuff like that?"

Leo and Otabek blushed at Ji's sudden appearance "Babe, you know I love you. I just don't have a way with words like lover-boy over here."

Otabek mock scowled at his friend while setting three plates heaping with food down on the table.

Ji took a sip of his orange juice "Honestly, I think it's sweet. I could sense your soul bond instantly. Not to mention, Yuri doesn't smile like that. Ever. Most soulmates move way too fast into things because their entire being craves the other person. I'm glad you're taking it slow."

Leo nodded "Just not too slow. Ok? Don't be like Yuki and Gwen. They're way too oblivious. How do you be best friends with someone for two hundred years and not know they're your soulmate!?"

Otabek shook his head "It's forbidden for others to point out a soul bond. It's something people need to figure out for themselves. Though, I hear it's hard for dragons to sense their own soulmate."

Ji was gaping at them "Those two are soulmates!?"

The other men nodded.

"I swear they both went home with someone last night!"

Otabek shrugged "Just because you're soulmates doesn't mean you can't be with other people. It just isn't as good as it would be with your soulmate."

Ji blushed "Oh. I didn't realize. I mean, Leo's the only person I've ever.." his eyes widened "Have you ever done it with someone?"

Otabek shrugged "Yeah. I think I was drunk. A blond guy. We fucked in the woods and I remember it being mind blowing. I can't imagine what Yuri is like to me if someone who isn't my soulmate felt that good."

Ji's eyes widened further and Otabek found his innocence rather cute "You had drunk sex!?"

Otabek shrugged "I don't remember drinking but when I think back on it, it all blurry and distorted. I would've had to have been intoxicated."

Ji nodded in understanding and Leo's brows furrowed "I think I remember you mentioning having some really great sex but I always felt like you knew the guy. My mistake."

Otabek shook his head in amusement and turned back to his eggs, glad the talk about his sex life was over.

*****Two years earlier*****

"They're going to sell him you know. A pretty blonde like that would fetch a high price."

Otabek tried to move and realized he was bound. He looked up at the owner of the voice to see a man with gray skin and black hair, his entire body was more ash and shadow than human and his eyes were a burning gold.

A demon.

"Who are you? Where's Yuri!?"

The demon smiled, showing his sharp teeth "You can call me Aurum Ignis. As for your love, he's over there."

Otabek couldn't see where he was pointing and he tried to fight against his bindings to no avail.

The demon cocked his head to the side "My boy, they're coming to kill you. You wouldn't sell well and they fear your power. Little do they know you can't use attack magic. Form a contract with me Otabek Altin, and you'll be powerful beyond your wildest dreams. I won't ask for much."

Otabek glared at him "Just my soul! I'm just as capable with a sword as any man!"

The demon sighed "Not with your hands bound like that. One is heading this way. Yell out for me when you need me."

He disappeared in an instant, not that it was necessary. Demons only show themselves when they want to, otherwise they're invisible to the human eye.

Otabek heard footsteps approaching and was rolled over to face a dirty man. The man smiled, showing his rotting teeth "Y'See you're b'ter off dead to us so I've been ordered to kill yer. No worries lad, we'll take good care of yer boyfriend. We've'sa been hoping he's a virgin but we're gon' test 'em out."

Otabek felt sudden pain in his gut and cried out as the man slashed sideways, opening the wound further. He heard screaming and it took his a moment to realize it wasn't his own.

"Otabek! Beka! Beka!" He heard a scuffle and the sound of something connecting with flesh and he heard Yuri's sobs.

He wanted to smooth his pretty blonde hair and tell him not to cry. He closed his eyes, imagining Yuri's face because those green eyes were the last things he ever wanted to see.

I'm dying. I can't save the person I always swore I'd protect. I'm dying and he's going to think for the rest of his life that I died angry with him. I love you Yuri. Please, if someone is out there, save him.

He'd gladly give his soul to protect the boy he loved.

He opened his mouth, choking on his own blood as he spoke "Ig..nis.."

Aurum showed up and made a disapproving noise "You made my job so much harder, but not impossible. I will give you my power to use as you wish. You, in return, will protect that boy."

Otabek looked at him in confusion but knew he had no time to think about what the demon meant. Using all he had left in him he gurgled a yes.

The demon touched his forehead, almost affectionately "So it has been done so it shall be. We are intertwined, you an I. Don't waste the power I have given you, heartless boy."

Otabek felt searing pain wrap around his arm and abdomen and felt his wound knit back together. He screamed in agony which caught the bandit's attention.

"That boy isn't dead yet?"

"I'ripped 'is guts open!"

Otabek moved his body and felt his bindings snap. He turned to the group of men.

Yuri's face flooded with relief and he jerked away from the men but was caught by his hair.

Otabek felt a growl rip from his throat "Let him go and I'll make your death quick and painless."

The bandits laughed and the one who had Yuri's hair jerked his hand, causing Yuri to cry out in pain "I think you're supposed to say you won't kill me if I let him go but it doesn't matter. You're clearly outnumbered."

Two things happened at once. About twenty or so men ran at Otabek at once and Yuri used the distraction to form a blade of ice to slice through his hair to free himself.

Otabek, seeing Yuri was free, screamed at him to run and lost himself to the demon. He lost count of how many men he had killed so far. He just focused on killing the men that threatened his Yuri.

His newfound attack magic was quick and deadly, though Otabek could hear the demons voice in the back of his mind whispering this was barely a portion of the power he would give him.

"Beka! Behind you!" Yuri's voice snapped him out of the trance he was in and he turned just in time to see Yuri launch himself through the air, beheading the man with an icy scythe on the way down.

Yuri turned to face him and Otabek had never see him look so deadly and beautiful. He was covered in blood and the crimson stains made his emerald eyes, already blazing with the heat of battle, shine brighter.

There was something off about him, how he carried himself. It seemed as if someone else was wearing Yuri's face. 

His eyes were glowing so bright, it was almost inhuman.

A man ran at Yuri and Otabek watched in shock as Yuri killed him quick and ruthlessly. They gave each other one final nod and quickly killed the remaining men until only one remained.

"Are there any more of you?" Yuri's voice was different, oddly soft, though it dripped with a venomous unspoken threat.

"No! No, I swear! Please just let me go! I have a fam-"

The man was cut of when Yuri swung his scythe, slicing the man in half, as Otabek watched in horror.

After the bandits were all dealt with, the men drug them into a pile along with their belongings and set fire to them, using their magic to make the fire so intense nothing remained but ashes when it died down.

They walked in silence back to their campsite and grabbed their toiletries before returning to the river to wash away the blood.

What the hell happened to Yuri? Otabek couldn't wrap his head around it but something had definitely been off about Yuri, though he seemed to be back to normal now.

Otabek was thankful for the lack of speaking between them because he didn't know what to even say. He had one job, to keep Yuri safe, and he apparently sucked at it.

Otabek was so caught up in the silence between them he jumped a little when he heard Yuri speak.

"You're in love with me. Aren't you?"

Otabek opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing how to answer the question thatseemingly came out of nowhere.

Yuri whirled to face him, eyes glowing fiercely, even in the dark "Are you, or are you not?"

Otabek looked away from him "You're talking nonsense, Yura. Let's go back to camp and sleep. We just.. we killed a lot of people Yuri. We're both in shock and you don't understand what you're saying."

Yuri walked up to him, so close they were almost touching "You haven't answered my question. Yes or no?"

Otabek tried not to look at Yuri who was very naked and very close to him "Why does it matter?"

Yuri touched his arm where the demons mark began and Otabek fought back a shiver at the contract "The demon could take you over you know. Kill you. You know that and yet you entered the contract. To save me."

Otabek caught Yuri's hand "Yura, we shouldn't be talking about this right now."

Yuri rolled his eyes "I'm not made of glass! You're avoiding my question."

Otabek stepped away from him, though it felt like ripping off his own skin "Yes. I do."

Yuri nodded, his face expressionless "Did you have sex with Diana?"

Otabek shook his head "No. She and I fooled around but nothing below the waist." 

Yuri was silent for so long it broke Otabek's normal patience "Is that what you wanted to hear Yuri? That I'm so in love with you that I can't get it up for anyone else? Does that stroke your ego?"

Yuri's attending snapped back to him "This.. isn't about my ego."

The blonde grabbed the brunette and pulled him towards the shore.

Yuri sat on a boulder when they closer the riverbank and spun to face Otabek who was trying not to notice Yuri's lack of modesty and clothing "I'm not one to delusion myself into thinking my beauty doesn't have an expiration date. You should take a bite before I expire."

Otabek gaped at him "Take a bite?"

Yuri spread his legs, inviting "Please Beka? Those men wanted to sell me to someone. I don't want anyone but you to be my first."

Otabek shook his head, using all of his willpower to push Yuri's legs closed "Yura, you're too young and we just did unspeakable things that we could never tell anyone. I don't think we're emotionally stable enough for this."

Yuri slid down from the rock so his body was flush with Otabek's. He wrapped his arms around the older man's chest and scratched down his back as he purred in his ear "If you don't want me, why are you so hard?

Otabek groaned "Why do you even want this?"

Yuri's confidence seemed to vanish and he blushed crimson "I've wanted it for a long time and we just did something terrible together. What's one more sin? One more secret?"

Otabek tried his best to hold himself together "Yuri, you don't understand what you're asking."

Yuri hissed at him but didn't move away "I'm not a fucking child! You're only two and half years older than me! I know what I'm asking, I want to be yours. I want to give you my body, no holds barred."

Otabek was practically shaking to hold himself together "You don't know what you're asking. There's a big difference between a sixteen year old and an eighteen year old. I don't want to hurt you."

Yuri blushed deeper and buried his face in Otabek's chest "I really want this." 

Otabek couldn't handle when his kitten got upset.

He sighed in defeat "We don't have lube or condoms. When we reach the next town I'll buy some and then we can discuss it."

Yuri pulled back, red as a tomato "No need. I'm wet."

Otabek shook his head "Yura, water doesn't-"

"I know. I get wet on my own. I guess because I'm half fairy."

Otabek nearly lost the last bit of composure he had "We don't have condoms."

Yuri arched his brow "Stop fighting it and make love to me. We're both guys. We don't need them."

Otabek caved in and accepted defeat at the hands of the seductive blonde as he pulled Yuri into a fierce kiss. They didn't break the kisd as they waded clumsily towards the shore.

The lovers didn't make it to the tent before they collapsed together on the river bank in a pile of tangled limbs.

They had many secrets to keep from that night, even from each other.

*****Present*****

Yuuri gasped at what Viktor had told him "You mean he's.."

Viktor nodded "Out of the four, one is always chosen as the guardian angel, so to speak."

"Yuri is very strong and very powerful and with all that's happened with his grandfather, I fear that anything can send him over the edge."

Yuuri nodded mutely "Thank you for telling me Viktor. I believe Otabek will be good for him though, he seems to be quite the tiger tamer."

Viktor laughed without humor "I hope you're right, may the gods help us all if the Ice Tiger ever decides to show his claws."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't put much detail into the *cough*scene*cough* I just didn't want to write explicitly about underage sex (though it wasn't underage in their respective countries) The aged up scenes will be more detailed, I promise! Though I'm super intimidated because I've never written a sex scene haha


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be busy this next week and I'll write when i can. Thanks in advance for your patience and tthank you all who give feedback! It's super appreciated!

"Yo Beks, want to come to the Fairy King's palace with us? You may get to see your princess." Leo smirked behind his tiger themed coffee mug.

Otabek eyed him, blank faced, from his position at the sink as Ji stifled a giggle "Yura would kill you if he heard you call him that."

Leo waved off his comment with a flip of his hand "I feel like his bark is worse than his bite. Anyways. Wanna come?"

Otabek shrugged "I guess I need to talk to Nikiforov about Yura. The man seems convinced I'm some sort of fiend."

Leo and Ji exchanged a glance and spoke in unison, which slightly weirded Otabek out "About that.."

Otabek sighed "He knows I snuck Yuri out. Doesn't he?"

Leo looked sheepish and Ji looked unusually interested in his coffee mug "Why is this mug shaped like a cat? You don't seem like a kitten mug kind of guy."

Otabek pinched the bridge of his nose "It was with my moving boxes but I don't remember them. Stop changing the subject."

Ji sighed "I kind of told Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov that Yuratchka was going with us."

Otabek shot Leo a withering look and Leo responded by holding his hands up innocently.

"Fine. I guess I have to go before the fucking fae knights come after me."

Leo laughed nervously "He wouldn't send his knights.."

Ji smirked "Assuming you go to the palace, that is."

Otabek expected to be ambushed by knights as soon as he entered the palace. Instead he was instantly ambushed by a very metro fairy while Leo and Ji, having no mercy on Otabek's sanity, snuck past.

"Otabek is it? You poor thing! To think! Viktor trying to keep true love apart! How dare he! I know if someone ever tried to separate me from my Anya I would-"

Otabek started tuning the brunet man out but was snapped out of it when he heard a familiar voice "Georgi! How great to see you! Your hair looks awesome today!"

Yuri ran up to the brunet man, smiling as brightly as the sun.

The man, Georgi, seemed shocked by Yuri's sweet demeanor and Otabek didn't blame him. He just stared at the blonde, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. 

That's when he saw Mila out of the corner of his eye, walking with a pretty brunette woman.

Mila and Yuri exchanged a quick glance and Yuri yelled, cutting Georgi off from his speech about love changing people for the better "Baba! Now!"

In a flash, Otabek was tackled to the ground and Mila produced a familiar vial, the love potion he had sold her, and sprayed the woman in the face with it.

Yuri shoved Georgi into the woman the two immediately embraced each other "Georgi! I don't know what happened!"

Georgi just clung to the woman, going off on another rant about how love can't be stopped.

Yuri finally turned his attention to his very confused boyfriend who was still on the floor and held out his hand to help the older man up "Sorry about that. I just didn't want Anya to see you and fall in love with you."

Otabek stared at him, feeling the warmth of emotions creep back into his chest from being around his soulmate "I have so many questions."

Mila chose that moment to butt in "Well Yuri and I pulled a prank and we gave Anya a hate potion and it was permanent. Not that we knew. You never told me. Anyways she broke up with Georgi and it was our fault so we had to fix it or some shit."

Otabek stared at her "You.. bought that hate potion and the love potion.. for a prank?"

"Don't look at me! It was Yuri's idea"

Yuri scratched his head sheepishly "My bad."

Otabek chuckled "On an important note, Viktor wanted to talk to me?"

Yuri grimaced "Tonight over dinner. Until then, you're coming to my room."

Before Otabek could respond Yuri grabbed his hand and was pulling him down a maze of hallways.

As soon as they entered Yuri's room, Yuri practically pounced on him, kissing him fiercely.

Otabek took control of the kiss, deepening it. He stroked Yuri's jaw, prompting his kitten to open his mouth.

They backed into the bed and Otabek pinned Yuri to his leopard print blanket, nipping his neck lightly "Did you miss me kitten?"

Yuri blushed "Yes.. I really wanted you last night."

Otabek chuckled darkly and sucked a spot on Yuri's neck "Kitten, I told you we're waiting. You're such a slutty little thing."

Yuri made a whimpering noise "You act like I'm a virgin!"

Otabek snickered "You're not?"

Yuri scoffed and playfully shoved Otabek off of him, all the sexual tension from before seemingly gone "I'll have you know that I've done things. Sexual things."

Otabek watched pink dust across his lover's cheeks and found it adorable "That sounds exactly like what a virgin would say."

Yuri looked indignant "Excuse you sir, that ship sailed years ago."

Otabek snorted, trying to stifle his laughter at Yuri's embarrassment "Did it involve any BDSM?"

Yuri flung his hair, feigning offense "That's it!"

Otabek didn't register what was going on until Yuri placed his hands on Otabek's waist "Oh my God! Yuri! No!"

He squirmed under his boyfriend's ticklish hands, begging a higher power for mercy "I give! I give!"

Yuri smirked and let him go, only to be pinned down "Beka! No. You said you give up!"

Otabek shrugged "I lied."

Yuri giggled "Obviously."

After making Yuri promise not to tickle him again, he rolled off of him to lay next to him on the bed.

They lapsed into comfortable silence for a few moments, catching their breaths.

"Why do I feel like I've known you forever?" Yuri muttered the question as he stared at the ceiling.

"I've had lovers but never anyone that I could do fun things with. My ex always said I should act more proper and he essentially called me a slut because I wanted to pursue my dancing instead of being his in-home breeding tool. I just want to be me. That's all I've ever wanted. I don't want my worth measured by my ability to have children."

Otabek just listened quietly but reached over to give Yuri's hand a squeeze to indicate he was listening.

"You're different though. You don't mind how I dress and how I dance. You laugh at my jokes. I just know I could tell you anything and you'd be endlessly supportive. It's like we've been best friends our whole lives even though I've only known you a few days. I can see why my grandfather liked you so much."

Otabek smiled kindly at him "I feel the same way. You're to only person who can keep me happy and smiling without any effort. You're just being yourself but it just does something to me."

"For what it's worth Yura, I really cared about Nikolai as if he was my own grandfather. I can't believe I never knew I'd be this smitten with his grandson."

Yuri looked pained "I wish it was you instead of him."

Otabek looked at Yuri to see silent tears run down his cheeks.

Without thinking he grabbed Yuri's face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I don't understand."

Yuri shrugged "I just know you wouldn't hurt me. I know it may be naive of me but I know deep within my soul you're someone I can trust."

Yuri touched his chest, just below his own heart as if it was a reflex "If you had a heart it'd be made of solid gold."

There was obviously something Yuri wasn't telling him but Otabek wasn't about to push him, fearing the blonde would run away from confrontation like that.

Otabek laughed without humor, twisting a lock of Yuri's golden hair between his fingers "Something like that."

****  
Dinner went surprisingly well. Viktor engaged Otabek with the usual talk about Otabek's intentions with Yuri.

Though Otabek knew the real talk would be behind closed doors and away from Yuri.

*****  
Otabek found himself sitting in a leather chair in a surprisingly human and modern office compared the rest of the castle- the exception being Yuri's room. 

"I want to start off by apologizing. It was wrong of me to try to keep soulmates apart."

Otabek decided not to ask Viktor how he knew, assuming Leo or Ji had probably told him. 

"I just try to ensure Yuri avoids certain.. triggers. Things like boyfriends, pregnancy, or any extreme emotion could set him off."

"I don't understand. Triggers?"

Viktor sighed and sat down "I'm going to be as transparent with you. My only condition is that you aren't to tell Yuri."

***Two years earlier***

When Otabek awoke the next morning he expected to feel Yuri's naked body against his. He expected a mouthful of hair and a dead arm- a common occurrence he'd become used to from years of spending the night with Yuri. 

What he didn't expect for all of their supplies for their journey to be packed. Otabek usually did that while Yuri whined about being tired or bored. 

He certainly didn't expect to see Yuri sitting on the log he'd sat on the night before, talking to himself.

"Let him go. His friend will get suspicious." Yuri's voice had a sweet and childlike quality to it that Otabek hadn't ever heard from his friend.

His voice changed suddenly, the same voice Otabek heard Yuri use the night before before killing that man despite his pleas for mercy "No. I took control and I will keep it. He shouldn't have been so weak."

Yuri's voice started to take on a feminine tone "Calm yourself, my brother, and let Wrath have her way. It will do you no good to argue with her. Besides, I encouraged the boy to act on his desires last night and-"

"Yuri?" Otabek winced at the tremble in his voice. What was going on? Was shock settling in?

Yuri barely acknowledged him "We should get going."

Otabek nodded, not wanting to upset Yuri further. He had no idea how to handle someone in shock. Do they normally talk to themselves like this?

He decided he could talk to Leo about it when they got to the next town and he had access to a phone.

After a few hours of walking Otabek finally spoke up "Yuri, I think we should talk.. about last night."

Yuri laughed bitterly "You mean when you fucked me? Way to think with your dick, Altin. Tell me. Did you enjoy fucking a min-"

He was cut off when Otabek hugged him from behind "I'm sorry Yura. I swear, I won't ever touch you like that again. I should've been more considerate of our situation. I'm.. I'm worried about you. I overheard you talking-"

Yuri snatched away from him "What did you hear?"

Otabek felt panicked, something about Yuri seemed really off "After last night you've seemed different. I don't even understand what I was hearing."

Yuri smirked "Liar. You did understand, you're just too much of a coward to confront me."

He stepped forward and placed a light kiss on Otabek's lips before suddenly kicking him in the chest, sending him flying several yards and into a nearby tree. 

Otabek felt his spine snap on impact and fell on the forest floor, unable to move.

He heard an inhuman wail and then Yuri's voice screaming "Beka!"

And then it changed once again "Wrath, how could you?"

Yuri cackled "He'll live. Aurum Ignes will make sure of that. I was just having a little fun. Love is so pathetic."

Otabek felt Aurum's presence and then he cried out in pain as his spine knitted back together. 

"I told you to protect him. Not take his virginity and let Wrath almost kill you for fun."

Otabek sighed "You talk a lot. You'd think I could shut you up in my own mind."

He suddenly felt his head being cradled in Yuri's lap and Yuri's slender arms embracing him.

He could've sworn he heard his demon let out a contented sigh.

"Beka I'm so sorry! I couldn't control myself. Please wake up!"

Otabek lifted his hand to stroke Yuri's tear streaked cheeks , opening his eyes to look into Yuri's emerald orbs "We're going to talk and you will tell me everything.


	7. Chapter 7

***Two years earlier***

Yuri stared down at his lap, clenching his hands "I've been hearing these voices for years now, two females and one male. It started out with just whispers but they've gotten louder in the past few years. It just keeps getting worse and I've been scared to say anything. How do I tell my grandpa that I'm crazy? How could I have told you? I already had the disadvantage of being a child in your eyes. I didn't want you to know I've been losing my mind. So much good that did considering I almost killed you today."

Yuri choked back a sob "I'm such a fuck up!"

Otabek quickly grabbed his face, tucking his hair behind his ears "Yura you're not a fuck up. It's fine. I'm fine."

Yuri's eyes shined brightly with tears "If you didn't have the demon, you'd be dead right now. By my hands."

"Yuratchka, look at me." Loving Yuri was as necessary and automatic to him as breathing.  How did he not see that? 

Yuri shook his head, distraught, and Otabek pulled his face towards him to rest his forehead against the younger boy's "I love you. I've always loved you since the moment I met you. There's nothing you could possibly do to change that. Nothing. What happened earlier wasn't your fault and it wasn't you who did it. We'll figure this out together but you need to trust me."

Yuri jerked away from him as if he'd been burned "Love!? How could you say you love me after what I did!?"

Otabek kept his voice low and calm "Because it's the truth."

Yuri just stared at him in disbelief "You really do?"

The older teen didn't have time to respond before Yuri fell against his chest, sobbing "Beka! I'm so sorry!"

He stroked the blonde's hair, still unused to the short length "There's nothing for you to apologize for. We'll figure out a way to help you. You seem to have multiple souls inhabiting your body, that's something Leo may know something about and we'll see him in two weeks. Can you wait that long?"

Yuri pulled away nodded, finally calming down.

He bit his lip "Are we supposed to talk about last night?"

Otabek nodded "I think maybe the shock of you taking so many lives set off-"

Yuri cut him off, blushing "No.. Not that part."

His eyes widened in understanding "We don't have to unless you want to."

Yuri nodded slowly, biting his lip again.

Damn it. Didn't this boy know what he did to him?

"I just wanted to know what we are now. That was my first time and I don't know how to act around you or what to make of it."

Otabek grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze "You're my best friend and the one who holds my heart. You're the only person I've ever loved. I don't care what we are because you're mine and I'm yours regardless."

Yuri blushed and Otabek noted how the pink in his cheeks brought out his emerald eyes "You keep saying that."

"Because I mean it. I've been wanting to say it for over five years."

Yuri embraced him then, leaning in to his ear before kissing it lightly "Beka, I love you. Thank you for everything you do for me."

Otabek pulled Yuri into a kiss, trying to communicate the feelings he couldn't put into words.

***Present***

"Yuri has three gods inhabiting his body. I don't know why, despite my looking into it for the past few years. These gods have very conflicting personalities, thus causing Yuri's sudden and sometimes violent mood swings."

Otabek nodded slowly,  letting the information sink in "How can I help him?"

Viktor blinked at him "That's it? You're not backing out?"

Otabek stared back at him, blank faced "Why would I? He's my soulmate."

Viktor eyed him curiously "Do you remember him?"

"Of course. Have you ever had your heart stolen? Not to mention I was in love with him before that even happened, though I didn't know his name."

Viktor kept staring at him owlishly "Anything after that? Maybe in your teen years?"

Otabek shook his head.

"Interesting. You can help him by making him happy and avoiding extreme negative emotions. I feel there's not anything that can truly cure his condition unless the gods decide to leave his body."

"Which gods are they?"

"Agape- the god of unconditional and selfless love, Eros- the goddess of passionate and sexual love, and Wrath- goddess of war and vengeance."

"Agape is the only god who is supposed to be inhabiting a human form, as he is the guardian of the solstice fae, but I don't understand why Eros and Wrath took an interest in Yuri."

Otabek suddenly felt pain shoot through his temples, causing him to double over.

Wrath. Where had he heard that name before.

He saw a blurry vision of Yuri sitting in the woods talking to himself "Let Wrath have her way.."

His vision continued to blur and become more distorted as he saw flashes of Yuri, distraught "You would be dead.."

He vaguely heard Viktor shouting his name as he slumped to the floor and blacked out.

 

"Hello, heartless boy. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Otabek opened his eyes to see the night sky, though it was different. There were so many stars it was nearly blinding, making the night as bright as day. Three huge red moons hung low in the sky, looking as if they were touching the tree tops in the distance. 

Aurum stood nearby, patiently waiting as Otabek stood to his feet "Where am I?" 

"The Otherworld. Those-" He pointed at the three crimson moons "Represent the divide between the three planes."

"You live in the Land of the Fae but surely you've noticed how different it is from the human world? They're the two other planes, this being the third."

Otabek nodded in understanding "Why am I here?"

Aurum gestured to something to Otabek's left. His eyes followed the gesture to land on an angel.. no. Yuri.

He was naked, save for a thick golden choker and the golden bands circling his upper arms, wrists, and ankles. His hands were clasped almost in prayer, his eyes upturned to the three moons. 

Otabek stared at the massive white wings protruding from his back. They were a similar shape to a butterflies but seemed to have almost a silky quality as they floated and moved as if they were unaffected by gravity.

"Yuri!" He screamed but Yuri didn't seem to hear him as he sat unmoving.

"He isn't your lover. That is the god, Agape. At least, it's his physical form. His soul was taken him many millennia ago by the rest of the gods. They felt being constantly reincarnated into human forms was a fitting punishment for his crime. 'If you will sin as a human does, you shall live as one.'"

Otabek couldn't avert his eyes from the god who looked identical to his Yuri "What was his crime?"

"Loving another man." He turned to Aurum, surprised to see a strange softness in his golden eyes as he stared at Agape "Isn't love the greatest sin of all? To give yourself so selflessly and completely? Love will make you destroy the world just to raise your lover from the wreckage."

Otabek just stared at him "Loving someone selflessly isn't a sin. Isn't Agape the god of selfless love? How could he be punished for it?"

Aurum's gaze didn't move from the angelic form "They wanted him to remain pure, they considered it an insult to them when Agape's lover took him, fearing his lack of purity will affect the balance of the gods, they took his godhood."

"What about his lover?"

"He was already damned so he was left knowing that Agape's punishment was his fault."

They were quiet for a few moments when Otabek spoke up, noting it sounded like something Yuri would say "The gods sound like homophobic assholes."

Aurum chuckled "That they are."

***Two years earlier***

"Holy shit! An actual hot fucking shower!" Yuri exclaimed as he roamed around their hotel bathroom. 

Otabek chuckled "You can get first dibs if you want."

Yuri awkwardly stared at him and Otabek, not understanding the situation, awkwardly stared back.

Yuri finally broke away from their impromptu staring contest and bit his lip "We can do it together." Yuri's face was turning crimson and the color was beginning to seep down his neck.

Otabek just nodded mutely as he followed his lover into the bathroom.

It felt really awkward to him at first. Sex was one thing, showering together somehow felt more intimate.

Otabek soon found Yuri liked his shower scorching hot, so hot Otabek felt like he was being boiled alive.

"I'm getting boiled alive, you brat."

"Don't be such a baby, baka!"

Otabek mock glared at him and Yuri stuck his tongue out in response.

He grabbed Yuri's shampoo off the shelf and made a gesture towards Yuri's hair "May I?"

Yuri nodded and Otabek began working the shampoo into Yuri's hair, feeling satisfied when Yuri made a small contented noise- Otabek knew Yuri loved when other people messed with his hair.

After he shampooed and conditioned Yuri's hair he grabbed the body wash and smirked at Yuri's blush as his cleaned his kitten from head to toe.

"Beka.. You didn't have to do all of that."

Otabek kissed the palm of Yuri's hand then placed another kiss on his knuckles "I wanted to."

They both wrapped themselves in towels as they left the bathroom.

Otabek made the call to Leo while Yuri calmly played on his phone, laying naked on the bed.

Otabek vaguely wondered if Yuri's unnecessary nudity was meant as a distraction because Otabek found himself so caught up in staring at Yuri's ass he didn't hear what Leo was saying. 

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Leo laughed "I was just saying I'll do some research and we'll figure it out when the two of you get here. Now go fuck Blondie before you lose your mind." He hung up with a laugh and Otabek just stared at his blank phone screen.

Otabek had told JJ and Leo both about his crush on Yuri and they had teased him relentlessly, sometimes in front of Yuri- though the blonde had remained clueless.

Their teasing got even worse when they found out Yuri would accompany him on this trip. 

He both loved and hated those two.

While Leo was right about Yuri being a distraction, fucking Yuri wasn't exactly his intention tonight. 

He broke the silence "Leo said he'll do some research." 

Yuri stretched across the bed like a cat "Hmm. That's nice of him."

Yuri was obviously uninterested in this until they found the actual solution so he decided to change the subject to something Yuri would be interested in.

"I bought lube and condoms earlier."

Yuri instantly perked up "Did you now? I didn't see you do that."

Otabek shrugged.

Yuri shrugged too "We don't really need the lube. Though the condoms will make clean-up easier."

Otabek felt his ears warm up "I bought the lube for me."

Yuri stared at him, his mouth making a small "o" of surprise.

"I just figured we could explore a little about what we like and I think I'd like for you to be inside me."

Yuri blushed crimson "Um sure. Yeah. Ok. That."

They woke up the next day wrapped up in each other and Otabek couldn't help but want to spend the rest of his life waking up next to Yuri like this.

***Present***

Otabek woke up in Viktor's office to a pair of big brown eyes full of concerned peering down at him as he suddenly felt wetness of his cheek.

"Makka! Leave him alone." Viktor pulled the excited dog off of him as the brown eyed man helped him stand up.

"Are you ok?" Yuuri touched his temples lightly where a knot had formed when his head hit the floor. 

"I'm fine. Thank you for the concern."

He turned to Viktor "I apologize. I don't know what caused me to black out and I didn't mean to worry you. Though I do need to talk to you about what I saw."

 

Yuri snatched the popcorn bowl out of Mila's hand "Stop stealing all the popcorn, Baba!"

Mila huffed "If anyone should be mad it's me! How did you get Otabek Altin to be your boyfriend?"

Yuri blushed "We're more like friends with benefits, I think."

"Still! I've been trying to screw him for the past year and he turned me down with some corny 'My heart is spoken for' shit. So what made you different"

His heart is spoken for? Of course it is. He had already told Yuri he was in love with whoever held his heart. If they came back into Otabek's life, what would that mean for Yuri?

He laughed, ignoring the pang in his chest "Maybe he just likes dick. Or maybe" He fluttered his eyelashes and made the most comically sexual pose he could muster "I'm just hotter than you." 

Mila responded by giving him a deadpan expression before shoving a handful of popcorn in his unsuspecting mouth with a gleeful cackle as Yuri 'almost died' from choking on the puffy snack.

After swallowing he sighed dramatically "I saw my life flash before my eyes and realized I should reflect on my life a little when I almost get taken down by popcorn while Clueless plays in the background."

Mila giggled "I'm sure you'll choke on plenty of things so get used to it."

Yuri smirked "And I'm sure you will too, even though you're an old hag."

They looked up as someone knocked on the door "Come in."

Yuri felt his chest warm as Otabek poked his head in the door "I just wanted to see you before I leave."

Yuri quickly grabbed the remote and turned of the t.v. in embarrassment. Otabek could never know about his chick-flick addiction. Never. He had a reputation to uphold.

Mila giggled, climbing off the bed "Ok boys. Have fun but remember,safety is sexy." She was already halfway out the door before she yelled "We'll finish Clueless tomorrow before our Legally Blonde marathon."

Yuri blushed furiously as Otabek chuckled under his breath. 

"I have no idea what she's talking about. She's fucking crazy, must be all that red hair so close to her brain."

Otabek kissed the top of Yuri's head "I'm not judging."

Yuri's insides warmed up. Could Otabek be any more perfect?

"What did the old man talk to you about?"

Otabek stiffened next to him slightly "Making new wards and few other contracts I have with him."

Yuri nodded "So he's ok with.. us?"

Otabek smiled warmly "It seemed like it. In fact, he encouraged me to spend more time with you."

Yuri laid back on the bed and Otabek mirrored his actions.

"Yura, may take you on a date?"

Yuri giggled "Yes. You old man."

Otabek smiled too and watched as the flowers outside Yuri's window perked up and bloomed in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should get a beta reader but I don't really have any friends on this site yet lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update the past few days. It's been hectic and I needed to relax for a day. Sometimes self care is binge watching a new anime and ignoring your fanfic lol I hope y'all enjoy!

Aurum had lived since the dawn of time. He had seen the world created, the vision of a being of pure gold dancing light and life into the world.

He had taken a physical form after the first human death, ready to fulfill his mandate.

He'd always found others boring and predictable. He never understood the appeal of their short lifespans and evil natures. He'd taken countless beings to bed and had been left dissatisfied because no matter how brightly they shined, it never reached his dark heart.

That is until he met him. 

The blonde hair caught his eye first, a flash of bright gold silk against the red and purple hues of the Otherworld.

The council of the gods was in session about the humans creating dangerous weapons and no longer worshipping the gods,  something Aurum found to be a bore.

The monotony was broke by a giggle, soft and melodic "Maybe I could go be nice to them! I'm sure I can even stop the wars!"

Aurum's gaze found the owner of the voice and decided he was beautiful enough to START a war.

He had never seen Agape in person, as he had only recently been permitted to attend the council.

Wrath sneered from beside him "Agape, don't be ridiculous. You, of all people,  should know you aren't to leave this realm lest you be corrupted."

Aurum saw the blonde's lower lip wobble and he spoke up before he realized what he was doing "Agape has a point. He IS the god of unconditional love and surely that is something mortals are lacking. I feel like it would be beneficial for him to make his presence known."

Agape sent him a grateful look but blushed and looked away when they locked eyes. 

Wrath gritted her teeth and turned to him "Are you forgetting that Agape is to remain pure!? What if the mortals try to take him."

"True, no mortal can resist his beauty but I believe him to be capable of protecting himself."

Wrath laughed scornfully and Aurum noticed how Agape's face fell as she spoke "You do? Look at him. He's weak and needs to be protected."

Aurum stood up then "Then I will protect him as he speaks to the mortals. Though if you think his beauty is a problem, perhaps you should go in his stead."

Wrath levelled Agape with a harsh glare as the rest of the gods, surprisingly, agreed with Aurum's terms. Aurum noted that it definitely swayed their views when Eros took his and Agape's sides, using her.. charms.

After the meeting Agape approached him, looking up at him through his thick blonde lashes "T-thank you for standing up for me. Wrath is just.. She's such a.." Aurum stepped back a bit as the blonde stamped his foot, expecting the shorter male to blow up in anger"Mean person!"

Aurum chuckled then "That she is."

His remark was met with another blush "I apologize for my outburst. My anger got the best of me."

Aurum found his anger strangely adorable, like he was an angry kitten believing himself to be a tiger.

He lightly touched the top of Agape's head "No need to apologize. Wrath deserved it."

Agape smiled up at him, as Aurum found himself lost in his emerald eyes "I will meet you here tomorrow for our journey, if that is alright with you?"

Aurum nodded "Yes. Yes it is." 

The blonde blushed "Goodbye then."

As he turned to move Aurum noticed something that needed to be addressed "Agape, before we speak to the mortals you need to be fully clothed."

Agape looked at him, confused "Why?"

"Mortals don't see nudity as a mark of purity. They'll desire you."

Agape blushed crimson "T-thank you for telling me. I'm unused to being desirable and mortal ways are new to me. I'm glad I have a good friend like you to teach me!"

"Friend!?"

"Goodbye! I'll see you tomorrow!"

He sighed ruefully as he watched Agape walk away. This boy was sure to be a handful, and yet Aurum found himself intrigued by the god. How someone so old can stay so naive and innocent?

******  
"Oooh you must be a magician!" Agape smiled brightly at the street vendor selling fake magical items.

Aurum found himself rolling his eyes. Didn't Agape know what a man would think with him draping his barely-covered body all over his stall?

Agape had followed Aurum's directions about clothing but his sheer white and gold robes still left little to the mortal imagination.

The street vendor, falling for Agape's charms, nodded "Yes I come from a long like of Mages."

Agape's eyes widened "You must be very powerful!"

The street vendor smiled smugly "Yeah I'm-"

Aurum couldn't take it anymore "Lying. He's lying, Agape. No good mage will sell fake magic." He grabbed Agape's arm before leveling the other man with a cold glare "It is a sin to lie to the gods."

With that, he briskly walked away, taking Agape with him.

"He lied? Why would he lie to me?"

"Because he wanted you." 

Agape snatched his arm away and Aurum turned to face him.

Agape's lip was puckered outwards and he had his hands on his hips, looking annoyed "I'm wearing clothes."

Aurum blinked at him "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm wearing clothes. He can't possibly desire me."

Aurum pinched the bridge of his nose "That's not how that works. Not to mention, human women wear similar attire in the bedroom."

Agape sighed with a smile, his eyes twinkling as if he had solved a problem Aurum couldn't understand "That's why I chose this! These robes are soft and comfortable enough for me to sleep in. Eros says comfort is important when choosing clothing and that you're not truly beautiful if you're in pain."

Aurum blinked at him. Surely he couldn't be this clueless? Was this his first time around mortals?

His thoughts were interrupted when Agape let out a high pitched squeal "Kitty!"

Agape, to the vendors shock, stepped into the cage and sat down with the kittens as the they enthusiastically crawled all over him.

Aurum couldn't help but smile at the sight of an immortal being so distracted by tiny balls of claws and fur.

The blonde giggled as a kitten crawled on top of his head "Oh no! Don't fall from there, little one."

Aurum felt a rush of warmth in his chest at the sight and found himself picking the little orange kitten from on top of Agape's head.

The kitten meowed, upset at being taken away from his new playmate and Aurum felt a surge of protectiveness for the little fluffy ball. He held the kitten up so they were eye level "Ok I'll let you go back to Agape but don't sit on his head. He'll be upset if you fell and got yourself hurt."

The kitten meowed in response and Aurum sat him down in Agape's lap, not noticing Agape's flushed cheeks and his green eyes following his movements.

******  
They'd been traveling the mortal world for months, converting the mortals back to their old religion while Agape always made sure to spread his words of unconditional love. 

Aurum found Agape's words becoming engrained in his being. 

One day, Agape was excitedly speaking about his love for the fae "They're made in my image, you know. I'm their protector and I'm truly honored to protect the mortals dearest to my heart."

After that when Aurum met the fae he couldn't help but hear Agape's laughter in their's, soft and resembling the ringing of a bell.

He noticed Agape in the way they moved, the way they danced.

He noticed Agape in their long hair and unearthly beauty.

He noticed Agape in their kind eyes and giving hearts.

One day, Agape spoke of his love for humans "They're so resilient, despite their short lives. They shine so brightly with passion. I envy them, really.

Aurum began to notice how some humans would selflessly put their lives on the line for others.

He noticed their joy and laughter they always had, even when they were in rough situations.

He realized, in most ways, mortals were even stronger than the gods. 

******  
"Agape, are you alright?"

Agape stood, staring at a young couple joined in a passionate kiss in the middle of the street. 

The humans of this land had taken in Agape's words and found a peaceful solution with their enemies and had been able to send their soldiers back home.

Agape lightly touched his own lips, staring at the couple in a daze.

Aurum grabbed his hand, eyes widening when the blonde flinched "I'm sorry! I was distracted. I'm glad these boys have no need to fight anymore."

Aurum nodded, watching Agape touch his lips distractedly as they walked.

******  
"Does kissing feel nice?"

Aurum looked over at him from the chair he sat in, reading a book.

Agape sat on the bed, staring as his clasped hands in his lap.

"Yes. It feels nice." He resumed reading his book.

"I've never been kissed before."

Aurum, reading this as the start of a long conversation, sat down his book "I assumed that was the case. You're the god of unconditional and selfless love. The rest of the gods want you to remain innocent."

Agape but his lip "Including you?"

"I don't care what the other gods think."

Agape nodded "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Aurum tried not to chuckle "I've kissed many."

The blonde blushed and mumbled something so quickly, Aurum couldn't hear him.

"I beg your pardon?"

Agape made a small squeaking noise and stared intensely at his lap "Will you kiss me then?"

Aurum couldn't believe what he was hearing "You don't understand what you're asking."

Agape looked angry "I DO understand! I saw that man kissing that woman and I want you to hold me like that! I want you to kiss me!"

Aurum blinked at Agape's raised voice "Agape. I'm a man."

The blonde blushed, his eyes filling with tears "I never felt this way before I met you. If you're disgusted, I understand. Forget I asked."

Aurum quickly stood up and strode across the room, cupping Agape's face in his hands "I'm not disgusted by you. I just want to ensure you understand that if the other gods found out they'll be angry."

Agape stared up at him, his tears leaving glittery tracks down his cheeks "I don't care if they get angry. It'll be our secret."

Aurum sighed "Surely you must know I desire you. You aren't scared?"

Agape smiled, touching the other man's cheek "I want you to hold me and kiss me. Is that not desire as well?"

"I may want to keep you for myself."

Agape initiated the kiss then, just a feather-light brush of their lips "Keep me then."

A low growl erupted from Aurum's throat as he brought the blonde in for another kiss, making his angel gasp in pleasure.

******  
They were back in the otherworld, laying on Aurum's bed in his domain with his veil of shadows to hide them.

He plopped a grape into his angels mouth, smiling at the boys gasp of pleasure over the sweet treat.

"Which do you want next?"

Agape titled his head, his long blonde hair sliding down his shoulder with the movement "Aren't you going to eat any? You just keep feeding me."

"I like feeding you." He reinforced the statement by pushing a cherry past Agape's glossy pink lips.

They laid in comfortable silence for a short while before Agape spoke again "You haven't kissed me since that night. Why?"

Aurum reached across the blankets to stroke his lovers cheek "I find you desirable and when I kiss you, I want to take you."

Agape pouted "Isn't that desire? How is it bad?"

Aurum pulled Agape flush to his chest "Because I care about you. I don't want to give the gods an excuse to punish you."

Agape began pressing feather-light kisses to his chest "Can I touch you?"

Aurum raised his eyebrows at the blonde "What would you know about touching a man?"

His question was met with crimson cheeks and flustered eyes "I d-do that to myself."

Aurum stared at him. Only mortals were that weak to their desires and ur was highly unusual for gods to touch themselves. Though, it made sense for Agape. He lived a sheltered life away from desire and now he'd had a taste of it. Aurum realized he wanted to share that new experience with his lover and show him that new world of desire he craved. 

"Do you now?" He grabbed Agape and flipped him over so he was on his hands and knees in front of him.

"What are you-Ahhh!" The blondes question was cut short by a solid slap on his ass and his little whine of pleasure that followed. 

"Such a naughty thing, to touch yourself. Did you think of me when you did it?"

Agape's embarrassed whine gave him the answer the wanted to hear.

Aurum gave him to more solid slaps on the ass, drinking in those delicious whines his angel made "No one is to touch you but me. Understand?"

Agape nodded enthusiastically, still panting from his quick punishment. 

Aurum placed a light kiss on the red mark he'd made in his lovers pale cheek before he laid back on the bed next to him "Now you can touch me."

Agape shyly moved down the bed so he was laying in between his lover's legs, head hovering over his cock.

He began touching it experimentally, it was so much thicker and heavier than this.

He moved and flicked his hand the way he did when he touched himself, taking Aurum's pants that he was pleasing his lover. 

Aurum felt his arousal grow stronger when Agape started giving his cock sweet little kitten licks, even licking the precum off the tip.

He hissed a threw his head back, stopping Agape as he began taking his whole dick in his mouth "Agape, please. I want to make you cum first."

Agape blushed as he peppered kisses down his slim chest, stopping a moment to take a pink nipple into his mouth and swirl his tongue around the pucker flesh, causing Agape to moan out his name.

He trailed lower, peppering the pearl-white thighs with kisses before taking his lovers cock in his mouth.

Agape's reaction was immediate, he gripped his hair and cried out as he tried to thrust into his mouth.

Aurum just calmly held his hips in place as he worked his lover to completion, swallowing his release.

Agape resumed sucking his cock, taking care to do what Aurum did that made him feel good.

Aurum watched in rapt fascination as his cock disappeared between those pretty lips "You're doing so good, my angel. You're such a good boy, only for me. Only mine."

Agape moaned at the praise and that was all it took for Aurum to release down the blonde's throat. 

They laid tangled up together for hours talking, before Aurum told Agape something he should've told him months before, taking care to kiss his cheek then his ear before he told him.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked the *cough*scene*cough* I feel so dirty for writing smut haha Please tell my awkward self if it needs work because I was like OMGGG WHAT DO GODS DO TO SEX!? But I kinda really like OP but not omnipotent and perfect gods haha


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be full blown Otayuri again in a bit, I promise. I'm just adding some back story! Please bear with me!

Agape and Eros were born from a flower at the exact moment both the moon and sun kissed the horizon for the first time since creation.

Agape remembered waking up, intertwined with his twin as the flower's petals opened to reveal a golden being, his creator.

"Who am I?"

The being's voice was gentle yet strong, his mouth unmoving, when he informed Agape of who he was and of his mandate.

"I-I don't understand."

"Love unconditionally and selflessly. You must stay of pure heart and mind, lest you destroy the world."

A golden object appeared in his hand.

He didn't ask any questions and his creator never gave him any answers.

All he knew was that the object he was given hummed with power beyond his wildest imaginings, even as a newborn god.

He locked it away in his veil, promising his creator he'll wield it wisely. 

******

Agape was still young, only a few thousand years old, when he first saw Aurum, the god of death.

Aurum was born from a shadow at the moment the first human died at the hands of his own brother. 

Agape hid, fascinated by the golden light that was a human's soul, as he watched Aurum guide the soul to his next life.

Agape found himself fascinated by the new god as well, he was Agape's opposite, radiating power and darkness while Agape gave off gentleness and light.

The only color that stood out against Aurum's ashen gray skin, raven hair and ebony armour was his golden eyes, blazing as brightly as a human soul. 

Agape felt a pounding in his chest and heat rush to his face. This man was beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful being Agape had ever seen, aside from his creator. 

He considered greeting the new god and befriending him but decided against it, knowing the way he was feeling was forbidden and talking to Aurum would only make it worse.

As he snuck away before the other god could sense his presence, he couldn't help but wonder if this is what love felt like.

******

"Aurum! Carry me!" He smiled as cutely as possible at his beloved while the other man returned it with a deadpan expression.

"We're heading to the council." Aurum always looked so serious in Agape's opinion but he decided he was expressive enough for the both of them.

He pouted at his lover and felt a smug sense of pride as the raven haired man's uncaring facade cracked "Fine. I will carry you but we honestly shouldn't be like this in front of everyone."

Agape waited until he was riding his lovers back before he responded, resting his head on his broad shoulder "I wish we could."

Aurum squeezed his leg "As do I, my angel."

******

The council was similar to the one in which Agape and Aurum spoke for the first time around five hundred years before.

Agape enthusiastically volunteered to make another pilgrimage amongst the humans and Aurum didn't seem hesitant when he spoke up, volunteering to escort him like the time before. 

After the meeting Wrath cornered Aurum "Why do you insist on helping a weakling like him? We're the same, you and I." She grabbed Aurum's hand and Agape's eyes widened, witnessing the exchange "We feed off the rage and blood of war. Why would you help someone who isn't suited to your needs? It couldn't be love, he isn't even a woman. So what is it? Surely you can't-"

She was cut off when Aurum snatched his hand away from hers and shoved her away rather violently.

His golden eyes blazed with anger as he spoke "Do not compare yourself to me. I am eternal, while your existence is fleeting and based upon the ugly emotions of mortals. I don't befriend others based on my needs, rather I look at their character and Agape is the most kind hearted and stong-willed person I've ever met. That means more to me than some replacable bitch that can wield a sword."

He turned away without another word and slipped into his veil, not seeing the black lightning sparking at Wrath's fingertips while she glared at where he'd disappeared. 

Without a sound, Agape slipped into Aurum's veil as well.

Aurum noticed him immediately and gave him a small half smile "Hello my love. I apologize for leaving without you but another god needed to have a word with me about our journey."

Agape giggled then at Aurum's half lie "I saw what happened darling, no need to protect my feelings."

Aurum sighed and sat on his bed, making Agape realize the veil had shifted into Aurum's domain "I'm sorry you had to see that my angel. I don't understand why Wrath feels so much hostility towards you."

Agape smirked as he walked closer to his lover "She's in love with you and feels threatened by me."

The raven haired man blinked at him "I doubt that's the reason."

The blonde climbed onto the other man's lap, sweetly kissing at his neck "It is.  I don't understand why you didn't let her kiss you. That's what she wanted."

Aurum's hands slid up his thighs to grip his ass "Why would I kiss her when my heart and soul belongs to the angel sitting in my lap?"

Agape nearly moaned at the words "Make love to me. Please?"

Aurum shot him a stern look.

"Fine! Just please touch me? I need you."

Aurum kissed him deeply, causing the blonde to sigh into the kiss.

Agape never felt safer or more loved when Aurum held him, though he wished he could belong to him completely, he understood why that couldn't happen. 

The stolen kisses and touches behind their veils where no other god can see them was enough for now. It had to be.

******  
"Watch out!"

Agape found himself tackled to the ground by a human man while a carriage sped past them, the horses having been spooked by a barking dog.

The man stood up offering his hand and Agape found himself staring as the human helped him up.

The man could've passed for a fae except for a lack of wings and pointed ears with his long blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail and bright green eyes glimmering with youth and mischief.

"I'm sorry miss! I didn't mean to push you so roughly!"

Agape giggled "Thank you for the concern and putting your life on the line for me, I appreciate selflessness in mortals."

The man blushed "I didn't realize you were a man. Or an immortal. I apologize for both."

Agape giggled at the man's embarrassment "It is perfectly fine, though I would like to reward you."

The man blinked owlishly at him "No! I can't accept that. I was just doing what was right and-"

"Dimitri! Are you ok?" A bronze man with raven hair ran across the busy street towards them, his chocolate colored eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine, Erasyl. This gentleman was just lost in thought and was almost flattened."

The man, Erasyl, sighed "You could've gotten hurt. I have enough to worry about right now and I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

Agape looked between the two men, noticing something that would only be glaringly obvious to a god of love. 

"So tell me. Do you enjoy seducing hoards of mortal men or did Eros walk through here?"

Agape responded to Aurum's taunt by kicking him in the leg, much to the two mortal men's shock "Where were you? I saw a kitty and a person almost ran me over then this boy had to rescue me!"

Aurum leveled him with a blank stare "Pay less attention to cats and more attention the the roads. Besides, if the carriage would've hit you it would've done more damage to the carriage."

Agape pouted at him while Aurum smirked "Agape. Calm down. I was getting you this."

He held up a cat pendant, carved from jade and hung on a delicate gold chain. 

Agape squealed in delight as the other man clasped the necklace around his neck, letting the jade cat rest on his sternum. 

The blonde mam, Dimitri, finally spoke up "You're the god, Agape?"

Agape nodded with a smile while the two men gaped at him and Aurum began to look annoyed "Come. Let's speak in private for your reward."

Before the blonde could respond he grabbed his hand and pulled him around the corner, leaving Aurum and Erasyl confused in their wake.

Agape smiled brightly "What do you want most in the world?"

The boy looked troubled before he finally spoke "That man that was just with us, Erasyl, is my soulmate. He's married and his wife is pregnant with his child. The thing is, she's sick and the doctors aren't expecting her or the baby to make it. It would devastate him if he lost them. Could you help them?"

Agape felt tears fill his eyes. This boy could've asked for anything and yet he asked for the good health of the woman married to his soulmate. 

"What is your friend's full name and title?"

"Altin. Erasyl Altin. He's the crown Prince of Almaty."

"What is yours?"

"Dimitri Plisetsky. I'm an apprentice mage."

He rested his forehead against the boys "You're a kind and selfless soul, Dimitri Plisetsky. Erasyl Altin and his wife will have a healthy child and live long and healthy lives, as will every Altin from here on out. The only exception will be Erasyl's reincarnation, as I cannot change his fate, it is your responsibility as his soulmate to do that. Remember, when that time comes, to protect his heart and to trust him completely. Your soulmate would never hurt you, not in this life or another."

Dimitri blushed "How do you know all of that?"

Agape smiled kindly "My creator told me of my fate, as well as the fates of many others. Both the Altins and the Plisetsky's have my blessing from this day forward."

The blonde human blushed "He and I will be together one day? Will he be the same person he is now?"

Agape grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze "Not the same, necessarily, but similar, as souls don't truly change. But yes you'll be together. Just please be patient in this lifetime."

Aurum stalked around the corner, looking annoyed "Are you almost done? We need to get going."

Agape nodded but then thought about something "Dimitri, you said you're a mage?"

Dimitri nodded, confused "Yes?"

Agape appreciated that when Dimitri could've had anything, he wished for someone else's life even though their existence got in the way of his own happiness "I have another gift. You and your descendants will be the greatest Mages who've ever lived.  With the exception of your reincarnation. I'll need you as my vessel to protect the solstice fae. Fitting that you'd be a fairy with your pretty blonde hair." As he spoke he touched a strand of the boys blonde hair before giving him a kiss on the forehead to complete his blessing.

Aurum immediately snatched him away from the boy and into the veil, leaving the blonde staring confused at the empty space the other two men had once occupied. 

"Dimitri! A messenger from the palace just found me! They're going to make it!"

He turned to Erasyl, a genuine smile spread across his face "I'm glad! Agape must've liked you."

Erasyl smiled shyly "I guess so. I'm a blessed man indeed to have my wife and child in good health once again."

Dimitri slung his arm over his best friend's shoulder "Let's go get her some of those sweets she likes from the bakery. I'm sure the baby will appreciate it."

His friend laughed "I forget we'll be back to her eating every sweet treat in Almaty!"

Together the two men ignored the kings errands for the day, buying the crown princess her favorite treats and spending the day doting on her.

Dimitri was happy if the man he loved was happy,  even if he only had eyes for his wife. He'd be a great uncle to his best friend's children and hopefully one day make a family of his own.

He comforted himself in the knowledge that their future was in Agape's hands.

******  
"You seemed to be getting quite cozy with that mortal boy."

Aurum looked annoyed, and Agape couldn't help but giggle at his lover "Aurum, are you jealous right now?"

The raven haired man huffed "Jealousy is a human-centric emotion and I have no use for it."

Agape burst out laughing then "You ARE jealous!"

Aurum rolled his eyes as Agape walked forward and lightly touched the other man's arm "My love, I'm only yours and I my heart has seen only you for thousands of years."

Aurum looked confused "We've only known each other for five hundred years."

Agape blushed and looked away, realizing his mistake as understanding slowly dawned in Aurum's eyes "Agape, you had seen me before? When?"

Agape blushed even harder "When you were born."

Aurum's eyes darkened with something "You wanted me that long?"

Agape felt the blush spread to his chest at his embarrassment "Y-yes.. It made me really happy when we became friends. I had wanted you for so long.."

The raven haired man suddenly pulled him into a bruising kiss, causing Agape to moan softly as the other man picked him up and carried him to the bed.

"When did you decide to shift here?" He asked curiously.

Aurum began removing Agape's robes "When I learned how long you've loved me." He pressed a few light kisses to his lovers neck before continuing "And I believe you've waited long enough."

Agape shivered "T-take your clothes off too!"

Aurum smiled slightly "As you wish, my love."

Agape loved Aurum's naked body, so unlike his. He was broad and strong while Agape was delicate and feminine. Agape loved roaming his hands around his lovers thick musles, feeling every vein and the muscles twitch with excitement under his touch.

After undressing, Aurum sunk down between Agape's thighs, kissing him passionately as if it was the last time he'd ever hold him "I love you, Agape."

Agape touched Aurum's cheek and smiled as his lover cupped his hand and leaned intohis touch, a shy and almost boyish smile on his face "I love you too. Very much so."

Aurum stroked Agape's entrance with his finger "Are you sure? I could stay with you for all eternity, even if that means an eternity of celibacy. I only want this if you do."

Agape leaned up and kissed him "I've been wanting you to make love to me for so long."

"What about your purity?" 

Agape furrowed his brows in thought "The creator said to be pure of heart in mind. He didn't mention my body. My heart is pure, I hold no hate in my heart, even against those who've wronged me. My mind is pure, I don't entertain ideas of cruelty and hatred. I don't think he wanted me to spend my eternal life celibate. I feel in my heart and soul that the love we share is pure and beautiful. There is no sin in that."

Aurum kissed his nose lightly before inserting a finger "I believe you're correct. Your body is so erotic for me. Do you feel how wet you are?"

Agape cried out at the sudden intrusion but his cry quickly turned to moans as Aurum moved his finger inside of him.

He began to feel embarrassed. Aurum wasn't this vocal. He covered his mouth to stifle his moans but Aurum quickly pulled his hands away and pinned them to the bed "No. I want to hear you."

Agape wiggled, missing the sensation of something being inside of him "Aurum.. I want you back inside me."

Aurum chuckled "Behave then, my angel, and you will be rewarded."

He slipped two fingers inside of him then and Agape let his cries echo into the soundless void of the veil as Aurum stretched him out.

Aurum eventually removed his fingers and aligned his cock with Agape's hole "Are you sure?"

Agape nodded, panting with anticipation as his lover slid inside of him.

Aurum was gentle and caring at first, letting Agape get used to his cock filling him before slowly thrusting in and out, Agape sobbed in pleasure at the sensation of being so filled while his own erection was stuck between their sliding bodies.

"Ha-harder!"

Aurum smirked "You're insatiable." 

He then slipped out of Agape long enough to flip him over before pounding into him, not even stopping with Agape came with a shout. 

Agape moaned and sobbed from the overstimulation until Aurum finally came deep inside of him.

The collasped together on the bed, sweaty and satisfied.

Aurum tucked a wet lock of hair behind Agape's ear and kissed him on the forehead "How are you feeling?"

Agape sighed, content and tired from his first time making love "Happy."

Aurum pulled him closer "Me too. Happier than I ever imagined before I met you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I think my *cough*scene*cough* game got a bit stronger. Still needs work though lol I was kind of disappointed with my last chapter, it just felt bland to me so I spent more time on this chapter even though I'm literally nodding off as I post this (Being a merchandise handler in retail is HELL sometimes so I had a long work week) Big shout out to those sticking with the story and commenting! Y'all make my day ❤


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Mild Trigger Warning*** There's some non-con for a minute but it's nothing super major.
> 
> Also. Sorry for the wait, I'm a clothes hoarder and my half of the closet was slowly consuming my boyfriend's and I had to address the issue and go through my clothes yesterday and today haha
> 
> Oh and YAY ME I got a new laptop so now it's not as annoying to write long detailed chapters! Haha

***Four Years Earlier*** 

It was midsummer and Yuri had yet to give Otabek a break. Not that Otabek was surprised, this was the routine every summer for the past few years.

Yuri would come up with an "adventure" and would barge into the older teen's room as soon as the idea hit him, no matter the time. Otabek could recall once being abruptly woken by a knee to the crotch at four in the morning because Yuri didn't bother looking to see where his tiny body landed. 

This particular adventure involved swimming at a nearby river, one Otabek was wary of Yuri being around because the blonde always played too close to the waterfall for Otabek's comfort. Not to mention, Otabek was supposed to be learning teleportation magic and he wanted to master it before the next semester in order to help Nikolai teach the older students. Nikolai may have once been a powerful mage but he was getting old and Otabek wanted to help him in any way he could. His plans were since thrown out the window but a mischievous blonde and Otabek's own inability to tell him "no." This was going to be a long summer.

"Leo! Take my picture!" Yuri called from rock dividing the fast flowing waters, the rock was clearly unstable and worn down from years of the water taking its toll.

Leo was visiting with them for the summer, something Otabek both loved and hated. On one hand, Leo was one of his closest friends and he was more laid back and easy going than Yuri and JJ. He wasn't as loud and flamboyant as Gwen either. They also had their love for music in common and Leo was always there to give him feedback on his mixes, especially the ones about Yuri that he'd rather Yuri not know about.

He hated Leo being here because Leo loved to tease Otabek relentlessly about his crush on Yuri. Something the blonde, thankfully, was oblivious to.

Otabek tried not to pay attention the water droplets cascading from Yuri's long hair and down his lithe body before absorbing into the waistline of his leopard print trunks as he called out in a warning tone "Yura, get down from there. Its unstable."

Yuri, who hated being told what to do, just stuck out his tongue "Relax, mom. I can fly if I fall."

Otabek heard Leo snort at Yuri's response and Otabek rolled his eyes "Not with wet wings. Yura. Get down."

Yuri rolled his eyes then turned to Leo with a flip of his hair, making it clear to Otabek that he was getting ignored "Get your camera ready!"

Leo glanced between the two other boys, looking uncomfortable "Look, Yuri. Otabek has a point. I didn't notice before but that rock looks sketchy as hell."

Yuri laughed, moving into a back-bend with one leg sticking up "Then I suggest you take the picture quick."

As if on queue, the rock gave and Yuri didn't have time to catch anything before he was plummeting towards the water hundreds of feet below, a drop that would surely kill him.

Otabek didn't have time to think about the fact that what he was about to do while still inexperienced would kill him. He didn't register Leo's panicked shout as Yuri fell from view before he was gone with a loud jarring sound.

He caught Yuri midfall and ignored the ringing in his ears and the blurred edges of his vision as he grabbed onto the panicked blonde. He distantly registered the warm trickle of blood running from his nose as he teleported once again, this time accompanied by the blonde.

Once his feet touched solid ground Yuri let out a relieved sigh, not noticing Otabek's face scrunched in pain as he ask "Are you ok?" Otabek managed to say the words, despite the pain in his abdomen. He had to know that Yuri was ok.

Yuri turned to him and his answer caught in his throat when his best friend suddenly hunched over, vomiting blood.

Yuri ran to Otabek as the teen collapsed "Beka! Beka! What happened!?"

Otabek didn't answer, he just reach up to touch the side of Yuri's face and tuck his hair behind his ear with a small smile as his eyes drifted shut.

Leo was there in a flash, pulling Otabek from Yuri's arms and tossing Yuri his phone. Yuri had never seen Leo look so angry as he coldly told Yuri to call his grandpa to come get him.

Yuri followed behind Leo as he carried Otabek while trying to contain his panic.

What happened just now?

Since when could Otabek use teleportation magic?

Was the magic what did this to him?

He felt guilt rush through him immediately. He could lose his best friend and the only person in the world who cared about him besides his grandpa and it would be his own fault it happened.

He didn't have parents. His mother never wanted him and he didn't even know his father's name. All he had was his grandpa and Otabek who loved him selflessly, despite his not deserving it.

He felt tears well in his eyes as he imagined life without Otabek. If anyone deserved to die, it was Yuri. Not Otabek. Otabek did nothing but look after others while expecting nothing in return.

Yuri had taken his heart two years prior in order to save his life, just for the other boy to show up at his and his grandpa's doorstep that same year, head bowed respectfully as he asked if he could study under Nikolai Plisetsky.

Otabek, even at the young age of fourteen, took on a lot of adult responsibilities. Within a week he had fixed the leak in the roof that the repairman had yet to fix. He never let Yuri or Nikolai carry anything remotely heavy, always insisting that he wanted to build muscle though Nikolai and Yuri knew better.

He even woke Yuri up every morning for school and ballet practice. That was secretly Yuri's favorite time of day, when he'd walk into the kitchen to see Otabek shirtless and in his pajamas, singing old music and dancing slightly as he flipped pancakes, sometimes pulling Yuri into an impromptu waltz around their kitchen in their pajamas.

He couldn't imagine a life where he woke up to silence. A life where he didn't get to see Otabek's bronze skin getting kissed by the sun's first rays and his big toothy grin he only reserved for when he and Yuri danced around the kitchen without a care in the world. 

It was in those moments that Yuri forgot Otabek no longer had a heart. He never saw why people thought him to be cold and emotionless. He was nothing but kind and doting around Yuri.

Nikolai picked them up in a car before immediately rushing Otabek to the local hospital while Yuri sat quietly in the passenger seat, clenching his hands until his knuckles turned white as he stared at Leo and Otabek in the rear-view mirror.

Otabek's bronze skin was a startlingly pale shade and his breathing was ragged and uneven. Leo even looked paler than usual, his face pinched with worry.

No one spoke to him until Yuri attempted to help Leo get Otabek out of the car when Leo snapped "I've got it handled. I think you've done enough."

Yuri flinched, knowing he was right. He wanted to run his fingers through Otabek's thick curly hair and kiss his forehead, to reassure him like he always reassured Yuri but he refrained from doing so. He didn't deserve to even call Otabek his best friend.

He began to follow Leo into the hospital when his grandfather stopped him "Yuratchka. Get back in the car."

"But Be-"

His grandfather cut him off, his tone sharp and jagged as broken glass "Yuri Plisetsky. Get in this car. I won't tell you again."

The car ride home was so silent he could hear ringing in his ears. His grandfather almost never yelled at him, though he understood why Nikolai was angry. He loved Otabek as much as Yuri did, albeit in a different way, and he was clearly worried. Yuri saw it in the dark circles already forming under his eyes and the way his lips stayed pressed in a firm, thin line.

Nikolai finally broke the unbearable silence "When we get home, I want you to find Otabek a change of clothes for me to bring to the hospital."

Yuri felt his eyes sting with tears as he nodded.

Otabek's room was as familiar to him as his own. He often found himself tiptoeing down the stairs while everyone is sleeping just to curl next to Otabek's side and feel his warmth. Yuri stayed so cold, as he was part ice fairy, and he always used Otabek as his personal heater. In turn, Otabek used him as his human teddy bear because, contrary to his stoic nature, Otabek loved to cuddle in his sleep. Some said their relationship was too intimate and close for friendship but Yuri didn't think of it that way. While his feelings for Otabek weren't platonic in the slightest, it was obvious to him that Otabek saw him as a younger brother.

With shaking hands he grabbed Otabek a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and his leather jacket, knowing Otabek would want it when he woke up. IF he woke up.

He spared a quick glance at the picture of the two of them on Otabek's night stand. They had went hiking with some of the guys and had taken a picture at a lookout spot near the peak of the mountain. Otabek was smiling for once, his arm slung around Yuri's shoulder as Yuri held up two fingers and had a cocky smirk.

He felt bile rise up in his throat but forced it down. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't. He had to be strong so he wouldn't disappoint Otabek.

After leaving Otabek's room he made the last-minute decision to change his own clothes and grab Leo a change of clothes, as he was in the cold hospital wearing nothing but red, white and blue swim trunks.

Clad in a pair of shorts and Otabek's favorite hoodie, a black one with a white square, he sat back in the car after tossing the bag of clothes into the backseat. He wrapped his arms around himself, breathing in the familiar scent of Otabek as his source of comfort. 

His grandfather sighed "Yuratchka, we need to talk."

Yuri hung his head silently, expecting to be yelled at. 

Instead his grandfather looked out the window as rain began to beat on the windows, the weather had changed as abruptly as their day had "Otabek loves you, Yuri. He'd do anything for you and he puts you before himself. Do you have any idea what it would've done to him if he lost you? What it would've done to me!? You're all I have left."

Yuri felt his throat clench and it was hard to speak "I don't want to lose him grandpa."

Nikolai reached across the car and patted his hair affectionately "You won't. He's strong and nothing could ever keep him away from you."

Yuri felt a pang in his chest "Death could."

Nikolai leaned on the steering wheel, watching the rain beat down outside the window "I think you'll find that even death may be looking out for him."

Yuri stared at his lap "Grandpa.. do you think Otabek would hate me now?"

Nikolai chuckled weakly "Like I said, he loves you. He could never hate you. Though he may give you a long lecture when he wakes up."

Yuri smiled weakly "I may just be willing to deal with that."

Otabek was stabilized and awake by the time they made it to the hospital, as Leo threw in a few healing spells in addition to human medical treatments.

Yuri made himself as small as possible as he entered the room with his grandfather, knowing he couldn't handle Otabek's intense gaze.

After Nikolai talked to Otabek about what happened Yuri made the mistake of looking at Otabek and they locked eyes "Nikolai, Leo? Is it alright if I speak to Yura alone for a moment?"

Nikolai smiled warmly "Of course. I'll head home to drop Leo off and make some Piroshkis. Hospital food is disgusting."

Otabek chuckled lightly and exchanged a significant look with Leo, as if they had discussed something privately and he didn't want Leo to mention it.

On his way out, Leo grabbed Yuri and pulled him into a hug "I'm sorry for being hateful to you. I was worried and upset and I didn't stop to think about how you, of all people, may be feeling."

Yuri returned the hug, squeezing slightly "Its ok. I deserved it." Then he whispered for only Leo to hear "I won't let him risk himself like this again." Leo smiled weakly at him but it didn't reach his eyes "You can't change him, Yuri. He will always protect you."

After Leo left Yuri shyly lingered by the door, still avoiding Otabek's gaze until Otabek finally broke the silence "Yura. Come here, please?"

Yuri quickly crossed the room and sat on the chair next to the bed, a sobbing mess "Beka! Its all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

Otabek quickly grabbed Yuri's face and brushed the tears away with his thumbs while making soothing noises "Yura it's alright."

Yuri sobbed harder and Otabek let go of his face to shift on the bed, gesturing for Yuri to join him.

Yuri did and laid next to him, burying his face in his chest as he sobbed "Sta-ahp r-r-risking your-self for me!" He brokenly sobbed the words that were slightly muffled by Otabek's chest but he heard them.

"Yura, I will always protect you. You must have noticed that by now."

Yuri peered up at him with red rimmed eyes "I don't want to lose you. Ever. It will kill me. Don't you understand that by now?"

Otabek's eyes widened a bit before he brought Yuri into a crushing hug "Let's protect each other then." 

They fell asleep like that and didn't even stir when Nikolai entered the room, bag of piroshkis in hand. He just smiled to himself and shook his head as he sat the bag on the bedside table.

Yuri had a lot to learn in life and love but Nikolai was sure Otabek would make a great teacher.

He was his soulmate after all.

***One Year Later***

"You can't tell me who I can and can't date Otabek. Misha is a nice guy and I like him."

He heard a female voice in the back of his mind make a short bark of laughter "Agape, brother, come get this boy. He's dating a guy who looks like his crush. This is so cute."

Yuri screamed at her mentally "Shut up!"

Her laughter almost drowned out Otabek's response of "Not on my watch. He's shady and I don't trust him."

Yuri practically snarled. Why was Otabek being such a jerk about it? It was just a date. "Well you're not my dad! You're my friend and you don't have the right to tell me where I can and can't go."

He heard a soft male voice sigh "Yuratchka, don't be like that. He just wants to protect you."

Agape always tried to be comforting and it usually worked but this time Yuri wasn't backing down.

Otabek began to look pissed "No I'm not but I am your-" He cut himself off.

Yuri narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits "Your what?"

Otabek threw his hands up "Nothing. Do whatever you want, Yuri."

He stalked off, slamming Yuri's bedroom door as he went, leaving a stunned Yuri in his wake.

Otabek never called him Yuri. He felt a pang in his chest as another female voice laughed "Oh my. He must hate you now. I guess you'll have to get the other guy to make you into a worthless sinner."

Yuri shivered at her harsh words and was preparing a comeback when Agape snapped back at her instead "Wrath, you're still angry because Aurum wanted me, a man, instead of you. Its been thousands of years. Let it go and don't take your jealousy out on Yuri."

He heard Wrath snarl "You don't talk to me like that, you bitch."

Eros snapped back "Don't speak to him like that."

Yuri squeezed his hands over his ears "Please stop. Please let me be normal and go on a date with a cute boy so I can get over my best friend?"

They fell silent aside from a squeak of an apology from Agape which made Yuri smile. 

He stood at the meeting place, clad in some black ripped skinny jeans a burgundy tank top with a tiger on it and a thick black choker. He was also wearing a leather jacket he'd commandeered from Otabek's closet a few months ago and had yet to give it back.

Misha was running late and Yuri was just about to call it quits when he saw him walk around the corner "Misha!"

Misha smirked at him as he approached "Don't you look delectable."

Yuri cringed inwardly at his wording but didn't want to seem rude. Misha meant it as a compliment after all "Thank you." Yet he could imagine Otabek saying that to him, his voice as gruff and deep as Yuri imagined it'd be if he was aroused. Yuri felt a shiver run through him at the thought.

Misha leaned closer to him, uncomfortably close for a first date "What do you say we skip the movie and head back to my place. My parent's aren't home."

Yuri gaped at him for a moment, confused "Are we going to watch a movie there?"

Eros groaned in frustration "He's trying to fuck you! You're more clueless than Agape."

Agape made a very overdramatic shushing noise and Yuri mentally pleaded with them to stop.

Misha's smirk grew as he stepped even closer and wound his arms around Yuri's waist "Something like that." His hands slipped down to grip his ass and Yuri broke away from him quickly."

"I'm flattered you want me that way but can't we go on a few dates first? Maybe be real boyfriends? I've never-"

Misha cut him off with a laugh "Yuri why would I want to date you?"

Yuri felt his blood run cold "I thought you.. you asked me on a date."

Misha laughed again, it sounded malicious "Yuri, I find you incredibly attractive and I'd like nothing more than to take you to bed but you've got such a bad temper. You don't want to make a guy deal with that, do you?"

Yuri felt bile rise in his throat. He never realized how undesirable his personality made him. 

He then thought of Otabek's calm despite Yuri's storm. Yuri could scream and yell while Otabek will calm him down.

Once Yuri had asked him why he wanted to be around him despite his temper and Otabek had just laughed, as Yuri had said it angrily and in typical Yuri fashion, and said "I like your fire, Yura. Don't change."

Then again, Otabek only saw him as a little brother so he must've not noticed it made Yuri unworthy of being considered boyfriend material.

Misha must've seen Yuri's silence as agreement because he leaned in and cupped Yuri's face "Come home with me and I'll make you feel good, baby boy"

Yuri felt his anger boil to the surface but he forced it down, he'd promised Otabek he'd stop lashing out at people a few months ago "I'm not interested in sex. I'm sorry. I'll be heading home now." He turned away to leave and Misha grabbed his arm roughly "Liar. You're dressed like a slut. I know those slutty games boys like you play. Don't play hard to get and lets go. I'll make you feel so good, baby."

Yuri tried to break free but Misha held tight and grabbed his other arm "Let me go! I don't want to!"

Misha kissed him then and this time Yuri fought back. He tried to break free but Misha was pulling him down an alley, out of sight from other pedestrians.

He didn't see the blonde girl spy their argument from across the street and quickly make a phone call.

 

Otabek regretted this as soon as it happened. He was upset and angry and Diana was there. He couldn't even get into it without thinking of Yuri. Though Yuri wouldn't be faking moans from being kissed and beg to be ate out. The thought of it disgusted Otabek beyond belief so he just continued to kiss her, pretending her soft lips were Yuri's but even pretending wasn't enough.

He sat up, putting his shirt back on and tossing Diana hers "Leave."

Diana blinked owlishly at him "Excuse me?"

Otabek narrowed his eyes dangerously, sending a chill up her spine, as he answered coldly "Leave. Go. Get the fuck away from me."

Diana angrily pulled her shirt on "Asshole!" She screamed before slamming the door.

Otabek had noticed the tears of embarrassment beginning to form in her eyes but he couldn't bring himself to care.

His phone rang and he answered. His blood ran cold "I'll be right there."

He grabbed his leather jacket and was gone in an instant.

He teleported into the alleyway just in time to hear Yuri scream obscenities and manage to knee Misha in the crotch "You fucking perverted freak!"

"Yura!" He snapped it in a commanding tone, still pissed from earlier "Go wait for me next to the street post next to the cafe. I'll be there in a moment."

Yuri glanced from him back to Misha then quickly left the alley. Otabek waited until he disappeared from view to approach the other teen "Get up."

Misha blinked at him, confused and still clutching his crotch where Yuri had kicked him "What?"

Otabek responded by kneeing him in the face watching in satisfaction as Misha spit blood onto the pavement "You think that'll make you a man? Forcing yourself on a minor!?"

He kicked Misha in the face again then stomped his hands, smirking as he howled in pain as a few fingers broke "Who- Who the fuck are you? His boyfriend?"

Otabek squated down an leaned close to him, eyeing him coldly "I'm his daddy and I don't take kindly to little boys fucking with my kitten."

Misha laughed, blood dribbling down his chin "Wow so he is a closet slut? I've heard things about fairy boys and how erotic their bodies are. I wanted to give it a try. I didn't realize he was used goods."

Otabek saw red then as he brought his fist across Misha's face.

Yuri waited a little ways down the street, counting the seconds until Otabek finally emerged, his fists bloody.

"Otabek! What the fuck?"

Otabek eyed him coldly "Taught him a lesson. Don't worry, the only permanent damage is a broken nose and a lesson learned."

To his surprise, Yuri grabbed both of his hands, touching his lips to Otabek's busted knuckles "Beka, You didn't have to do that for me."

Otabek just stared at the younger teen. He was close enough to touch, his breaths making small little puffs in the cool night air. He knew he'd kill anyone who tried to hurt Yuri. Beating that boy senseless was nothing to him in comparison to the lengths he'd go for the blonde fairy.

"But I did have to. I will always have to."

Yuri smiled ruefully "What use am I if I always need a hero to come save me? What happened to me protecting you?"

"You already protect me. Daily." He touched Yuri's chest below his heart, where Otabek's sat beating. He traced the golden tattoo that marked Otabek's heart that only Otabek could see, and noticed Yuri's shiver. "Are you cold? Let's get some tea." He cocked his head towards the cafe next to them and it seemed to snap Yuri out of his daze.

"I think maybe I should head home. I feel so stupid for thinking someone would want to be with me and after what Misha tried to do.. I just want to go home."

Otabek stared at him for a long time before speaking "You're dressed up so pretty though. It'd be a shame if you didn't go on your date."

Yuri blushed and hoped it was dark enough that Otabek didn't see "My date was a pervert and is now unconscious in an alley."

Otabek smirked "I actually called his friend to come get him. He's no longer your date though."

Yuri stared at him, confused so Otabek continued "I know this is your first date with anyone and I don't want it to be a completely shitty experience when you look back on it. Let me make you feel like a prince, if only for one night."

Yuri blushed crimson "Oh.. um.. ok. So what did you want to do?"

Yuri told himself not to get too worked up. Otabek was just being a good friend. Yet all those thoughts flew out the window when Otabek held out his hand. Yuri took it and let Otabek guide him into the cafe.

After the cafe they went to the arcade and Otabek won Yuri a stuffed tiger, smiling as Yuri squealed in delight, seemingly feeling less shaken up from the events that transpired earlier that night.

They went on to watch a movie and shared popcorn and Yuri moved the arm rest from between them so he could cuddle against Otabek's chest during the scary parts. They did this all the time at home but somehow, in the dark of the movie theater, with the word "date" hanging between them, it felt romantic. One thing hadn't changed though, Yuri felt safest in Otabek's even if his knuckles were split from a fight.

"He fought for your honor! That's so romantic!" He mentally urged Eros to shut up then smiled to himself as Agape made an exaggerated shushing noise.

They walked hand in hand back home, a common occurrence for them, and came to a stop at the front door "I had a nice time, Beka. Thank you. I'd say my first date was perfect."

Otabek gave Yuri a little half smile "I'm sorry that you had to deal with such an asshole."

Yuri sighed "Its fine. I kicked him before he really managed to do anything. He did steal my first kiss which sucked but I'll live."

Otabek snorted "That wasn't your first kiss. I was."

Yuri blushed, remembering that moment from years ago. To steal someone's heart was the kind of contract formed and sealed with a kiss "Don't fuck with me about that. That wasn't a real kiss."

Otabek stepped closer to him but unlike when Misha did it, Yuri felt safe and he felt heat pool in his stomach. Otabek's voice was low and gruff when he spoke "Really now? I considered it my first kiss. Our lips touched."

Yuri blushed, turning to look away but Otabek touched his cheek, forcing Yuri to face him "May I?"

Yuri sputtered for a moment "K-kiss me? Y-you don't have to do that! There will be no heterosexual explanation. We can't just kiss platonically and pretend it never happened!"

Otabek let out a short laugh "Bet. Leo and I kissed before and we are completely platonic."

Yuri laughed then "Liar!"

Otabek smirked "No lie. It was a bet and we lost to JJ and that was the penalty. It was close-mouthed and short and we couldn't stop laughing. Did I mention we were drunk off our asses?"

Yuri was giggling so hard he was leaning his head on Otabek's shoulder for support "Oh my god! What I would give to have been a fly on the wall!"

They laughed together for a few moments before their gazes locked again "Let me show you how you deserve to be kissed."

Yuri nodded, closing his eyes as Otabek leaned in. It started with a gentle brush of lips and Yuri sighed into the kiss and melted against Otabek as his tongue slipped into his mouth, tracing lazy circles around Yuri's. Yuri moaned and before he could register his embarrassment Otabek gripped him harder as their kiss got heated.

When they broke away, they were breathless and gasping. Otabek rested his forehead against Yuri's "That. That is how you're supposed to be kissed."

Yuri blushed all the way down his chest "Sorry I got kind of into it. I guess because it was my first."

 

Otabek snorted "No problem. Just be careful who you make those noises around."

Yuri blushed and swatted his arm, their tension disappearing "You're lucky you're cool sometimes or else I would've kicked your ass by now."

Otabek laughed out loud, opening the front door with his key "You're cool sometimes too."

They never spoke of the date or the kiss again, passing it off as righting wrongs in the heat of the moment. Those feelings didn't bubble back to the surface until almost a year later when they confronted their feelings one fateful night.

***Present Day***

"Baba! I look ridiculous!" He stared at his reflection, clad in an off the shoulder cream sweater, dark blue jeans, and brown suede thigh highs.

Mila sighed "Yuri, you look just as gorgeous in that outfit as you did in the last ten you've tried on."

Yuri pouted at her "Liar."

Mila shrugged "I don't go for girly boys but if you weren't you, I'd fuck you."

Yuri touched his chest "Baba, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Mila scoffed "Don't get used to it, Slut."

Yuri smirked "I do what I want, bitch."

They smiled warmly at each other before there was a knock at the door and Otabek poked his head in "Yura are you ready?"

Yuri nodded reluctantly as Otabek approached him "You're beautiful." He said it with an absolute sincerity that made Yuri's heart melt.

Otabek lightly wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist before warning him "This may make you slightly dizzy if you aren't used to it."

It had been two weeks since they started dating and Yuri loved every moment of it. Otabek was endlessly good to him and had fixed the palace wards, enabling him to teleport in and out. Something that had became very convenient, in his opinion, for impromptu late night fooling around. Otabek had originally insisted that they wait for sex but quickly caved when Yuri dropped to his knees in Otabek's kitchen about a week later. Yuri learned quickly that Otabek has a hard time telling him no and Yuri loved it.

Otabek, being the gentleman that he was, despite their newfound intimacy, never teleported directly into his room. Instead he'd teleport into the hallways outside and then knock. It was so dorky and endearing and so perfectly Otabek that Yuri always found himself smiling when he did it.

Yuri found himself on a street next to a familiar cafe "Are we?"

Otabek nodded "Yeah. This cafe has the best banana nut bread and it goes so perfectly with my tea."

Yuri snorted in laughter as Otabek opened the door to let him in. Not much had changed in the past few years. The cafe still had its retro feel to it with its mint green booths and checkered flooring. Yuri had once visited this cafe several times a week but now that seemed like another lifetime. Things had changed. Yuri knew his childhood home was only a ten minute walk away. He also knew he couldn't handle going back there after what happened.

Otabek snapped him out of his thoughts "How's Potya?"

He was referring to Yuri's animal familiar, a tiger named Puma Tiger Scorpion, or Potya for short. Potya usually didn't like men being around Yuri but for some reason she immediately warmed up to Otabek. Yuri figured she must've remembered him from Nikolai's school. She often shapeshifted into a housecat and wondered around, as to not frighten the students with the sight of a siberian tiger wondering around.

"Potya's great. She wore herself out playing with Makkuchin and they took a nap together for the rest of the day. It was honestly super cute."

Otabek watched, transfixed as Yuri's eyes sparkled as he talked about animals. Yuri had such a kind and caring heart towards them, something that made Otabek love him even more.

After the cafe they visited an arcade and Yuri won Otabek a stuffed bear "It's Otabear!"

Otabek wasn't one for stuffed animals but he figured he could make this one exception. Besides, the bear was really fucking cute.

They walked around town, hand in hand and reminisced about how weird small town life was and how much crazier it seems than the quiet of the forest.

Otabek kissed Yuri behind his ear "Are you having a good time, Жаным?"

Yuri blushed at Otabek's sudden accent as he spoke in his native tongue "What's that supposed to mean?"

Otabek shrugged and Yuri rolled his eyes and his friend's silence "Well I think your accent is sexy."

Otabek smirked "Yours is too. It really turns me on when you're screaming obscenities at people just for saying 'hi'"

"Hey! I wasn't informed JJ had a meeting with Viktor and he caught me off guard."

Otabek laughed out loud "Yura, he said 'hi'"

Yuri shrugged, feeling defensive "He didn't understand me anyways."

Otabek laughed even harder "You responded to his greeting with 'Fuck off you fucking piece of shit moose!' You called him a moose Yura. A moose."

Yuri blushed "How was I supposed to know you could understand me? Besides he is a moose. He's tall... He's from Ivor..."

Otabek snorted "And that makes him a moose?"

Yuri appeared thoughtful "Nevermind. That's an insult to mooses. Meese. What the fuck?"

Otabek shrugged "Just moose."

Yuri groaned "English is dumb. Almost as dumb as JJ."

Otabek laughed again, squeezing his hand "You pick our next destination. Anywhere you want."

Yuri squeezed his hand back, humming contentedly "Your place."

Otabek raised his eyebrows but teleported them there nonetheless. To his surprise, Yuri immediately walked to the lake and lightly touched the water then jumped to it. 

The fairy began to dance and tendrils of ice began to spread from wherever his feet touched and the human man watched in shock as the lake froze before his very eyes. Yuri smirked at the shock on the other man's usually stoic face as he touched his shoes to form ice blades at the bottom then walked over to do the same for Otabek "Do you ice skate?"

Otabek nodded as he carefully slid across the ice "When I was a teenager, mostly."

Yuri smiled before doing another strange dance, this time enchanting to ice to play music as they skated.

Their individual skating eventually turned into a bit of a pair skate mixed with a waltz as Otabek led and twirled Yuri around the frozen lake.

Their gazes locked and they slowly circled around each other before stopping. The music ended as they continued to stare at each other.

Yuri watched as Otabek's eyes flicked down to his lips and he smirked at he stood on the tips of his skates to give the other man a kiss.

The kiss instantly became heated, their teeth and tongues clashing as they kissed in desperation, wanting to devour each other.

Yuri suddenly found himself in Otabek's bedroom "Take off that damn sweater before I rip it off you."

The blonde shivered at the need in the other mans voice, biting his lip innocently he spoke in a whiny tone "This sweater? But I'm cold"

Otabek started sucking on his neck, tasting him before growling in his ear "I'll warm you up, but you'll need to behave yourself. Only good kittens get rewards."

Yuri moaned at his words as Otabek slipped the sweater over his head before kneeling down to slip off his boots. As Yuri wiggled out of his jeans he felt giddy, still unable to believe this gorgeous man was his. His eyes widened as Otabek pushed his boxers down his hips "Damn. I'll never get used to the size of that thing."

Otabek climbed on top of him, kissing him fiercely as Yuri wrapped his legs around the other mans broad waist, feeling wetness flow and spread around the inside of his thighs and ass, causing him to whine "Please reward me, Beka. I've been good."

Otabek smirked as he cupped Yuri's ass, rubbing his finger around Yuri's entrance "You're so wet, baby boy. It'll make a mess."

Yuri whimpered at Otabek's words as his fingered casually circled his rim, teasing but never filling Yuri the way he wanted "I'll clean it up, I promise."

Otabek nudged the tip of his finger past the rim, capturing Yuri's moan with his lips "I don't believe you. Good kittens don't make their daddies clean up the messes they make."

Yuri moaned, rutting against Otabek, desperate for friction, and Otabek clicked his tongue and pinned him in place "See? You're so misbehaved." He slid two of his fingers into Yuri at once, causing him to cry out in pleasure as he fucked himself back on Otabek's fingers, desperate for more.

Otabek slid his fingers out of Yuri before pressing his slicked up fingers against Yuri's lips "Wanna be a good kitten? Suck."

Yuri looked into Otabek's eyes, how his pupils were blown wide with lust, and realized that Otabek wanted to see him put on a show.

"Daddy, how do I suck it? Do I suck it like the candies you give me?"

Otabek nodded "Just suck and lick it clean kitten, kittens are good at that."

Yuri licked his finger, more turned on than he thought he'd be to be licking himself off of Otabek's fingers "Daddy.. it tastes like kitten."

Otabek made an impatient noise "Lick it clean baby. I want to taste you too."

He sucked Otabek's fingers like he'd suck a cock, working his tongue around them and moaning in pleasure at the thought of pleasing his lover.

Otabek pulled his fingers out with a popping noise and kissed Yuri, slipping his tongue into his mouth and roaming around before he pulled away "You taste so delicious. May I have more?"

Yuri nodded, expecting to be fingered again. Instead he was flipped over onto his hands and knees, not understanding what was going on until Otabek flicked his tongue across the opening "Beka!"

Otabek squeezed his thighs as if in warning, though Yuri could feel his smile as he kissed his ass cheek "That's not how you address me, kitten."

Yuri smirked "You keep calling me a kitten but I'm a tiger so as far as I'm concerned, I can call you whatever I want to."

Otabek kissed his lower back before growling against it "We'll see about that."

He buried his face between Yuri's cheeks and started eating him as if Yuri was his last dinner on death row.

Yuri had never been eaten out by anyone and found that this was something he found overwhelmingly pleasurable as he moaned and whimpered brokenly into the pillows.

Otabek slipped his tongue past Yuri's rim and touched the head of his cock and that was it for Yuri as he came into Otabek's hand with a shout.

Otabek sat up, face still wet from devouring Yuri and his fingers dripping cum "Look at what a mess you made Yura. You promised you'd be a good kitten and clean it up though and I intend to make you keep that promise."

He held out his hand and Yuri, legs still shaking from his orgasm, crawled closer to Otabek on the bed to lick his fingers clean "Want me to suck you off? I got good practice on your fingers."

He leaned down and took the head of Otabek's cock in his mouth, licking lightly and teasing, before he took Otabek's entire cock in his mouth. Otabek threw his head back against the headboard and moaned "Yura. Fuck. Fuck. Like that baby. Good boy."

He smirked around Otabek's cock as he sucked him hungrily and heard the older man falling apart as the mercy of Yuri's mouth "Fuck. I'm close."

Yuri knew Otabek was giving him warning to he could pull off before Otabek came but he kept on sucking and working his tongue against his shaft until the older man released down his throat.

Yuri swallowed every drop. Good kittens didn't make messes after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm improving my smut game out of spite at this point because my friends picked on my innocence. I guess in a way, Im channeling my inner Yurio lmao
> 
> **Note**   
> I threw in a pun during the smut and Idk if I'm relieved or disappointed that no ones has caught it lmao


	11. Chapter 11

***Six Years Earlier***

Otabek was born on a cursed night, at least that's what the adults said. He was the only son of Timur and Aisulu Altin, the King and Queen of Almaty.

He was told his ancestor was blessed by the god, Agape, generations ago because the god took a liking to him and because of that holy blessing, every man in the Altin line had became great and powerful rulers and war heroes. Their might held no equal and neither did their hearts. Otabek's father always told him that once an Altin man finds his soulmate, that's it for him. No other woman would do. 

Otabek sighed heavily, leaning against the trunk of the apple tree he was reading under. At age twelve, he knew he'd never be one of those great Altin men he read about in storybooks. His defective heart wouldn't allow that. He was too weak to even run around with the other boys in the kingdom, taking to reading books and creating music instead. Books came easy easy to him, as his mother read to him and his younger sister's every night as they grew up. Otabek felt he could live vicariously through the heroes in the books. He wished he could be more like them in order to one day protect the people he cared about. He knew that would probably only be his family and maybe Leo and JJ, his only friends.

Otabek shared a love of music with Leo and that's what brought them together. Leo even showed him how to play guitar, laughing when Otabek complained that his fingers hurt.

"Beks, you'll build callouses. Music is a beautiful thing and sometimes beautiful things are the most painful, or else it wouldn't be a privilege for those strong enough to rise to a challenge." Leo had always called Otabek strong, even when holding him as he gasped for air, his lips turning blue, all because his heart had been born weak.

Otabek shared a love a books with JJ, who would never admit he preferred books over a sword. JJ even compared himself to the heroes in the books, telling Otabek they were meant to fight alongside each other as brothers, even if Otabek could only use his wits. He told Otabek he had a strong mind, which was valuable.

They never talked about the fact that Otabek wouldn't live to be an adult. He'd never live to play and sing with Leo in front of an audience. He'd never fight alongside JJ.

Otabek's mind was lost in his dark thoughts. What would his soulmate think of him? Would she find him weak and reject him? He wouldn't blame her. He didn't think he'd want her to love him then suffer when she lost him.

"I wish I could meet her. Though I doubt it'd happen with me cooped up in the palace. Pretty girls don't just drop out of the sky." He muttered to himself as he looked up towards the branches above him only for his brown eyes to lock with a set of green ones.

"Of course human girls don't just drop out of the sky!" The other boy dropped from the branch he was sitting on to drop lightly in front of him "They can't fly."

Otabek's eyes widened as he took in the person in front of him. He was short, shorter than him and looked similar to one of the porcelain dolls his sisters always obsessed over. Beautiful was the word that came to mind, though he knew it wasn't a word used to describe boys. His braided golden hair glowed bright under the summer son, his eyes as green as the leaves in the tree above them. His clothing was made of a shimmering green material that matched the tiny green glittering wings protruding from his back. Otabek didn't even realize he was staring until the boy spoke up "Why are you staring at me, jerk? Never seen a fae before?"

Otabek had actually seen him from a distance before and had found the contrast between his doll-like looks and spitfire personality to be interesting, he just hadn't seen him up close. The boy had always seemed to be in trouble or in the presence of someone during his visit to the palace so Otabek had found no opportunity to introduce himself.

Otabek sputtered "N-No I just thought.. I mean.. you're.. really pretty for a boy."

The boy tossed his braid over his shoulder, looking smug "So I've been told."

They locked eyes again and Otabek felt a shock of electricity rush through his body. What was that?

He stared at the boy's wings "Can you really fly?"

The boy rolled his eyes "Duh. How do you think I got into the tree?"

Otabek nodded in understanding "I wish I could fly. My parents never let me leave because.." He paused. For some reason he didn't want to tell the other boy he was sick. Something about him made Otabek feel as if he should impress him, which is odd because he never felt like he should impress Leo or JJ. ".. Because they're overprotective. If I could I'd just fly over the castle walls and into the mountains. I've always wanted to see what it's like at the top of the tallest peak."

The boy's green eyes glanced between Otabek's forlorn gaze and the tallest mountain nearby "I can take you there."

Otabek instantly perked up "You would!?"

The boy shrugged "I mean. Overprotective parents suck, from what I hear. I wouldn't know."

Otabek nodded, deciding not to question the boy further about his parents "What's your name?"

The boy smirked again "Yuri Plisetsky, grandson of Mage Nikolai Plisetsky."

Otabek's eyes widened "That's so cool! Nikolai is said to be the strongest mage who'd ever lived!"

Yuri nodded smugly "He is. What's your name?"

Otabek grimaced "Otabek Altin."

Yuri shrugged "Don't expect me to care that you're a prince."

Otabek smiled warmly, holding out his hand for the other boy to shake "Didn't expect you to. So wanna be friends? It'll make the adventure a whole lot more fun."

Yuri rolled his eyes but took his hand anyways "Yeah, whatever you say, dork."

Otabek blushed but held on tight as Yuri grabbed his hand with both of his and lifted him off the ground, his wings fluttering quickly behind him, in a way that was similar to a hummingbirds.

Otabek felt stomach clench with nerves as the fairy lifted him higher and higher as they flew over the wall, over the treetops and towards the tallest mountain. Why had he agreed to this? 

It seemed like hours before Otabek finally felt his feet connect with solid ground and he clenched his eyes shut, trying to calm his nerves as the other boy sighed "Heights can be scary but you'll get used to it. I'm stronger than I look so you never had to worry about me dropping you."

He opened his eyes to look into Yuri's, his words caught in his throat for a moment before he could speak "I.. I knew you were strong. I could see it in your eyes."

Yuri blushed for a split moment and tried to turn away but Otabek saw it and the thought of his words making the beautiful boy blush gave him an odd sense of pride.

He turned and stared out across the valley, his breath caught in his throat. The view was incredible. Almaty was gorgeous with is lush green mountains and clear sky, a waterfall flowed from a cliff in the distance, the setting sun hitting the water to cast a rainbow that spread halfway across the valley below.

Yuri sat down, his legs dangling off the side of the cliff and Otabek joined him. They sat in silence as the sun began to dip below the line of mountains to the west.

Yuri finally spoke up "It's beautiful here."

Otabek turned to Yuri, at how the light of the setting sun turned his hair a beautiful orange and fractured his emerald eyes into thousands of glittering shards "Yeah.. beautiful."

They sat like that for a few hours as the sky faded to black, talking about everything they could think of, their conversation never slowing and Yuri doing most of the talking while Otabek had just smiled happily at his chatter. Otabek's heart stirred slightly in his chest. Everything about Yuri just instantly clicked for him. Something deep in his heart told him "This is it." Was this what it was like to find your soulmate? He knew that was impossible though. They were both boys. Wasn't his soulmate supposed to be a girl?

He didn't delve too deep into his thoughts because suddenly, it was harder to breath and Otabek started panting, struggling to catch his breath. Yuri turned to him, slightly panicked "Otabek!? Are you ok!?"

Otabek nodded, knowing it was a lie, as he struggled to control his breathing. Tears of embarrassment formed in the corners of his eyes and he squeezed them shut. He didn't want someone as strong as Yuri to see him so weak.

He suddenly felt a cool hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Yuri looking at him, eyes full of concern "You're lying."

This was suddenly too much for Otabek. He got up and began to walk away before he collapsed, his breathing getting worse. The mountain air must've been too thin for his weak body to handle.

Yuri laid next to him on the forest floor, green eyes glowing slightly as an adult voice left his tiny mouth "You'll live and be great, Otabek Altin of Almaty."

He rolled away from those unnervingly bright eyes to face the night sky as the first stars begin to make their appearance. Yuri straddled his chest, blocking his view "Do you want to live?"

Otabek nodded, still wheezing, but this time he didn't turn away as the glow left Yuri's eyes "Then give me your heart."

Otabek stared at him, open mouthed "My heart?"

Yuri rolled his eyes "Yes. It's making you sick. I'll keep it safe. I'll keep you safe."

Otabek stared into those green eyes, knowing the boy must be crazy. He had to be. Only soulmates could hold each other's hearts. Your soulmate was the only person you could give yourself that completely to. Yet.. Yuri's eyes showed no hesitation. There were not questions or any hint of concern, just absolute resolve.

"I, Otabek Altin, give you my heart forevermore. Our souls shall intertwine from now until forever, and not even after death shall we part." He recited the words he knew from heart, everyone had learned them in school but there was usually a ceremony for this, a bond more sacred and binding than marriage.

"I, Yuri Plisetsky, will protect your heart forevermore. Our souls are intertwined from now until forever, and not even after death shall we part."

"I will protect you." He knew then, that it was true. He didn't know how or why but he knew he'd do anything for this fairy with soldier's eyes.

"I will protect you." Yuri repeated, his cheeks pink.

"I will protect our bond" Nothing in this world could ever keep Otabek away from his fairy. He knew he could be his hero, just like in the stories he read.

"I will protect our bond" Yuri's blush deepened, though the intensity of his gaze never wavered.

"The red string that binds our souls together shall never snap or be broken, nor will our resolve. This I promise thee, I promise my heart." They spoke the last line of the binding spell in unison, eyes locked, cheeks burning as Yuri closed the distance between them with a soft kiss.

As soon as Yuri pulled away Otabek felt pain spread through his chest and he screamed in agony and writhed on the ground as a gold tattoo formed on Yuri's chest, just under his heart.

The last thing Otabek saw before blacking out was a golden Samruk bird blazing brightly through Yuri's shirt.

***Present Day***

Yuri watched in horror as Alexei approached him across the dark expanse, three red moons shone brightly in the sky above them "Yuri, darling. I did what I had to. He wouldn't let us be together."

Yuri shuddered "You killed him. You killed my grandpa."

Alexei's eyes turned black "You're forgetting something, darling."

Yuri's ears filled with a ringing sound as his head began to ache "You.. you.. took something."

Alexei cackled "What did I take?"

The blonde stared at the man he once loved, all dark hair and eerily pale skin "Memories.. of someone.. I don't.. I don't remember."

The ringing got louder and Yuri felt blood trickle from his ears as he cried out in pain.

Alexei laughed, a sharp and jarring sound against all the ringing "Who else did I kill Yuri? You're such a terrible person that you don't remember do you? I guess you never wanted the bastard to begin with."

Yuri felt tears pour down his cheeks as his eyes burned but when he glanced at where the tears fell in his hands they were drops of blood "My.. you killed my baby."

Alexei laughed again, an evil sound, as the ringing suddenly stopped and Yuri stood to face him "The next time we cross paths, I will kill you Alexei Smirnov. I will take away your pathetic excuse of a life, in recompense for the lives you've taken from me. Where are my memories!?"

Alexei tapped his chin thoughtfully "Maybe I didn't take them anywhere. I'm sure you'll figure it out while fucking Altin like the whore you are, though it doesn't matter. I'm coming Yuri, and I AM taking you back. I'll slay anyone between us, including Otabek Altin and that fucked up makeshift family you replaced your grandfather with."

Yuri glared at him while Alexei continued "No worries, my love. I'll replace the baby in due time. You'll have as many as you want."

Yuri spit at him "Go fuck yourself."

Alexei was in front of him in a flash "Why would I do that when I have this pretty little hole right here?" He grabbed Yuri's chin and Yuri shuddered but found himself unable to move as Alexei continued "Though, that's not the reason for my visit tonight. Wrath, how badly do you want to kill Agape?"

Yuri's eyes widened as a voice that didn't belong to him spoke through his mouth "Oh my, you're so forward. I'd love to."

Alexei smirked "Then use me as your vessel, my goddess, and I will help you slay Agape, in exchange for you giving me the power to slay Otabek Altin."

Wrath spoke through Yuri "Gladly." She grabbed Alexei and crushed his mouth to Yuri's as Yuri felt her soul flow out of him as he collapsed.

His vision blurred at the edges as he watched Alexei absorb the goddess' power. Wrath's voice spoke through him, as Alexei's eyes seemed to look through Yuri "This is your last chance. Give them to me or I'll slay you and all your precious fae that you cherish so."

Agape spoke through Yuri, giving him strength to stand as he did so "I have a mandate and I shall fulfill it. If war is what you desire, you shall have it but you will not ever have my power."

"We will see about that. I will make you cave, Agape. I know your weakness."

Agape snarled "My 'weakness' is eternal and stronger than you will ever be. Do not underestimate me, Wrath, for I shall slay you when you cross me."

Wrath cackled "You foolish boy, I have already crossed you. How do you suppose the other gods knew Aurum had taken your purity?"

Agape didn't waver, but spoke calmly "I could overlook you betraying me. However, I cannot overlook genocide. My duty is too protect and I shall do so. Do not make me slay you Wrath, it is not the ending that I want."

"Oh but it is the ending you chose when you took him from me."

Agape scoffed then "I took him from no one. Your jealousy has consumed you, but you're not beyond saving. I shall give you a chance to back down. Be ready to make your choice because I will not give you another."

The scene changed then and Yuri found himself sitting in a solid white room on a bed of golden silk-like material across from a beautiful blonde boy with bright green eyes. He was naked save for the golden bands circling his neck, upper arms, wrists and ankles and he had massive white wings protruding from his back. The boy spoke and Yuri instantly recognized Agape.

"I think you should know Wrath has plans to commit genocide. She has let her jealousy and greed consume her and she must be stopped. I'll need your help to do so."

Yuri nodded "What does she want from you? And why does she hate you so much?"

Agape looked sad "She lost in love and it made her bitter. She also seeks my power, though I don't know how she knows of it."

He was confused "Your power?"

Agape nodded "I have.. a weapon. Its the most powerful weapon in the universe and was meant to be wielded by the strongest god."

Yuri nodded "She thinks she's the strongest?"

Agape sighed "She finds herself to be many things she is not."

Yuri didn't think gods had this much conflict but considering this was his first real conversation with Agape, he chose not to say anything about it and focus on what's important "How do we stop her?"

Agape smiled sadly "That's where I need you."

Yuri woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. He held back a sob as he tried to catch his breath. What the fuck just happened!?

He quickly called his familiar to him "Potya! Potya!"

His familiar entered the room, her tiger eyes reflecting the moonlight beaming through the window "Get Otabek for me. Ok?"

The tiger inclined her head then disappeared as Yuri tried to get his emotions under control. A few moments later, Otabek appeared directly in his room and pulled him into his arms "Shh. Shh, baby, its ok. I'm here."

Yuri sobbed, clutching him harder "I ha-have something to tell you."

Otabek held him tighter as Yuri continued "There were three gods.."

The other man cut him off "I know."

Yuri's eyes widened before clutching Otabek tighter "I lost Wrath.. she.. she plans to kill you."

Otabek pulled away from him, eyes darkening "I won't let that happen."

The blonde shook his head "She's not with me anymore. She's with someone else. All I have is Agape and Eros and.. I don't know what to do anymore. She's going to kill anyone that's in her way."

Otabek touched his cheek "Yura. She isn't as strong as you."

Yuri sobbed harder "She's a god, Otabek."

The older man responded by slipping down to one knee, kissing the top of Yuri's foot in reverence "So are you, my love. A human god, more fearsome and beautiful than any other."

Yuri blushed down to his chest before letting out a shaky whisper "Then worship me."

Otabek trailed kisses up his leg "My Yura, my love, my soul."

Yuri moaned out "Say that again."

Otabek smirked, biting down on the inside of Yuri's thigh "My soul."

Yuri pulled Otabek up on the bed with him and kissed him fiercely "Tell me I'm your everything."

Otabek groaned, wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist "You're my everything."

Yuri rolled on top of him and quickly began unbuttoning Otabek's pants with shaky hands "Do you want me?"

Otabek slid his hands down to grip Yuri's ass through his shorts "Desperately."

Yuri moaned and began grinding against the other man's bulge "Then fuck me. Fuck me until I can't walk. I want to be yours completely.."

'Give me this one last night..' He didn't voice the rest of his sentence but somehow he sensed it hanging in the air between them.

Otabek let go of him and slid back on the bed, wide eyed "Yura.. we talked about this."

Yuri snarled at him, jumping to his feet "Why not? I'm good enough to suck your dick but I'm not good enough to make love to?"

The older man narrowed his eyes "You know full damn well that's not the case. I'm not sleeping with you when you were clearly upset about something."

Yuri laughed without humor "I bet its really because you don't want your soulmate to find out. Go find her Otabek. I'm done here."

Otabek gaped at him "..What?"

The blonde turned his back to him "You heard me. Go."

The mage shook his head "I can't accept that. We were fine. Now-"

Yuri laughed bitterly "Fine? You have a soulmate, Otabek. You and I.. it was a sex thing. Nothing more."

Otabek stared at him for a moment, his gaze burning into Yuri's back "Fine." 

He disappeared and Yuri flinched at the jarring noise it made against the otherwise silent room before he began sobbing, clutching his stomach as he took deep ragged breaths "I don't want to die and leave you to hurt, Beka."

***Three Weeks Later***

"Yuri, what happened?" Yuuri Katsuki sat on the edge of his bed, taking in the sight of Yuri with puffy red eyes and unkempt hair "You can talk to me. This has been going on for almost a month."

Yuri laughed bitterly "Oh nothing really. I just found out that my whole fucking life has been planned for me for thousands of years and I have to make the hardest fucking choice anyone could make. I have no parents to ask for advice. My grandpa was murdered by ex boyfriend because he's a fucking sociopath. He also purposely killed my child while I was pregnant. I don't remember the who the father was because he fucked with my memories. Oh and did I mention that I fell for a guy that has a soulmate and is pretty open about being in love with his soulmate? I didn't stand a chance to begin with. But I guess its for the best. He doesn't deserve to go through the hurt I'm going to cause."

Yuuri stared at him for a moment, Yuri was clearly becoming unhinged "Yuri.. I think you should know that Viktor and I love you as if you were our own son and-"

Yuri snorted "I get that. I'm going for a walk."

Yuuri's eyes widened "To where?"

"Out"

He slammed the door in the other man's face, splintering the door down the middle as Yuuri quickly made a decision.

 

Yuri was walking through the forest for a while before he realized he was being followed "Come out. I don't have time for games."

He was met with an eerie silence, even the birds had ceased their chatter. Odd.

Before he could react he was knocked sideways into a tree by a strong fur animal "Fuck!"

He quickly tried to encase the bear in an icy cage to detain him, he wouldn't hurt an animal, but the bear broke the ice easily, running after him "Why the fuck do you keep attacking me!? Fucking damn it!" 

He tried ice again, making it thicker but this time the didn't finish his spell before he felt strong arms grab him from behind and another pair of hands shoved a damp cloth against his mouth and noise, causing his limbs to become heavy and numb.

A man approached him, wearing a mask "Hello Yuri. I know you don't remember me but I'm sure we'll have time to get reacquainted. See, I have a score to settle."

 

"Beks, just go talk to him. Yuri lashes out when he's upset. We ALL know this. Not to mention, you should've told him he was your soulmate instead of making it seem like he wasn't."

Otabek sighed "Leo, he said that what he and I had was a 'sex thing' and that's simply not something I'm comfortable with. This is precisely why I didn't tell him. I don't think it's so selfish of me to want him to love me for me and not because I'm his soulmate."

Leo sighed heavily before laying next to Otabek on the couch and passing him an earpiece, much like they did when they were children except now they had much less room on the couch so the gesture was a lot more cramped an awkward, not that they cared.

A familiar tune started playing and Otabek squinted, trying to remember where he had heard it from before he heard his own voices singing "I don't remember this.."

Leo stared at the ceiling for a long time before answering him, his tone was careful, like he was dancing around something he didn't want to make known "You sent this to me a year and a half ago on a playlist titled 'My Yura.'"

Otabek jumped up, startled "What!?"

Leo still stared calmly at the ceiling "You don't think its odd that you don't remember ever seeing him? I feel like your memories have been tampered with."

Otabek glared at him "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Leo shrugged "It doesn't matter. I'm telling you now. What the two of you have isn't something as shallow as lust and I know Yuri feels just as strongly about you as you do about him. So either you can sit here and wallow in self-pity or you can grow a pair and go make him do the same. Stop fucking skirting around and tell him how you feel."

Otabek stared at him in shock "Why do you think Yuri feels the same way about me?"

Leo locked eyes with him "Because I can see it in his eyes and how he looks at you. You loved each other once, I'm sure of it. That love is still there, buried underneath all of the confusion."

Otabek looked away from Leo's intense gaze "This is just you making assumptions.."

"Fine. Don't believe me. Its your choice." With that, Leo left, slamming the door behind him.

Otabek sat there for hours, his head in his hands, his mind whirling with the new information.

Eventually the door opened and Leo ran in, looking panicked "Otabek! They're gone!"  
Otabek shot to his feet "Who!?"

Leo was shaking "Ji and Yuri.. Yuri went out for a walk and Ji went to go find him. Neither of them have returned and it's been six hours!"

Otabek grabbed his leather jacket and was out the door with Leo following behind him before he even truly registered what Leo had said.

He'd find Yuri and when he did, he'd tell him everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok who wants to guess who the masked man is?
> 
> Side note: Unstable Yuri is about to really shine through because his stress level is phenomenal right about now, which is obvious with how he went from sweet to blowing up at Otabek for no reason. *Sigh* These boys need to quit fooling around and communicate..
> 
> Anyone want to guess what Agape wants Yuri to do?


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing Yuri noticed when he woke up was that he was bound at the wrists, laying on a damp stone floor in large dimly lit room. The second thing he noticed were the voices that were getting closer "- we found him wondering around the woods, yelling for the fairy boy. Boss said to take him too, just in case."

The doors at the end of the room opened and two men stepped in, dragging an unconscious Guang Hong Ji. They slung him to the floor near Yuri, laughing when Yuri made an awkward attempt to cushion his fall. The men left the room and Yuri was left alone with the unconscious boy. He had to think of a plan.

 

It wasn't long before Ji woke up, his eyes widening as he took in their surroundings before his gaze landed on Yuri "Oh goodness! Yuri are you ok?"

Yuri sighed "I'm fine. Are you?"

Ji nodded and Yuri offered him a small half smile "I'll get us out of here ok?"

"Well Leo-"

"He will be here, I'm sure. I believe you Ji, but these guys got the best of me. I'm not sure Leo would be able to take them on."

Ji began trembling "Then Otabek-"

"Otabek isn't coming. Its just us. Now when I give you the signal, close your eyes and don't open them. No matter what you hear. Don't open your eyes."

The other man nodded, looking frightened as the doors opened again and the masked man entered the room.

"Oh the kitten's done with his nap?" He teased mockingly, walking in their direction.

Yuri snarled "Let us go."

The masked man stared at him for a long time before sighing and removing his mask "Recognize me now?"

He stared at the man, his bronze skin and dark hair looking familiar but still not a face he had ever remembered seeing, maybe because the man's face was crooked and disfigured, as if he had been in a terrible accident "No. I don't. We haven't ever met."

The man laughed "Oh but Yuri, we have. You don't remember? You don't remember your boyfriend almost killing me and fucking up my face for the rest of my life!?"

Yuri gaped at him "Alexei? Yeah I get he's a terrible person but I want to kill him too. Kidnapping me doesn't affect him, honestly. He and I aren't even together anymore."

The man locked eyes with him "Not Alexei. Otabek Altin. You must have really shitty taste in men."

Yuri blinked at him, confused "Otabek.. made you like this?"

"Yes. You don't remember siccing your guard dog on that boy, Misha?"

Yuri stared at him blankly and Misha continued "It doesn't matter now. Otabek will come to rescue you and I will be ready to get my revenge."

Yuri laughed out loud "You're fucking pathetic."

Misha narrowed his eyes at the blonde "Am I now? Maybe I'll kill your friend here to show you how serious I am about this situation. I may even finish what you and I started."

Yuri locked eyes with Ji and nodded. Ji closed his eyes, trembling, as Misha walked towards him.

Yuri spoke to Agape mentally "I need you."

Agape sighed "I can't help you kill, Yuri Plisetsky."

Yuri scoffed aloud "Then I'll fucking use my own power."

Misha turned to him from where he was standing over the trembling brunette "Excuse me?"

Yuri glared at him "Let him go and I'll consider sparing your life. This is your final warning. What Otabek has done to you doesn't have anything to do with me and it damn sure has nothing to do with Ji."

Misha snarled "I'm going to enjoy gutting you in front of him, you stupid whore."

Yuri created a blade of ice in his hand and began discreetly cutting the rope around his wrists, speaking to keep Misha distracted "It won't affect him. He's heartless and cares for no one."

Misha laughed, a sharp cold sound "Oh he has a heart. Its right in front of me and I'm going to enjoy cutting it from your chest. I considered keeping you, teaching you how to behave yourself but now I see it'll be better to use your as my tool of revenge."

Yuri cut through the last of his rope but kept his hands behind him, prepared to use the element of surprise to his advantage "You're a sick fuck."

The man snarled at him, his face contorting with anger "And you're a dead whore. Kill him."

The two men standing nearby advanced on him and Yuri saw his opening. Creating a blade of ice in his palm he launched it, knowing he hit his mark when he heard the sickening crunch of the ice piercing the mans flesh. 

The other man shouted in anger but Yuri was already to his feet, wielding a scythe of ice "You boys fucked with the wrong fairy today." Misha quickly ran from the room, yelling for more backup as the man aimed a gun at Yuri "Put the weapon down."

Yuri stared for a moment at the barrel of the gun before he felt a rush of power wash through him and a cool breeze blew through the windowless room, lifting his hair. He spread his wings wide, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were glowing brightly in the dimly lit room "Poor fool, you brought a gun to a magic fight." No soon had he spoke the words, a dozen stakes of ice pierced through the man from behind, lifting his now mangled body off the ground.

Around ten more men flooded into the room, guns drawn, and Yuri swung his hand down, forming a second scythe "Ji. Keep your eyes closed and your head down." Ji wasn't able to respond before a bullet flew and hit Yuri's left shoulder, soaking his shirt scarlet.

He snarled and lunged himself at the man who had shot him, decapitating him, before turning to the closest man nearby. He wanted them to feel his pain and anguish, everything had been taken from him but he still had power at least. He didn't care about the wound in the shoulder or the crimson stains soaking his clothing.

He took one last looked at Ji to ensure he was ok before he lost himself to the fight, to his own madness.

******

Otabek and Leo stood outside of a nondescript building in a town just outside the forest's edge "Leo are you sure he's here?"

Leo nodded, his eyes glowing from his tracking spell "Yeah I'm sure." 

Before they could even approach the building, the front door opened and out stepped Yuri, covered in blood and dragging a screaming Guang Hong Ji behind him.

Upon seeing the other two men, Yuri let go of Ji who quickly stood up and wretched. Leo ran to him "Baby are you ok? Are you hurt?" The other man just whimpered and buried his face in Leo's chest and began to sob as Leo rubbed his hair soothingly "Baby. It's alright, I'm here."

Yuri ignored the two and quickly made his way to Otabek, stopping in front of him to glare for a moment before bringing his hand across the older man's face in a sharp slap "You fucking sociopath! Ji is fucking scarred for life because you fucked up some guys face! What the fuck!?"

He raised his hand to slap him again but Otabek caught it, slightly twisting his wrist but only enough to make it uncomfortable "I have no idea what you're talking about but you better not fucking touch me again." 

Otabek wouldn't actually hurt Yuri but he definitely wasn't going to put up with Yuri hitting him. Even if the other man was smaller, that kind of shit wasn't okay.

Yuri glared at him, his eyes glowing brightly in the dark "Or what? You'll fuck up my face? Kill me?"

Otabek stared at him for a moment in shock before his expression turned icy "You honestly think I'd hurt you? You, of all people?"

Yuri scoffed "You don't give a shit about anyone but your soulmate. You and I both know I'm just someone to keep your dick warm so why wouldn't you hurt me if I was out of line? I'm not stupid, Altin."

Otabek snatched Yuri closer to him, so close their noses almost touched, he could feel Yuri's breath fanning his face in short low pants, indicating the fear he refused to show "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, kitten. If I was going to kill you for stepping out of line, I would've done it long ago. I have plenty of people who would gladly keep my dick warm, including your red-headed friend. If I didn't fucking want you or give a shit about you, I wouldn't have even spoke to you and I would've let that bear kill you."

He shoved Yuri away roughly before pointing to Ji "And why the fuck is Ji upset!? Did those bastards hurt him!?"

Yuri looked pained "I told him to close his eyes."

That's when Otabek stiffened, reminded of the fact Yuri was covered in blood "What did you do?"

Yuri narrowed his eyes "I did what I had to."

That statement spoke volumes. Yuri wasn't some damsel in distress and he damn sure wasn't weak. He didn't need a god of war to win his battles and he had just proved it.

Otabek sighed, moving to touch Yuri's cheek and was pleased when he didn't immediately move away from the touch "Are you ok, жаным?" 

Yuri blushed slightly and nodded "I just want to leave."

Otabek wiped a splatter of blood of off Yuri's cheek, smearing his cheekbone with the crimson liquid "Can.. can we talk?"

Yuri looked away and nodded, biting his lip so hard it brought blood. Otabek turned to Leo and Ji "Are you two ok or do I need to teleport you?" 

Leo shook his head "You two go on, I'll make a portal when Ji calms down."

Otabek nodded at Leo before he and Yuri disappeared, a sharp crack of noise in their wake.

 

They appeared in Otabek's living room and Yuri immediately stepped away from him, the tension thick between them as they stared each other down.

Yuri opened his mouth to speak but Otabek was on him, replacing the words on Yuri's tongue with his own, tasting the copper of Yuri's blood on his bitten lip.

He shoved Yuri against wall, never breaking the kiss as Yuri clawed at his shirt, practically ripping it off of him. He helped Yuri slip his shirt off before quickly slipping Yuri's over his head before he growled low in his ear "I'm going to reclaim that pretty little hole of yours, Kitten. Then we're going to talk about your behavior."

Yuri's only response was a needy whimper as he backed up enough to slide Yuri's pants down to his ankles before he unbuckled and stepped out of his own then he was kissing Yuri again, hungry and desperate. He devoured every delicious moan ripping from Yuri's throat as he rutted him against the wall.

He picked Yuri up and carried him up the stairs to the bedroom before roughly depositing Yuri on the bed, watching hungrily as the blonde spread his thighs wide to show him his pretty pink hole, already dripping wet.

"Don't you know better than to spread your legs like that? I would fuck you so hard right now, it'd probably hurt that pretty little cunt of yours."

Yuri whimpered "Please."

Otabek eyes him hungrily for a moment "Please what? You know who I am, Kitten."

"Please, daddy." Yuri's face was flushed from arousal and embarrassment, his breath coming out of his glossy pink lips and little huffs "Please fuck me. Fuck me hard until I don't think anymore."

Otabek crawled in between his legs, devouring Yuri's mouth with more kisses as he inserted a single finger, smirking at his kitten's little gasp "More."

Otabek sat up and grabbed Yuri by his waist to flip him over on his hands and knees "You're so fucking spoiled. Count."

Yuri stared at him "Count wha-Ah!" He was cut off as Otabek brought his hand sharply across his ass "O-one!"

Otabek kissed the cheek he had slapped before he pulled back and slapped again "Two!"

Yuri's legs were trembling with each slap, his wetness dripping down his neck "T-ten. Ten, daddy. How many do I have to have?"

Otabek rubbed the soreness from his cheeks "That's enough baby. Will you behave now?"

Yuri nodded, blushing and Otabek smirked "Prep yourself."

Yuri nodded, slipping his fingers inside of himself and spreading his legs for Otabek to watch "Good boy. You're so fucking beautiful, Yura. Just for me."

Yuri moaned, adding a third finger "I can take you right now, daddy. Please?"

Otabek a removed Yuri's fingers before he brought them to his mouth to lick the wetness from them "You taste so good, baby."

He quickly shoved inside of Yuri in one thrust, smiling at the delicious scream that left the blonde's throat before he started in on a hard and brutal pace. Yuri was screaming and moaning, clutching his broad shoulders "Harder! Harder daddy!"

Otabek did as he was told, relishing in the noises Yuri made as Otabek slid his thick cock in and out of him "You're such a good kitten, Yura. What ever made you think I'd get rid of you?"

Yuri whimpered, pleased at the praise as Otabek kept his brutal pace, pounding into him hard enough to break him.

"Beka.. I'm close!" Yuri's legs were shaking with each brutal thrust Otabek sent into him. Otabek didn't slow his pace "Then come, kitten. I'll even clean up your mess when I'm done wrecking your sweet little hole."

Yuri came at that, his hole clinching around Otabek's cock causing the older man to come deep inside of him. 

He collapsed on top of the blonde, both panting and sticky with sweat, cum, and blood. He pulled out and they laid there for a while, panting "Yura, can I tell you a story?"

Yuri laughed out loud "You just fucked me harder than I've ever been fucked in my entire life and you're asking me if I want a bedtime story?"

Otabek chuckled too, glad the tension between them seemed to be gone- though it was probably just the afterglow from the amazing sex they had just had "No.. it's more of a love story."

Yuri rolled over on his side to face him and propped his head on his elbow, showing his intent to listen "Fine. Love story."

Otabek smiled at him before tucking a lock of hair behind his ear "There was a boy who lived in Almaty, he lived in the palace actually. His heart was sick and he couldn't do anything the other boys could do but he learned to be fine with that. He had a loving family who cared for him and two of the best friends any boy could ask for."

He turned away from Yuri, not wanting to lose his nerve but knowing he had to say it "Then one day this green eyed fairy visited the palace with his grandpa, catching the boy's attention. The fairy didn't notice him but the boy was enchanted by him. He wrote poetry about the green eyes, so much like a soldiers. He wrote poems of golden hair as beautiful and bright as sunshine. One day the fairy fell from the sky in front of him, much like a fallen angel. He carried the boy over the palace walls and into the mountains. The fairy stole the boy's heart but what he didn't know was that it was already his, from the moment the boy had seen him from a distance."

"The boy decided he'd find the fairy so he left his home and family behind, going to the old man the boy was with, not knowing it was the boy's grandfather. He took up magic, quickly becoming good at it and earning the love and respect from his master. He became like a grandfather to the boy, though the boy still sought for the fairy. He left to build a home in the forest of the fae, hoping the fairy would be there and sure enough, he was. He was just as fierce and stunning as he had been all those years ago and the boy, a man now, had no idea how to tell him that he belonged to him. He didn't know how the fairy would react to such a confession.. he didn't want the fairy to feel he had to clip his wings for a human man to devote himself so helplessly to him."

He looked over at Yuri finally to see silent tears rolling down his cheeks "Why would you tell me all of this?"

He sat up in the bed and grabbed Yuri's hand "I'm in love with you, Yuri Plisetsky. Not because we're soulmates and not because you have my heart. I love you because you're the strongest and bravest person I've ever met. I love you because you're you."

Yuri sobbed harder then "Beka.. don't. Don't say that to me."

Otabek felt as if his heart had shattered, Yuri didn't feel the same way. Why would he? He wasn't the one who was bound "Yuri.. you don't have to return my feelings. It's fine. Please don't cry."

Yuri shook his head "I-I can't.. I'm not.. Ugh."

He pulled Yuri into his arms, feeling the blonde shudder brokenly against his chest. He heard him take a calming breath "Beka.. I won't be alive much longer. There's something I have to do and.. I probably won't make it."

Otabek held him tighter "'Probably.' You're strong Yuri. I have faith in you."

Yuri shook in his arms "Agape's weapons look deep into the souls of their wielders and kill those with dark hearts. Agape himself told me I would probably die if I made the choice to help him." He looked up into Otabek's eyes, emerald meeting obsidian "Beka.. I love you and I don't want you to be hurt when I'm gone."

"You love me?" It was a whisper of disbelief. 

Yuri blushed "I thought it was painfully obvious."

Otabek shook his head and clutched Yuri tighter "I love you and I won't stop you from making your own choice. Though, I think you're strong enough to withstand anything the gods can throw at you, including gods of war and weapons of judgement. There's a reason Agape chose you."

Yuri gripped his back so tight, his nails sunk into the skin "And if I don't make it?"

He pulled back and brought Yuri's knuckles to his lips "My soul is bound to yours, wherever your soul is, mine will follow for all of eternity."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I've been having mild writers block because things will be going downhill from here on out. Its going to get worse before it gets better, just a warning. I finally decided to update with a fluffy chapter as kind of a buffer before shit hits the metaphorical fan. Thank you to everyone who's been reading!

***Two Years Earlier***

Yuri was hunched over the toilet for the thirteenth day in a row, puking up his breakfast while Otabek worriedly held his hair back from his face "Kitten, maybe you should see a doctor about this stomach virus. I mean, this has been going on for two weeks."

Yuri held out his hand and Otabek handed him a damp cloth to wipe his face "A human doctor couldn't help me. Besides, it gets better later in the day. I'm fine."

Otabek furrowed his eyebrows in thought as Yuri stood up to brush his teeth "I'm calling Viktor."

"What!?" He nearly dropped his toothbrush. Was Otabek not even listening to him? Didn't he say he was fine? "It's none of your business, asshole, I know my own body!"

Otabek pulled out his phone, unfazed "I know your body too, dear. I also know you're being moody because you don't feel well. Go lay down and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Yuri grudgingly complied, listening to Otabek's muffled voice as he spoke on the phone. A few minutes later he heard Otabek walk down the stairs and yell something to Nikolai before a loud jarring noise rang throughout the house. Yuri assumed Otabek had teleported to get Viktor. The blonde let out an annoyed huff. Otabek was in 'overprotective' boyfriend mode and there was no amount of whining and complaining that could stop him. 

Otabek had been nothing but loving and doting since they had sex a few months ago and Yuri truly appreciated how good of a boyfriend he was. Nikolai was even overjoyed at the news of the two of them dating, saying "It's about time!" Yuri felt a small smirk slip onto his face, if only his grandfather knew how he and Otabek got together. Or about how their 'sleepovers' have taken a not-so-innocent turn. Which then again, Nikolai wasn't stupid and probably knew that the two of them were sleeping around. He probably just didn't care because Otabek is his favorite person and his top choice of a suitor for Yuri.

Yuri rolled over to slide off the bed and felt a twinge in his lower back from where Otabek had fucked him mercilessly into the mattress the night before. The pain was a welcome reminder of how passionate Otabek was in the bedroom, and that passion encompassed their entire relationship, not that Yuri truly minded. Sure, he acted annoyed when Otabek was doting, but the older man cared for him in a way the blonde wasn't used to. Yuri could only think of one word to describe it and, oh, how that word perched perilously on the tip of his tongue as the older man thrust into him. Yuri wanted to scream it out into the silence and panting that followed their shared orgasms. He wanted Otabek to know how protected Yuri felt around him. Still, he kept that embarrassing word to himself, not letting it roll off his tongue along with the relentless waves of moans, cries, and curses. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Otabek teleport back into the home, the sound followed by two familiar voices. Soon his bedroom door opened and Viktor stepped in and immediately crossed the room to hug Yuri "Yurio!"

"Get off me, geezer!" He growled, shoving the silver haired man away. The man seemed about as fazed by Yuri's aggressive behavior as Otabek(not at all) as he spoke "Wow! That's not a happy face!"

He turned to the door where Otabek and Yuuri Katsuki stood and waved them away "If you don't mind, I want to speak to Yuri privately."

Yuuri nodded, mumbling something about putting on some tea and Otabek reluctantly followed after a final glance at Yuri. 

Viktor turned to him, his friendly demeanor dropped "So you've been sick for the past few weeks?" Yuri eyed him, not understanding the change in attitude "Um.. yeah. Its only in the mornings so I didn't think it was that big of a deal but Beka was being paranoid."

Viktor nodded, his face unreadable "Any other symptoms? Moodiness? Fatigue?" Yuri nodded "Duh. I've been sick, that tends to make people moody and tired." Not to mention, he and Otabek did a lot of things at night that didn't involve sleeping but he wasn't about to tell Viktor that.

"Yuri, let me see your wings." Yuri stared at him, his mouth agape. How did Viktor know about that little problem? Yuri had noticed his wings had turned from emerald green to a clear, iridescent color but he had assumed it was some kind of weird fairy-puberty thing. Reluctantly, he released his wings for Viktor to see, not understanding why Viktor's eyes narrowed in anger until he bluntly asked "Who's the father?"

Yuri stared at him, confused "The father of what?" Viktor sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands "Yuri.. do you truly not understand or are you playing stupid?"

Yuri blushed crimson "Of course I don't understand what the hell you're talking about! What is wrong with my wings!? And what father are you talking about!?" Viktor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment as he collected himself "There's nothing wrong with your wings, Yuratchka. It's your body's natural reaction to pregnancy. Your wings now serve a dual purpose of allowing flight but also converting solar energy into nutrients for the baby."

"P-pregnancy?" He felt a rushing noise in his ears, barely hearing Viktor as he continued "Yeah. Fairies are biologically non-binary. I sent you an anatomy book on fairies, did you not read it?" Yuri hadn't. "Male fairies can give birth as well as self lubricate, much like a female."

Yuri swayed slightly as he walked over to his desk chair to sit down heavily "I'm pregnant? You're not pranking me?" Viktor sighed sadly "No, I wouldn't joke about something like that."

The blonde felt bile rise in his throat "I can't.. what will my grandpa say?" Viktor looked uncomfortable "Yuri, you don't have to keep it. Especially if the father won't be around. No one will blame you if you choose to terminate the pregnancy."

Yuri thought about Otabek and how he took such good care of him. He thought about that word that perched on the tip of his tongue, ready to be released. He thought of Otabek holding a child with Otabek's bronze skin and Yuri's green eyes, the two of them teaching the child to walk and to be fluent in both their native tongues. Yuri would choose that kind of future over anything, even his dancing.

He took a deep breath "I um.. need to discuss it with the father." Viktor looked annoyed again "Yeah I was wondering when you were going to tell me who he is." Yuri blushed crimson, looking away and mumbling "You.. you know him."

There was a tense silence before Viktor's eyes widened "Holy shit, Yuri! Did you and Otabek-"

Yuri cut him off, waving his hands "Please don't yell it so the whole house can hear you!" Viktor began to look pissed "Isn't he like, twenty?" Yuri scowled "Not that it's any of your business but he's eighteen. That's only a two year age difference and-"

"And he had unprotected sex with you, despite your age, and managed to knock you up. I honestly thought better of Otabek." Viktor was clearly becoming agitated and Yuri felt tears well up in his eyes "Shut up! You don't know anything! I-" He was losing momentum as he spoke, realizing with dread that he was the one to suggest that they have sex, he was the one that said it'd be fine if they didn't use a condom, he was the one that didn't read the anatomy books Viktor had sent because he found them boring "I seduced him. Its my fault that this happened, not his."

Viktor's hands were shaking "Yuri you can't blame yourself-"

Yuri cut him off again "Some bandits attacked us and I was really freaked out and I wanted a distraction and I wanted him. He protected me. He's always protected me. If I can't blame myself then you can't blame him. It was both of us and I'm the one who initiated what happened and he tried to tell me 'no' but I kept on."

Viktor stood up, turning to leave the room "I'm sending Nikolai up, you can tell him yourself." With that he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Nikolai came up a few moments later, looking confused "Yuratchka, are you alright?"

The fairy's chin wobbled "No grandpa, I'm not." He crashed into his grandfather, weeping into his chest "I-I'm p-pregnant. You must be s-so-" He was cut off by his own broken sob "-ashamed of me!"

He expected his grandfather to shove him away, to yell at him. Instead, Nikolai just embraced him "Oh, my sweet Yuratchka, there's nothing in this world you could do that would make me ashamed of you. I won't lie, I'm disappointed that you weren't smarter about things but you can't rewrite the past and I certainly won't condemn you for it. No matter your choice, I will support you." He pulled away to give his grandson a warm smile "And I'm sure Otabek will support you as well."

Yuri nodded, his chin wobbling "Do you think so? I'm scared grandpa. What if he leaves me?"

His grandfather sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Yuri down with him, hugging him like he did when Yuri was younger and afraid of the monsters under his bed "I've told you before that there isn't anything that could keep that man away from you and I truly believe that. He looks at you the same way Viktor and Yuuri look at each other, the same way I looked at your grandmother. I remember that boy entering my office as soon as he was settled in and declaring his intentions with you at only twelve years old and I don't believe they've changed since then."

Yuri laughed through his tears "His intentions?" Nikolai gave him a small, pleased smile "Oh yes. He told me that you were his soulmate and that he was in love with you and had every intention of one day wooing and marrying you. He said all of this with the most blank expression, it would've been comical had he not been so sincere." Yuri pictured a young Otabek saying all of that with a straight face and he couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled forth "The worst part is, it isn't the least bit shocking he did something like that. He's always been so sincere and old-fashioned."

Nikolai moved to stand up "Well there's your problem you'll have to deal with. As soon as he finds out, he's going to want to give you his last name." He finished his sentence with a chuckle that indicated that Otabek had his complete blessing if he made that decision. Yuri blushed "I wouldn't mind adding his last name onto mine. Altin-Plisetsky would have a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Nikolai smiled and ruffled his hair "You're a strong boy, Yuratchka. No matter what decisions the two of you make, it'll be the right one." 

As if on queue, there was a knock at the door and Otabek poked his head in, looking nervous "Yura, are you ok? Viktor is crying and I'm concerned."

Yuri and his grandfather exchanged a look and Yuri swore he saw the elderly man roll his eyes, at which Yuri snorted "I'll go talk some sense into the boy. I'm glad you aren't this dramatic, Yuratchka, or I wouldn't know what to do with you."

Yuri laughed while he scooted over for Otabek to sit next to him on the bed "Don't be silly, grandpa. You and I both know that all my bitching goes through Beka first. He's kind of your buffer."

Otabek and Nikolai both chuckled and then Nikolai was out the door, softly shutting it behind him. The older boy immediately turned to the younger "So are you ok, baby? What did Viktor say?"

Yuri braced himself "Please.. please don't be mad." Otabek nodded, his brows furrowing "I promise." 

"Remember when we had sex? Without a condom?" Otabek nodded, looking confused "Basically every time except for when we didn't feel like showering afterwards?"

Yuri blushed, embarrassed "Y-yeah. I, um, didn't know but.. fairy boys can get pregnant.. and I'm-" Otabek cut him off by pulling him flush to his chest. Yuri hadn't even realized he was crying. "Shh, Yura. It's fine. I'm here, no matter what decision you make."

"You mean you aren't mad?" He was shocked at Otabek's reaction. The older boy didn't seem the least bit upset or worried. Yuri wished he had his confidence.

"Yura, of course I'm not mad. You're it for me. I don't want anything or anyone else and I would always choose you, the baby is just a bonus."

Yuri blushed then "Bonus?" Otabek gently pushed him so he was laying on his back with the older boy leaning over him "Yes. Bonus. I could just imagine you pregnant and swollen with a child.. My child." He reached between them to cup Yuri through his pants and the word fled Yuri's tongue before he even realized what he had said "Daddy!"

Otabek jerked back to look at him, his eyes darkening and his voice becoming rough with lust "Say that again, kitten."

"No! I'm sorry, its weird. I won't-" He moved to cover his face with his hands but Otabek pinned his hands down to the bed, looking him in the eye "Don't hide, Yura. Say it."

He whimpered as Otabek rutted his already-growing bulge against his own "Daddy!" Otabek kissed him then, softly at first before it became hungry and lustful. He finally pulled away for air and Otabek stared down at him, smirking "I like the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek is such a softie for Yuri. lol Though **some** of his actions will be coming back to bite him soon. Yikes. I'm dreading the chapters to come because I'm going to hate myself. You'll all hate me. Though it WILL have a happy ending. Super happy. EXTRA happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing and I'd really appreciate feedback! This was just an idea I've been tossing around in my head for a while now Lol
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on Twitter!  
> @honestmabe


End file.
